Another Life
by KatieWoo
Summary: Set after 'Another Me' What if Jeff and Olivia's 'Happy Ending' went VERY wrong? what if 'Another You' didn't happen? Now Jeff and Liv are divorced trying to be parents and trying to cope with living their new lives-but still as neighbours- at war once again just like they how started out...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi everyone, I'm back after a little-ish break from the fan fiction world. This idea has been flying around my head for a while and it's an alternate sequel to 'Another Me' it's my musings on how their lives would be if it'd ended in divorce...so here goes. **

**I only own my oc's**

**R&R please.**

'Another Life'

Chapter 1

What if after the happy ending the happiness just ended? If it had a shelf life? What if there was no such thing as a lasting love? No forever?

That's what happened to this couple- Jeff and Olivia Hardy, after 4 years of marriage and one beautiful child- Kian. The once loving pair who held their group together at times, were forced apart by their choices and feeling sick and tired of the constant compromises they had to make just to make their lives fit around each others personal quirks and schedules.

The houses they'd joined together were now separated once again, the boundary between their properties was back in place. Jeff had claimed custody of all of their pets- Black, Jeremy, Mooch and their big lazy cat Tink- who was technically Olivia's.

But, Liv had insisted one one thing after their divorce- Kian would live with her, Jeff's schedule of painting all night and sleeping all day wasn't exactly child friendly

she'd just dropped Kian and Erika Anderson off at school and she just felt exhausted, in the 7 months since she'd been divorced, she'd ran herself ragged with being a mom, working at the diner while he was at school and trying to paint when she had time, all in an effort to hopefully distract herself from the ever present feeling of..._failure._

Once again she was alone, ok her first husband Rob had died, leaving her alone, this time it'd been different, the man in her life had left by choice..._it'd been Jeff's choice. _The fights had sealed it for him, but she'd been fighting to _save _their marriage, when Jeff had been fighting to get _free_ of their marriage.

Forcing the mental image of the day he'd uttered those words- _'Liv...I want a divorce,' _out of her mind, she touched up her light make up and headed across the back field to Matt and Amy's. She needed to see her sister,Kian had said something pretty worrying on the drive to school and she needed a second opinion.

Knocking on the door, she waited, the tension in her rising by the second, until the door swung open, revealing her brother in law Matt-

''Hey Livvy, come on in,''

''Thanks, Amy around?''

''Lounge.'' he smiled letting her inside.

Matt had probably been the most shocked by the pairs divorce, because Jeff hadn't said a word to him about any kind of marital issues, the first he knew of it was …...

(FLASHBACK- one year ago)

_All the kids were at April and Ken's for a sleepover, the only sleepover with a theme- 'Vintage Wrestlemania' the kids were all dressed up as their favourite wrestlers. Then there was a pounding on Matt and Amy's back door._

_Amy got up from the couch, shooting Matt a confused look they weren't expecting any company. She opened the kitchen back door and found her sister stood there, eyes wide with shock and visibly shaking._

_''Jesus Livvy what's wrong?!''_

_Amy dragged her inside, parking her at the kitchen table, seeing tears swimming in her huge green eyes-_

_''He...he asked me-''_

_Matt heard the sob catch in her throat as he stood silently in the doorway waiting for the news to land and it did, like a lead weight-_

_''Amy, he..he wants a divorce!''_

_Seeing her break down was just heart breaking for him._

_The read head was stunned-_

_''WHAT!?''_

_Liv nodded frantically, tears streaming uncontrollably now-_

_''He said that he's sick of fighting and needs it all..to end.''_

(Present)

Liv went to the lounge and found her sister towelling her freshly washed hair-

''Morning Olivia.''

''Morning, do you have time for a chat?''

''sure, but aren't you working today?''

''No, I've taken Fridays off.''

Amy could see that something was up and knew by now that only the really big stuff got to Liv these days, she'd survived so much shit that she didn't sweat the small stuff any more.

They went outside and sat by the pool and Liv sighed-

''You know you can always rely on kids to give you a shock can't you?''

''Jesus Christ can you, look at my three.'' she agreed, setting the towel aside.

''Well, Kian told me something very...interesting on the way to school...about Jeff.''

Amy knew that this couldn't be good, nothing concerning the youngest Hardy ever was these days-

''Honey I'm almost afraid to ask at this point.''

Liv let out a humourless laugh-

''It seems my ex-husband has formed some warped little post-divorce support group with a fellow divorcee- _Beth Britt!''_

''FUCK!''

''It could very well involve some of that too.'' Liv nodded- ''Especially given who we're talking about and their past.''

''Ok, what _exactly _did Kian say?''

''That Beth has been spending a lot of time with his daddy, since her ex-husband got full custody of their demon child. How the hell did I miss this? He lives _next door to me!''_

''So are they dating now?!''

''Fuck only knows! But I don't want her around Kian, NOT happening, hell no!'' Liv seethed.

Amy could see that behind the anger was a war of emotions, very deep ones that were so close to breaking free right then.

''It's ok to be hurt by this you know Livvy.''

Liv looked away, her eyes going to Jeff's house across the field- so many memories, a sick sensation rolling through her entire body-

''I _won't _fall apart again Amy, I did that when I signed the papers, I'm stronger than that...I just don't get it- why _her?''_

that bitch had taken everything from him at one point, gotten him hooked on pills, bailed on him after his accident, then dared to interfere in their relationship in the early days, yet here she was all over again, all too ready to pick over the bones of what was left of their relationship.

''What is it about that woman?''

The eldest shrugged-

''Liv for the past year he's made the biggest mistake of his entire life- _he let you go-_ so he;s obviously not thinking straight, she'll show her true colours eventually, she always does.''

''At what cost this time?'' she sighed, then her head fell into her hands- ''Jesus...why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't even care who he's possibly screwing, _he's _the one who divorced _me _remember.''

''I know but you don't just wipe out 8 years of being together because you both signed a piece of paper.'' she knew not to hug her sister or she'd bolt out of sheer refusal to break down in front of people.

''Can you believe that in the 10 years I've been in Raleigh that I'm practically back to the exact same emotional wreck that I was when I first got here. After all the work we're back to being the same two people who can barely tolerate being around each other, it's like deja vu and not the good funky kind either.'' she paused to take a breath- ''And do you know the fucked up part?- I can't even get away from this place now, because Kian needs to have his life kept as ''normal'' as possible, I'm fucking _stuck here!''_

In an attempt to swerve away from this volatile subject Amy said-

''Have you even considered that this might not be and _end _but a new _beginning _ and that maybe it's time to...you know.'' she winked.

Liv raised one arched groomed brow- ''To what?''

''To stop being the not-so-merry divorcee.''

''Well, I played the not-so-merry _widow _for two years.'' she reasoned.

''Sorry to be harsh here Liv but Jeff is still alive and kicking, so _two years _is possibly pushing it.'' Amy grinned- ''You are technically a _single lady_ and have been for 7 months now. You don't wear the ring and you lasered off all your Hardy ink, from your ankle and what you had under your wedding ring. Maybe it's also time to open up your eyes to your future dating life.''

''Dating?! I'm a once widowed and once divorced mom to a 4year old and I live next door to my ex-husband.'' she protested.

''So what! You're also only 34, it's not time to shut up shop just yet. Leave it any longer and the guys are going to need a feather duster for the cobwebs down there.''

Liv actually erupted into laughter-

''Thanks for making me laugh I think I needed that more than all the hypothetical sex you're dreaming up for me.''

''Good to see you smiling for once, but I'm totally serious, you should just have some no strings fun , no hang ups, nothing heavy.'' she bobbed her brows, the dirty grin spreading even wider.

''Casual sex isn't my thing and you know it.''

''Oh you keep that in mind when a young hotty next chats you up at the bar and all you can think about is firm young flesh and a raging orgasm.''

Liv rolled her eyes and shook her head- ''Thanks for that. It was very descriptive, it'll haunt me all day.''

''You're most welcome. Just keep it on the D.L from Shannon, he's the last guy you want getting wind of this conversation.''

''For the 100th time, his crush is 100% over.''

''Oh sure it is.'' Amy's words dripping with sarcasm- ''There's only one reason he's been so chirpy and you signed it 7 months ago. Just call it a friendly warning.''

''Ok noted,'' Liv humoured her.

''Good girl.''

The sisters parted and Amy watched her go, Matt took the seat by the pool that his sister in law had just vacated-

''how's she doing?''

''Pretty we,,..up until she heard from Kian that your dumb ass brother has been seeing a whole lot of Beth Britt.''

Matt's dark eyes swung to her-

''_Seeing? _In what way?''

''No clue, it just doesn't sound good ow ever he wants to spin it.''

From his bedroom window Jeff could see Olivia walking across the back field. He sat at the window seat, just feeling lost, there were days when he was fine, knowing that he'd done the right thing by setting her free. Then there were days like _this_ when the loneliness was almost suffocating. It was when all he wanted to do was go next door and just hold her, hell at times he just felt like throwing all of his pride aside and begging for her to give him another chance, on his knees if that was what it took.

Then he'd remember the way she'd now sometimes look at him- pure uncensored hatred. Not that he could blame her for a single moment, he'd been the one to bail on her.

Her family had black listed him, Jack and Jolene acted like he didn't even exist any more, her cousins wanted to kill him and her uncle Jay had basically told him that if his sons didn't get him , he sure as hell would. Then there was Amy who had only just started to let him back inside the house.

He's be a bare face liar if he tried to say that he'd ever stopped loving Olivia, because that would never change. He knew that all their fights had doing to her, they'd been wearing her down slowly but surely. So, he's asked for the divorce because he'd figured that it'd be easier to make a pre-emptive strike, to get in there first before she asked him for one. But he'd been wrong, it hadn't been easier at all, it'd been the hardest thing that he'd ever had to do, the second that the words has left his moth he'd wanted to take them back.

She's slid the gold wedding ring off and let it fall from her finger tips, she'd silently turned away from his and walked out of the patio doors of her office/old lounge, where they'd been having what would turn out to be their final fight.

Jeff had been in shock for what felt lie hours, just stood alone, staring at the ring laid there on the rug at his feet, not really believing what he'd just done.

Now he was stuck in this routine- he'd paint all night, sleep most of the day, walk the dogs, talk to the guys or Beth, then see the cycle begin again just on a different day, until the weekend came around and Kian came to stay with him. But lately Kian hadn't wanted to come over, because Beth had been dropping by during his time with him, despite Jeff telling her not to do that.

God, this was so fucked up.

Liv walked past the now turfed over strawberry patch, since the divorce she couldn't stand that fruit,it was too heavily associated with Jeff and their sex-play. Just like all Tarantino movies, foot massages and oddly enough roses too. It all went hand in hand with Jeff and it now all felt tainted to her, it was like he lingered everywhere and in everything.

She _knew _that he was watching her right then, so not even breaking her stride, she flicked him the middle finger, pushing her bangs aside as if she didn't have a care in the world. Yet she hated that she could still tell when he was close by or looking at her, it reminded her of that deep connection they shared, one that showed no sign of dying.

It made her all the more determined to try and move on with her new life, maybe Amy was right, maybe some _fun_ was just what she needed after all? considering Jeff clearly wasn't letting the grass grow under his feet, why should she? She didn't have to _do _anything, just a little bit of window shopping, some mild flirting, some conversation, nothing heavy.

As Olivia got packing Kian's bag for his night of camping with Ken, Shane, Shannon and Erika, she got into the idea of going out even more. She went to her bedroom and picked up the phone by the bed-

''Ames fuck this fucking mourning period bullshit, lets go out tonight.''

''Oh hell yeah.''

Amy shouted to Matt- ''Matt-choo you're babysitting, Livvy's finally coming out from under her rock!''

Liv rolled her eyes- ''Why not just put out a Tweet, it'd be more subtle.''

''Saying what? '_Newly single babe seeks hot supple young meat 4 fun & fucking' _?'' Amy teased.

''Just meet me here at 8:30 and no Tweets please.''

''Ok, twist my arm.''

When they got off the phone, she saw Matt raising a brow at her, so she crossed her arms over her chest defensively-

''What's up your ass Hardy?''

''Are taking Liv out to hook up?''

''Would that be _so bad?''_

''Yeah if Jeff finds out.''

''Don't you _dare _tell him! It's none of his god damn business what she gets up to, he's up to something twice as bad with the _Britt Bitch!''_

''You don't know that for sure.'' he reasoned.

''what the hell do you think they're doing? Sitting around playing Scrabble? Discussing the finer points of Shakespeare maybe? All we know is that he could be up to _anything _with that slutty piece of gutter trash!''

The elder Hardy went upstairs and quickly hit Jeff's cell number.

''Hey Matt, you'll never guess what Liv's just done!''

''Whoa news really does travel fast.''

''Huh?'' Jeff was puzzled- ''What are you talking about? What news?''

''Erm...just that Amy and Liv are having a girls night out.''

''O..K, whatever, Liv just flipped me off!''

''Jeffro screw the fact that she just flipped you off, her and Ames are going out with the sole purpose for Liv to _hook up!''_

Jeff was instantly on his feet, furiously angry-

''Fuck that shit!''

Jealousy and irrational thoughts darted through his head about men _daring _to push up on Olivia.

''Just thought I'd let you know, so you don't get any unpleasant surprises any time soon, because it looks like Livvy is ready to start living her life again.''

Matt tried to explain, being as diplomatic as he knew how, given his brothers pretty strong reaction and his unpredictable nature.

''NO! It's _not _happening!''

''Too late Jeffro, its' arranged.''

''Well, we'll just have to see about that, she's _my wi-'' _he stopped himself, realising what he was about to call her.

''Jeffro you gotta back down, she's _not _your wife any more and hasn't been for 7 months, you _asked _for that, now you have to live with everything that comes along with that decision.''

Jeff narrowed his green eyes, running his paint stained inked fingers through his faded hair-

''You just let _me _handle this Matt.''

He hung up the phone, no way was Liv going out for a seedy, random hook up. He wasn't standing for the mother of his son behaving like that. Just the thought of another mans hands on her beautiful, soft skin, touching place only he'd touched for the past 8 years made him feel murderous.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Just stand back and LET IT HAPPEN! NO- not on his watch, fuck no!

**AN- thanks for reading I hope this wasn't too weird let me know what you think, I have no idea how many chapters this will span that all depends on whether you guys like it.**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES **

**cheers my dears xx**

**R&R please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: holy shit the first chapter got way more attention than I ever thought it would I honestly can't thank all you loyal reviewers enough, you made coming back a total pleasure :) so lets get ch2 on the road shall we...**

**I only own my ocs**

**R&R please.**

Another Life

Chapter 2

Jeff couldn't just walk over there and start shouting the odds, this would take a little bit of finesse and brains, plus he looked like shit at the moment. He hadn't shaved in four days, he was covered in paint and he had to look like he meant business...and if that failed he would just have to use his looks to his advantage...well it was worth a try!

So, he got showered, re-dyed his faded hair back to its former glory of black and purple, he got clean clothes on and tidied up his facial hair. He had to really psych himself up to go next door, all under the pretence of talking about Kian. After all Kian was the only subject that they could talk about now, every other subject was a mine field.

Liv heard the knock, she got up off her couch setting her paper work aside. She certainly didn't expect to see Jeff stood there- _damn he looked good!_

He drank in the sight of her, those long thick lashed, her big green eyes that he'd spent many a night gazing into as they made love, the delicate features, her dark waves, that petite yet curvy body- _damn she looked good!_

Leaning in the doorway she crossed her arms under her ample bosom, unknowingly making him painfully aware of her cleavage.

''And to what do I owe the questionable pleasure?'' she inquired.

Jeff let out a sigh- ''Liv don't be like that.''

''Like what?''

''Like I'm the devil.''

''You said it not me. Anyway- speak.''

''I want to talk to you about our son, as he's the only subject that we can talk about, just 10 minutes of your time that's all.''

she nodded- ''Ok fine, you've claimed 10 years of my life, what's another 10 minutes between _neighbours?''_

Her tone was so false cheerful, that it shook him slightly, she was clearly ready to make him earn this meeting, but he wasn't going to back out like a little pussy, he was sticking to his guns. He went inside her house and it was completely back to how it had been before they'd even started dating. Kian now had the old guest room, the mural room was once again her lounge and her dining room was her art studio/office.

It was like stepping into a time warp.

There were no pictures of the three of them together on display in there, the only one was in Kian's room by his bed, Jeff was no where to be seen in that home apart from one snap. Yet by Jeff's bed at his place he'd kept their wedding picture by his bed, yes it killed him to keep it there, it was the first thing he saw on a morning and the last thing he saw at night. At times it was comforting to look at it and know that at one time he'd had it all, that he'd been loved unconditionally.

Liv sat in the far corner of the couch, indicating for him to take a seat too-

''So, lets talk.'' she urged quietly.

Jeff sat down on the opposite end and looked at her, not one hint of an expression on her face-

''Ok, well I'm worried about Kian, he won't talk to me any more, he doesn't even like coming over to my place on a weekend either. What am I doing wrong? Liv tell me, so I can fix it and be a better father to him.''

Jeff could feel the flood gates were beginning to weaken.

''Jeffro, it's not that simple.''

It's felt like an eternity since she'd called him that nickname and it felt good.

''Then make me understand.''

''He..he thinks that you left because of him, I've tried to tell his that that's not true, but it has to come from you now. He feels that there's no space for him in your life any more.''

He was rapidly blinking to fight the tears, his hands covering his mouth in shock-

''W-why?'' he asked muffled behind his fingers.

''Because when you walked away, it wasn't just from _me _Jeff, yes you only walked 100 feet that way- '' she pointed in the direction of his place- ''-But in Kian's eyes you didn't want him either,you _left him behind.''_

He hadn't banked on Liv being so painfully honest with him or this to turn into a full on serious talk. The tears ran down his cheeks at what he'd put them all through, he had to dash them away, he didn't want to look like the weak one here, he had to be stronger than this.

Her heart ached seeing him this upset, but it was only a fraction of what her and Kian had been through over the past year. As easy as it should be to reach out and offer him comfort and support she just couldn't, because of how she felt still, feeling that way would change nothing, he'd still get up and walk away to his new life without her, leaving her and her feelings alone once again.

''Olivia I'm sor-''

''Tell that to our son.'' she quickly cut him off- ''We're about a year past the 'sorry' stage.''

''Ok, I'll talk to him this weekend.''

''One more thing- he doesn't like Beth, so whatever you're doing just keep it away from him, that's all I'll ask you to do.''

''Livvy I'm not _doing _anything with Beth, it's not like that.''

''That's your business.;;

It hurt her to talk about Beth Britt, because that woman was the thorn in her side, always had been. In the back of her mind Jeff would always put up with more shit from Beth than he ever would have from her personally. Look at them- Liv had hit a rough patch with Jeff and he'd dived for a divorce the first chance he could get.

Yet with _Beth_ she'd nearly ruined his life with her drug enabling ways and broken him with her desertion, yet they end up bosom buddies?! That bitch had this unbreakable hold over him. Maybe the pair shared something Liv couldn't understand? But whatever it was, she had no real interest in getting to the bottom of it.

''Livvy?''

She was pulled form her day dream by his voice- ''Yeah?''

''I asked what you're doing this weekend.''

''Oh I'm going out with Amy tonight, what about you?''

''Erm I was going to shoot some pool with Shannon.''

he lied badly as always, but Liv chose to ignore it.

''Girls night huh?''

She nodded- ''I need to get out again, I'm getting cabin fever.''

_Cabin fever? _Is that what girls are calling being horny these days?

When he left he immediately got on the phone to Shannon inviting him to pay pool, which he gladly accepted.

Thankfully Liv hadn't barred him from the bar, so he knew that the two sisters would start out their night there. It'd make it easier for himself and Shannon to follow them from there. _No,_it wasn't _following..._well not really. It was more like..._safe guarding the mother of his child_...yeah that sounded better, more acceptable and less like a felony.

Later that evening Kian was home from school and eating dinner with Liv in the kitchen-

''So are you looking forward to camping?''

''Yep we always have a great time.''

''I'm glad honey.'' she smiled- ''But I don't think uncle Shannon can make it, he's going out with daddy.'

Kian grinned- ''Probably safer, he always ends up burning something on the camp fire, last time he burned off all of his arm hair.''

Liv knew that he was a danger to himself in the great out doors, a bar was much safer for that guy.

''Momma?''

''Yeah Ki.''

''Are you going out with daddy and uncle Shannon?''

She saw the cute little puzzled frown on his angelic face-

''Not this time, I'm going out with aunt Amy.''

Kian smiled, liking that- ''Good you should have some fun.''

She leaned over and hugged him, his arms going around her too-

''Glad you approve Ki.''

His jade green eyes looked up at her- ''I don't want you to be sad any more momma.''

Liv had to take the deepest breath to control her emotions-

''I don't want to be sad either honey.''

''No more fighting either?''

She sat him on her knee, smoothing an escaping tendril of his blonde hair back behind his ear-

''I'm sorry you ever heard us fighting, we tried really hard not to...it's just that sometimes things can't be fixed and you get mad because they can't. But we were never mad at you.''

he nodded but he didn't look too convinced.

''Tomorrow when you go to stay with daddy, I know that he wants to spend time with you, some guy time, just the two of you.''

''Really?''

''yeah, he came by earlier and said that he wants to have fun with him and talk to him just like you used to.''

''No Beth?''

''Nope, I asked him to make it just so it's only you two from now on when you go over.''

He smiled that smile that was just the double of Jeff's as he cuddled in again-

''Thank you momma, love you.''

''Love you too baby.''

It got to 8pm and Liv was getting dressed, she pulled on her tight dark grey skinny jeans, put on her killer patent leather black heels and a black lace up corset that made her feel a million dollars. It nipped in at her slender waist, smoothing over her hips, pushing up her D cup into an impressive cleavage that women would pay good money to have.

She had her eyes all smoky and her long hair was poker straight, yes, she was ready for this.

When Amy arrived, she couldn't wait to see what her younger sister was wearing, usually all Liv had to do was wear the simplest things and she'd look incredible, so when she emerged from the bedroom Amy whooped-

''Livvy, you're walking sex! You're gonna be beating them off with a stick!''

''Hmm kinky.'' she winked back at the approving smile of the red head.

''Well I do know what you're into you little sex monkey.''

In the cab Liv said cautiously-

''I should warn you that Jeff is out in town with Shannon tonight.''

''You've got to be kidding! Well, fuck him- in the none literal sense of that- he'll shit when he sees you...that goes for Shan the Man too.''

Soon, they pulled up to Liv's bar.

Inside Jeff and Shannon were playing pool, having a beer and just shooting the breeze, but Shan quickly noticed that Jeff kept scanning the room full of customers, as if he was looking for someone.

''Ok cut the shit Jeffro are you waiting for someone?''

The Enigma suddenly got very shifty.

''Oh my God Jeffro you're _sick! _ You're meeting another woman _here _of all places, in your ex wives bar. That's low even for you, it's like taking a piss on the steps of a church! _No _scratch that, it's like taking a big dump in the font _during a service!''_

Jeff rolled his green eyes- ''Oh just calm down, you're getting hysterical, I'm _not _meeting anyone and definitely not another woman. I'm just protecting someone.''

''Who?''

''Olivia of course,'' he said it like it was the most obvious thin gin the world.

Shannon coughed on a mouth full of his beer-

''Liv? You're _spying _on her? To _protect _her? Man, she's the last woman in this town that needs a bodyguard, she's tougher than you are, I should know she's punched me off my feet before. Dumb ass, it's you who's gonna need the protection when she catches you.''

When she walked in with Amy,Jeff dropped his pool cue, he didn't even hear it clatter to the floor, he was too fixated on her choice of clothing. Men were practically drooling, she looked like the embodiment of sin, in one tasty little package.

She felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb or that she was wearing a sign that said ''On the Prowl'' or was that just the vibe she was giving off? Because several very attractive men were saying 'Hello' to her on their journey to the bar.

Amy handed her the tequila shots and said-

''Here's to you being single and being happy.''

She nodded and threw back the shot, exhaling with a shudder as she felt it radiate through her chest. She got her drink and ended up randomly locking eyes with a very attractive, very tall guy across the bar. She gave him a shy smile which he returned and then had to look away as her cheeks had began flushing.

Amy saw this right away-

''What's got you blushing?'

''A very hot guy.''

''Really? Where?''

Amy was ecstatic, this was huge progress, they'd only been here 5 minutes.

''Straight over, great arms, black shirt, dark hair.''

Amy subtly scanned and found the guy in question and she was blown away, he was a fucking Adonis, he had to be 6ft5 at the very least, gorgeous, built, bit of scruff around his jaw, hair fashionably over grown,dark eyes and he was also stealing glances at Livvy too.

''Fuck me, that's one seriously beautiful specimen of pristine manhood.''

Liv chuckled- ''I'm sure Matt would love to hear you utter those words. But yeah where was I when they were handing out guys like him?''

She didn't dare look back over to him.

''You were married honey, _very _married.''

The eldest saw her sisters flushed cheeks and slid the second shot over to her- ''Drink that and get over there, you've gotta be in it to win it and that guy is grand prize material.''

''I'm _not _going over there.'' she threw back the second shot.

A grin spread across Amy's beautiful face-

''Fine don't go over, you don't have to.''

Liv was glad that she wasn't pushing it, until she said-

''You should probably know that he's coming over here.''

Olivia felt herself start to shake, she grabbed Amy's shot and necked it. Sure enough the Adonis was heading her way, through the throng of customers, she also saw Amy smile at her, give her hand a squeeze and then take off to the ladies room to give her some time with the admirer.

Across the bar Jeff was seeing the giant muscle bound guy zero in on Liv, he was now chewing his gum like a man possessed. Shannon saw his friends face go from a concerned expression to one their group could only call **'The Crazy Eyes.'** he was clearly going to snap soon.

Jeff couldn't believe that that roided up jerk off thought for one second that he had a shot with her, he wasn't her type at all!

She looked up at him, fuck, this man was even more handsome up close and his smile made her want to giggle like a damn school girl.

''Hi.'' he said- ''Lame way to start, but I can deal with that.''

She felt instantly relaxed- ''Hi right back at you and not so lame, just so you know.''

When he leaned down to hear her, she caught the scent of his cologne- Jesus he smelled amazing.

''Good to know I'm not doing so bad and you didn't throw a drink in my face either.'' he said in her ear.

''That'd just be rude.'' she smiled, his voice was _so sexy _and he clearly wasn't from around here, his accent was more like her own...New York area maybe?- ''I'm Liv.''

''Nice to meet you Liv, I'm Joe.''

Jeff watched them shake hands, she even ordered them drinks, this was getting ridiculous now-

''She must know I'm here, why else would she be putting on this performance for that big ape?!''

Shan kept his mouth shut, there was no pint in answering, the guy was knee deep in his own neurosis he's barely hear him.

From a few feet away Amy watched her sister and the Adonis getting along really well, sharing a few laughs, a drink and it was wonderful to see her care free for one night.

''What? You're from New Jersey? You might now some of my family.'' she grinned.

''Who have you got there?''

''My cousins- Steven, Kian and Alex Dumas.''

''No way- the tattoo artists? Sure I know them,we play midnight paint-ball together, small world huh?''

Joe smiled really liking this woman.

They ended up a bit tipsy and on the dance floor dancing to some random song, getting more flirtatious s the song went on, until they ended up grinding to the Torpedo Monkey's cover of The Cramps ''Like A Bad Girl Should.''

Liv didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't keep her hands off him, her fingers trailed down his huge biceps, then her teasing fingers ran over his heavenly sculpted chest and even through his shirt, she could still pick out every ridge of his solid six pack abs.

Then she just looked up at him as his hands came to rest on her hips. _Oh god it was going to happen! _The strong eye contact, the way he was moving in, yes they were going to kiss!

Jeff had just lost it, the beer bottle in his hand had gotten thrown and it'd smashed all over the dart board and it took both Shannon and Amy to stop him going over and tearing the kissing pair apart.

Liv heard a disturbance, worried that her bar was getting trashed she looked around Joe and saw her sister and Shannon dragging a very pissed off Jeff Hardy from the bar, she caught the cold hurt look in his expressive eyes and she felt like shit. Against her better judgement, she excused herself from Joe and followed the trio outside.

Shannon pushed him across the car park to sit at the empty picnic tables. Amy yelled at him, trying to get him to see sense-

''Jeff just stop! Calm the fuck down!''

He saw the doors to the bar fly open and Olivia emerge, he couldn't look away from her, even though he was hurting so much. When she got closer he couldn't hold it back-

''You satisfied now?''

''What?''

''You won, you humiliated me, I feel lower than shit, so congratulations baby, full marks to you!''

''Jeff I didn't even know that you were here! What am I supposed to do? Check every corner just in case you happen to be there? Tell me, what can I possibly do to make this situation easier for _you?'' _she seethed, ''Because you didn't give a fuck about how I felt while you were ending our marriage or serving me with divorce papers!''

Shannon and Amy stepped back, this all needed to be done, aired to get it out of their systems, once and for all.

''We weren't working out Liv.'' he scowled.

She shook her head and pointed right at him-

''You didn't even want to try to make it work, you ran, you fucking ran out on your wife and child!''

''Liv you took your ring off like it meant nothing to you!''

''It meant _everything to me! _I was just in shock. You shut me out, do you remember completely shutting down on me? All the times you refused to speak to me? When you locked yourself in your studio with music blasting, so you didn't have to listen to me trying to convince you not to give up on us?''

This was all news to the two by-standers and it was heartbreaking to hear the truth coming out.

''So you throw yourself at the first creep who comes up to you in a bar?!''

''Hardly you fucking hypocrite!''

there was so much tension between the pair that it was 50/50 whether it's turn violent or they'd end up tearing each others clothes off right there in the parking lot. Amy could see the way they still had that angry sexual chemistry, it was just like when they first met all over again and just like back then it was going to get worse before it got better.

''Why do you even care what I do Jeff? You kicked me out of your life.''

He didn't trust himself to answer that question, he just shook his head and turned, walking in the direction of home.

Amy, Shannon and Olivia all got a cab home, all she could think was- '_No wonder Joe had vanished this was way too much drama to be dealing with.'_

Shannon saw Liv to her door, giving her a lingering hug-

''It's good that you're getting back out there and ready to move on. There's nothing wrong with that, he's just gonna have to deal with the fact that another guy _will_ be in your life soon.''

She nodded glad that she had somebody else seeing her side of things.

Shannon softly kissed her on the cheek, holding her close, ok it wasn't platonic to him as he was totally turned on by it, but in his book she was 100% single. Jeff had divorced her, she was a free agent and that meant _fare game! _ It was only right in his eyes that if she was going to move n that he should put himself in the running and he was willing to use any means necessary to woo this woman, he'd waited 10 years, it was now ON!

**AN: hi thanks so much for all the awesome reviews ;) oh and ''Joe'' is based on that hunk Joe Mangianello aka- ''Big Dick Richie'' in Magic Mike and Alcide in True Blood. And it's who I based the stripper Joey-O on in ''Another You'' too. Lol. He's tall dark and fuckable, how could I not put him in here?**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R please, xxx ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hi there, thanks once again for the amazing reviews you've made this all feel so worth while. So lets just back into this and buckle up for the end of this chapter shit is going to go down ;)**

**I only own my ocs.**

**R&R**

Another Life

Chapter 3

Jeff was pacing his bedroom, his cell phone glue to his ear as he vented to Matt-

''I honestly can't fucking believe that she was kissing some guy, right in front of me!

Matt sighed, sitting on the end of the bed, just having gotten his three sons to bed after a long tiring battle and not really in the mood for another trip down the rabbit hole of his brothers neurosis and rampant jealousy. He's endured enough of it over the past year.

''Jeffro, this isn't anything you can control. Yeah it sucks up one side and down the other but she's not going to put her life on hold while you live yours, she can't live in perpetual fear of pissing you off.''

The youngest Hardy Boy stood still, contemplating his brothers words-

''But...''he trailed off.

''I know that it hurts, but you made your bed, you didn't want to back down from getting divorced, so this goes along with that choice, now you're gonna be forced to watch her move on, you get a front row ticket.''

Jeff slumped down on his window seat- ''I...I fucked up didn't I?''

Matt sighed hearing the defeat- ''Yeah I'd say you did. You divorced the love of your life on a knee jerk whim, then you let your dumb pride rule you, you wouldn't allow yourself to take it back. Just look at what you've done Jeff, take a damn good look because it's all your own doing.''

Matt looked up to see Amy stood in the door way, looking pissed-

''Erm Jeffro I gotta go!''

The second he hung up, Amy narrowed her dark green eyes at him-

''Oh honey you just couldn't keep your mouth shut about the girls night out could you?''

''Sorry.''

''Oh you will be, somebody needs a lesson in self control and silence, you know what this means don't you?''

He nodded making a smile creeping across her lips- ''Good boy, now go and get the red ball gag like the good little sub you are.''

''Yes Mistress Lita.'' he replied happily.

Jeff was still in love with Olivia, he wanted it all back- his wife, their son, their wonderful life together, the good days and the bad days, because even their worst days never amounted to this kind of unhappiness. He wasn't sure how to do it, but he was going to win her back...some how!

Liv was jolted awake around dawn Saturday morning, her heart racing, she released her grip on the pillow that she'd been clinging to. Damn it she hated waking up like that, since she was still getting used to sleeping alone, she's wake up believing that she was still cuddled up to Jeff in their bedroom. There were even times when she could swear to being able to smell his intoxicating scent, hear his heart beating under her ear too. All in those precious few moments between sleep and awake, it was like none of the bad shit had ever happened.

She laid there not wanting to think about her dream, it's been so vivid, so real, her arms hurt just like they had that day, god damn it for dredging up so many memories...

(FLASHBACK- 7 MONTHS AGO)

_It's been so bad for the past few months, their quickie divorce proceedings had been going at such a fast pace her head was still spinning, Kian had just started school and when she had taken delivery of a couriered envelope, she was glad that he wasn't in the house for the very first time, because she knew what lay inside the envelope._

_With shaking hands she sat on the couch opening it, then clutching the contents, her eyes began blurring, knowing that the end was quite literally in her hands._

_Anger, truly explosive anger surged through her right then, throwing the papers on the glass coffee table and like a true woman possessed she headed out to the garage. She was after the most destructive item she had in there- a large sledge hammer. A sadistic smile slashed across her face as she picked it up._

_If Jeff wanted separation, she'd give him that in every sense of the word! Trekking out to the garden, she put her safety goggles on and looked at the glass walled areas that joined their two homes and shook her head. Both art studios has been emptied- very convenient. Lifting the sledge hammer she just swung it._

_The loud satisfying smash of glass gave her an almost euphoric rush of happiness, it was like with every swing of the heavy implement it got easier to breathe and think clearly, no wonder Triple H had more swagger when he carried one of these big bastards, she mused, her smile broadening._

_Her arms were aching, but she wasn't anywhere near being finished, she stepped inside through the empty 10ft high frames, her biker boots crunching on the piles of shattered glass on the hard wood flooring that was getting decimated also. She looked at the bare cream walls separating the two studios and shook the tension out of her toned arms and resumed her swing with the hammer._

_The thud made the laughter creep in, it crashed through the layer of plaster and hit the bricks, but she wasn't giving up...other people could chose to take that route, but not her, she didn't give up because things got harder!_

_It was over an hour before anyone came to try and stop he, but by then it was far too late, there was a 6ft by 6ft gaping hole in the dividing wall and there wasn't an intact pane of glass left in the place and the doors were smashed to pieces also, laid in broken heaps._

_Matt and Amy were looking at the destruction and thought that she'd finally lost the plot. There was so much to worry about, not only was she bleeding from several nasty looking cuts to her jean-short clad legs, but to her bare arms too,add that to the amount of criminal damage she'd done they knew that if he chose to Jeff could have her thrown in jail._

_Amy watched the brunette throw off her goggles, resting the sledge hammer beside the pile of bricks, a smile on her lips as she caught her breath-_

_''Hey Ames.''_

_''What the hell are you doing?''_

_Liv bobbed her perfectly arched brows-_

_''Can't you tell? It's called 'Dividing Marital Assets' a necessary evil apparently.''_

_''What set this off? You've been freakishly together for months now.'' Amy asked as tactfully as her shock would allow._

_Liv drew a breath and started her explanation-_

_''first off, I was kinda inspired by watching 'The Shining' I didn't have a fire axe so I had to improvise.'' She joked pointing to her hammer with a wink._

_Matt raised a dark brow- ''Olivia quit fucking around.''_

_Rolling her eyes she lead the way back to her house, the couple watched her pluck a pen from the hall table by the phone and carry on walking to the pristine lounge, dusty boot prints betting left on the hard wood floors. They also watched her pick up a stack of papers and sign them in several indicated places-_

_''Well, that's all of that done then.''_

_Matt and Amy shared a confused look as the younger woman's shoulders sagged-_

_''What's that?''_

_She turned to them, tears in her eyes-_

_''I'm officially divorced now.''_

_Holy shit she's just gotten her divorce papers! No wonder she'd gone on an impromptu remodel job. Amy quickly went to her sister, while Matt stood there fingers buried in his hair, still not believing that hos brother had taken things all the way to these painfully unnecessary extremes._

(PRESENT DAY)

She'd lost herself that day, she'd finally broken down and on occasion it all came flooding back to her in her dreams, haunting her when she was unguarded and at her most vulnerable. Fucking subconscious!

The clock read 6:35am, there'd be no getting back to sleep now, so as always she showered and just started baking, then she remembered as she put the new recipe of cupcakes in the oven- she had an appointment at 'Gas Chamber Ink' at 10am. That made her smile, it was her little secret, Shannon and herself had been in talks about a new piece of ink and he'd been on board from the start loving the idea.

Jeff picked Kian up from his camping night at Shane's place and he seemed a lot happier and willing to talk to him. Since he'd said that they were going to have one of their painting days, just the two of them, no _guests _he'd been much more relaxed. Jeff was so happy when Kian reached up and took his hand as they walked home, the gentle smile on his sons face was what he'd been waiting so damn long to see, he couldn't keep his own at bay.

Shannon saw Liv enter the tattoo shop from his perch on Sally's empty desk and she was armed with a Tupperware container-

''Oh my angel, you've been baking.'' he smiled, eyes spoilt for choice- baked goods or the babe holding them.

''Yes Moore, I've been baking, experimenting with a new recipe too.''

A big dirty grin spread across his boyish face-

''Well you know me, I'm always up for being involved in your experimentations Miss Dumas, shall we adjourn to a more _private area?''_

She liked the teasing innuendo and just played along-

''Oh you lead the way Mr Moore after all I am going to be stripping for you in a few minutes, it may as well be in private.''

Her words played havoc with his libido, he just hoped that he could keep his hands to himself and steady through this sitting, because getting aroused was guaranteed considering _where _he was inking her.

Liv didn't feel shy or self conscious taking her jeans off or laying down on the flattened out tattooing chair in just her t-shirt and panties, he'd have seen it all before in his job, it was part of his career and he'd seen her in a bikini before so this was nothing.

Shannon took out the stencil he'd been working so hard to perfect and showed her it-

''Tell me what you think and be honest, we can change anything you don't like.''

''Wow, Moore it's so beautiful. It's exactly what we talked about.''

It was a cascade of tiny butterflies, it would go from just below her hip bone, curving around it and stopping just above the waist band of her jeans. There was also a line of flowing script up the side that he'd added saying-

''_Friendship is love without his wings.''_

He'd found the lie in a book of love quotations that he'd found in a book store a few weeks ago and it had stuck with him, he honestly couldn't have found a more fitting line to accompany the design. God bless Lord Byron.

He'd never wanted to get something _so _right before in all of his life as he did with this ink. It was beyond just getting to see her laid out before him, it was also marking the end of a stage of her adult life. The butterflies meant freedom and change and he wanted to be as happy with this ink and she would be with the new phase her life was in.

She got sucked into the pain, the whirring of the needle and how gentle he was when he wiped away the excess ink-

''So who was that guy you were with at the bar?''

''Just someone I'd met. It was nice talking to someone who has no idea about my baggage, it was a blank sheet.''

He understood the appeal-

''So, would you see him again- Mr Blank Sheet?''

''He was a very handsome guy.'' she grinned.

He rolled his eyes resuming his work- ''yeah but he'd have to also be willing to face off with Jeffro.''

''I know, he's going to try and scare off any guy that I like or at least try to.''

''Not if he doesn't know about the guy.''

She had to smirk at the devious look on his face.

Kian looked up from the canvas they were working on and right into Jeff's eyes and asked-

''Daddy why don't you love momma any more?''

Jeff set the brush aside and slowly blew out a long breath, sitting Indian style facing his son, stroking his soft blonde hair, knowing to be as honest as always with him-

''Ki, I'll always love momma with all of my heart, that hasn't changed, it never will.''

''Then why did you go? Momma said that you both couldn't fix things, but what got broken?''

He could see the confusion in his innocent jade eyes and it cut him to the bone-

''Sometimes when you're grown up, you really really want to make things work and fit just right, but they just won't. Me and momma didn't want to keep fighting, so we did _this _instead.''

''Do you miss her?''

''Every day.''

''I think she misses you too daddy.''

On Sunday everyone gathered at Matt and Amy's for a barbecue, the whole gang was together for the first time in a long time. Liv was willing to face Jeff for the sake of Kian and their friends. It was a red hot day and everyone was going in the pool but Liv due to her secret new ink.

Shannon saw her wince as she she say down, so did Amy-

''You ok?'' she asked.

''Oh yeah I'm fine.''

''Good now get in the pool.''

''No thanks I think I'll sit this one out.''

Shannon sat on the edge grinning- ''Why so shy butterfly?''

''You should know, you're responsible for my aches and pains below the waist Mr Moore.'' she bobbed her brows suggestively.

Everyone stopped and tried to figure out what she meant by those very loaded words. Jeff couldn't believe his ears- _they were very openly flirting!_

''To be fare Olivia you took off your own pants.'' he teased, really enjoying this.

''It's have been q big challenge to do it with them on, but what can I say, I'm very independent.''

Nobody knew what to say or do, this was all sounding too bizarre, all the kids were oblivious but all the adults thought they had stumbled into some surreal dream, laced with potentially explosive sexual undertones.

''As long as you're _satisfied _with my handy work.''

''You know your skills are unrivalled Moore.''

That was the final straw, Jeff jumped out of the pool after putting Kian on Matt's shoulders and glared down at his so-called best friend and his ex wife who just grinned up at him mischievously.

''What did you do?'' he whispered in barely contained rage.

Liv matched his volume not wanting the kids to hear-

''He gave me something I _really wanted.''_

Shannon had to bite back the laughter.

Jeff's fevered imagination was running amok with his common sense now and all kinds of disgusting thoughts were cropping up and it must have shown on his face, yet he didn't care a line was being crossed here. Liv gave him an almost sensually intense look as her hands went to the button on her faded blue jean-shorts and popped it open, making him gulp helplessly. She slowly slid the short zipper down and peeled back the denim,those green eyes of hers never once wavering, then she said-

''See what he did to me.''

He looked and saw a new tattoo, all film covered and freshly done. It all made sense now, they were just playing him, the relief was immense but so as his humiliation.

''Just what did you think I'd been up to?''

''Don't play innocent Olivia.'' he sighed wearily.

''Then don't make it so easy.'' she winked, her phone chose that second to start ringing as she zipped back up.

She answered the call from the unknown number just to be able to break the death stare from Jeff-

''Hello.''

''Hi is this Olivia?'' the guy on the other end inquired.

''yes who's asking?''

''Thank god. It's Joe, we met the other night at the bar.''

Liv felt her cheeks heat up, both Jeff and Shannon were staring at her hard and unflinchingly.

''Oh my god- hi and just how did you get this number?''

''Well as you know you ran off Cinderella style into the night, before I could ask for your digits, I had to go a _very risky _route.''

It suddenly dawned on her-

''You asked my crazy ass cousins didn't you?''

''Bingo.''

His deep chuckle made her cheeks glow again.

''They were surprisingly forth coming.''

Liv wasn't at all shocked to hear this, they now hated Jeff, so any chance they got to twist the knife they would go for it mercilessly. Clearly trying to hook her up with their friend was also part of that deal too.

Jeff could hear the deep voice, oh great she was talking to some guy! Jealousy crippled him.

Olivia saw him stalk off into the house, as she wrapped up the call, Matt jumped out of the pool and said quietly-

''Please go and talk to him, I'll keep an eye on Ki.''

She went inside and found him sat at the top of the stairs, in fresh clothes, head in his hands. Going up, she joined him and against her better judgement she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him. His arms went around her shoulders, pulling her into him, her head tucked under his chin, fitting together so well. He said softly-

''This is so fucking hard it's unreal.''

She could hear the pain filled hitch in his voice-

''I know and I'm sorry for that.''

he held her tighter not wanting to let her go, his lips softly kissing her hair-

''I know that I hurt you baby, but...this whole seeing you with another guy, him calling you...it's...it's breaking my heart.''

her eyes swam with tears at his honesty, she drew back and looked into those hypnotic eyes of his, then she took in every detail of his face again. Yet she knew every line, every tiny scar and every perfect curve of his face, but they hadn't been this close in a very long time.

That moment they spent looking at each other was a beautiful one, a moment of true peace and reflection, a little glimpse of how they used to be before they got so complicated. He put aside any animosity and reached up, cupping her face, his thumb ghosting over the soft skin of her cheek, to his delight she didn't pull away, no she leaned into it, a small gentle smile playing across her mouth.

Something changed then, when he smiled back, a very subtle shift happened between them and they both began leaning in.

The second their lips met, the passion, the love, the deep down frustration just ignited. This wasn't some soft tentative testing of the waters kind of kiss, no this was a deep, heated, hands grabbing lips demanding kiss full of pent up needing.

He pulled her up, getting them off the stairs and out of clear sight and backed her against the wall in the alcove by the attic stairs.

Liv was terrified, aroused and very confused, but she just couldn't stop herself, she loved him too much and even if this was just a fleeting moment of weakness, she was willing to take every bit of what he was offering to her.

Jeff wanted her, he prayed that she wouldn't stop him, his love was crushing him inside, he had to have her and show her how much he loved her, just as much as he always had, that he'd made a mistake and needed everything that she brought into his life.

''Liv I want you.''

He said kissing up her neck, knowing all the sweet spots that made her moan in that delicious way that she did, the way that drove him insane with lust.

''I want you too.''

Against her kiss swollen lips he said in a voice roughened by desire he said- ''Then _have _me.''

She shuddered at his choice of words and reached between them, undoing her shorts, not caring about her new ink possibly getting hurt, she kicked them aside and watched him tear open his belt and jeans.

He was hurting he was so turned on, he hadn't had sex in over a year, hadn't wanted to just fuck some cheap slut despite the offers from a few bar skanks. He'd had zero interest in cheap empty sex. She threw her panties on top of her shorts and reached out for him,, her skilled fingers going around his long thick arousal, knowing just how to touch him and drive him wild.

''Bet nobody else can make you this hard.'' she purred nipping at his ear, making him shudder and gasp.

''Only you baby.''

He gently lifted her behind her knees, pinned her to the wall. Linking her legs around his hips and during one deep searing kiss he slowly sank into her tight, wet body. He felt her tense up, knowing that it must have been uncomfortable for her after so long-

''Sorry baby, I'll take care of you I swear that I will.''

Liv held on to his broad muscular shoulders and nodded- ''slowly.'' she whispered.

He slowly made love to her, letting her get used to him again, but it wasn't long before she was urging him to go faster, she dug her nails into the soft skin of his perfect ass cheeks making him hiss as he thrust faster, taking her closer and closer to her much needed release.

The way she breathlessly whispered- ''Harder.''

nearly sent him spiralling over the edge, his legs were killing him, his whole body was crying out for more as he gave her exactly what she wanted.

They came together in a heated, shuddering moment of total surrender. Lips clinging to each others, hearts racing, legs shaking and sweat running down their bodies.

She looked at him, waiting for him to freak out ans run from her and what they'd just done, but what she got instead was a beautiful serene smile and the words-

''I've missed you so so much.''

To which she replied- ''Me too Jeffro.''

Amy had been half way up the stairs when she'd heard the pair going at it and had been shocked, yes they'd still been full of chemistry, but she hadn't expected them to actually fuck! She had a very bad feeling about this, someone was going to get very hurt.

**AN- I hope you liked the sexy little twist it was so much fun to write ;) got soooo much planned for this story now, just keep dropping those awesome reviews, they make the chapters get posted quicker.**

**R&R thanks everyone xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: these reviews are still blowing me away, it's so nice to hear from you guys. This chapter was so much fun to write, hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 4

It had been a full week since Amy had seen her sister and Jeff up to no good, but Liv had yet to spill her big secret to her. Amy had tried several times to get her to confide in her, but got nothing out of Liv. She didn't dare tell Matt what she'd seen, he'd tattle to the rest of the gang like a little school girl.

On the surface the divorced pair were just the same as always, but Amy had noticed Jeff's tendency to look at Livvy when she wasn't watching and get a big smug smile on his face, he was like the cat that got the cream. Yet Liv showed no sign of smugness or guilt, this set alarm bells ringing to Amy.

No, she was sick of waiting, Olivia needed some serious girl talk! It's happen one way or another.

Liv had tried all week to forget her moment of weakness with Jeff, yes it had been passionate and what she'd wanted at the time, but looking back she knew that it couldn't keep happening. She didn't trust Jeff any more, not with anything that involved her feelings, he'd burned that bridge.

Yet, since the _incident _Jeff had been a lot more present in her and Kian's lives. When he picked Kian up from school, he'd hang around longer and help her with him as she prepared dinner. He'd come by the diner every day for lunch, which he hadn't done in over a year.

She was actually feeling suffocated, like her forcing his way back into her life, back into the role of _man in her life, _she didn't know if he was thinking that she was an easy lay or what, but she wasn't liking how often he was just _showing up._

It was Friday afternoon, April and Olivia were cleaning up the kitchen when Ken entered with Erika and Kian, he'd done the school run as they'd been rushed off their feet-

''Hey girls, the kitchen still open? the kids are starved apparently.''

''Sure is,'' Liv called through the open serving hatch.

April handed over the menus as the kids came to greet their moms.

Liv wanted to spend some time with their son now before his weekend with Jeff began, plus he was staying over at Ken and April's that night. They'd offered to take him for the night, because everybody in their group had seen that Liv was stressed and needed some sleep or some down time. It's taken some real convincing on April's behalf, because Olivia was starting to worry that she was starting to look like one of those mothers who was constantly passing her child off to other people.

Liv hung out at the bar in her office that evening. Just to possibly avoid Jeff dropping by her house. He knew that Kian was at the Anderson's and she didn't want him getting any ideas about them hooking up. It was cowardly hiding out, but if it saved her from any potentially awkward encounters, she'd take that cowardly badge and wear it openly.

By 10pm, the office was spotlessly clean and tidy and all of her paper work was done too. Heading out to the bar, she wanted to kick herself for not just slipping out of the back door, not only was it nearly dead, but the only customers were Matt, Amy, Shannon and of course _Jeff!_

Shannon hugged her-

''Well, where have you been hiding all night?''

''No where, how much have you had to drink Moore?'' she inquired as he patted her ass.

''I'm sober as a judge.'' he grinned cheekily.

''Sure you are.'' she peeled his hand off her ass.

She let the bar staff go home and dropped the bolts on the doors, causing Amy to cheer-

''Woo lock in!''

They hadn't done this in several years, not since the kids came along, as much as she hated the idea of being locked in anywhere with her ex, it was way more favourable than being in an empty house where he could make a move any second, after all she still suspected he had a key. That reminded her- she should probably change the locks!

She went around shutting the curtains, ignoring the feeling of being watched by Jeff. She grabbed a Bud for everyone and put her money in the register and reluctantly joined them, sitting beside Amy at the table.

''Ok we're playing a game.'' Matt smirked- ''Truth or Dare.''

Liv chuckled- ''Are we 12 again?''

''Well if you'd prefer strip poker.'' Amy nudged her.

Jeff smirked at Olivia catching her eye-

''If I recall you lost the last time that got played.''

Liv didn't want to think back to that night two years ago, she'd played it with just Jeff, it had ended in her being naked, on the pool table across the bar, the she'd proceeded to ride Jeff on the felt, as the juke box played ''Crimson and Clover'' nobody knew about that night but the two of them.

She didn't blush or get nervous, she held eye contact and shrugged-

''Jeffro,I may have ''lost'' but if you'd taken a second to think you'd have noticed that it was _you _getting played, _not _the game.''

''You lost on purpose?''

She nodded- ''Face it Hardy, when it comes to playing games, I make the rules not you.''

He knew then that this wasn't going to be as simple as he'd figured it would be. They'd had sex once, surely the most difficult part was behind them now- they'd given in and admitted that they'd missed each other. What was with the whole Ice Queen act?

Shannon clapped his hands- ''Ok my turn- Matt, truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''Did you and Amy _really _do the nasty in Vince McMahon's limo back in the day?''

The couple laughed and Amy shook her head-

''No,we didn't do it in the limo.''

''It was on the hood.'' matt grinned proudly.

Amy went next, she was going to throw the cat amongst the pigeons and jolt the warring former couple either into a confession or some other kind of action.

''Livvy, truth or dare?''

Olivia thought, seeing the slightly wicked glint on her sisters eyes, this was gonna be bad either way-

''dare.''

''Great! Olivia Caroline Dumas, I dare you to- for one whole minute- _kiss _Shannon! _On the lips!''_

Matt's dark eyes slid to Jeff who was glaring holes into his former sister in law. Liv was trying not to laugh and Shannon was all goofy smiles.

She saw the blonde whip out a Chap Stick and begin applying it to his lips liberally, his grin not budging.

''_Cherry _Chap Stick? What is this a Katy Perry song?''

Shannon basically climbed over Jeff's lap to get to Liv-

''Quit stalling hot stuff.'' he winked, dropping on to the stool beside her, smacking his lips at her.

She glared at her sister- ''Evil!''

''One full minute.'' the red head teased, tapping her watch.

Before she could say anything back Shannon had pulled her on to his own lap and was kissing her. All she could think was- _'Holy shit he's actually a really good kisser!' _and _'This cherry Chap Stick tastes really odd!'_

Then she remembered that Jeff was sat two feet away, this was a kinky situation even for them and their old habits together.

Jeff wanted to kill his best friend, it was like taking a bullet! The second he caught sight of Moore slipping her the tongue, he just snapped and practically speared the pair off the stool. Liv tumbled on the her back on the floor, Jeff was on top of Shannon with his big inked hands around his neck, throttling him-

''I'll fucking kill you!'' he growled like a mad man.

Matt dived to separate the pair, as Livvy was helped up by Amy. Jeff finally released his hold on the smaller guy. Well, until he saw Shannon pull a piece of gum out of his mouth and grin up at Jeff as he said-

''I think this belongs to Liv.''

Jeff roared in total rage and punched him in the eye-

''you fucking traitor! She's off limits to you, you little prick!''

Matt got his brother in a head lock and dragged him off to the men's room to calm down and clean up. He had to throw him through the door and guard it, just in case he went back for seconds.

''you've been acting nuts all week, now _this! _Amy says you've been around Liv a lot this week, I think you should maybe back off bro, it's fucking with your head.''

''It's not that simple.'' He ran his aching hand under the freezing cold water.

''Why not?''

Jeff kept quiet not wanting to spill the secret.

Matt sighed- ''There's no point in you keeping secrets, yours always end in heaps of trouble.''

''Fine, last week something happened.'' he dried his hands off, throwing the paper towel in the trash- ''Olivia and me...we...we had sex Matt and it was amazing, it was _so right.''_

Leaning against the door Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut-

''Of all the stupid things to do, you chose to do _that one!_ Do you realise that by doing that, you've just set your post-divorce truce back by...about 6 months! If you'd gone out and fucked _Beth_ it'd have had less impact. I swear if you thought with your brain instead of you cock you'd have had way less problems in your life and you'd be happier!''

''Shut up Matt! You have no idea what you're talking about!''

''Oh really? So she _hasn't _been weird with you since it happened then?''

Jeff gulped, knowing that he'd had to force her to spend any time with him, none of it was voluntary on her part.

Matt nodded- ''Figured as much.''

Jeff shot him a glare- ''Are you gonna chew me out over Shan too?''

''Fuck no that little prick asked for that one I saw him slip her the tongue, if you hadn't hit him I would have done it.''

Liv put the ice chips into the napkin and handed it to Shannon, shooting him a little glare-

''I really hope that that kiss was worth it because Jeffro is gonna be baying for your blood now.''

He held the ice to his eye and winked at her with his good eye-

''Totally worth it, don't act like you didn't enjoy it.''

She clipped him on the end of the nose with a soggy beer mat-

''Less of that talk Moore, what was with you sticking your tongue down my throat?''

Wiping at his nose, he just looked at her and said innocently-

''what? I was just stealing me some gum.''

She couldn't stay mad at him when she thickened his accent and gave her that innocent look it was too adorable!

''Yeah well next time you go _stealing some gum _ make sure there's not a pissed off ex sat two feet away.''

_''Next time _huh?'' he got a huge hopeful grin.

''Whoa there Moore, slip of the tongue!''

''Pun intended I hope.'' he flirted.

''Less of that Cherry lips!'' she said shaking her head, this was descending into a flirt fest way too fast.

Jeff and Matt exited the hall from the men's room, Jeff's green eyes met Liv's, he was about to try and talk to her when her cell phone rang, blaring out Alex's tone. He only ever called this late if there was an emergency, so she didn't hesitate to answer-

''Hi, Alex is everything ok?''

''No Livvy, we've got a bone to pick with you little lady!'' he replied making her wonder what the hell was going on.

''Really? Why?''

''Oh yeah really, you wanna tell us why you haven't called back our good friend Joe?'' Alex asked sternly.

''_That's _why you're calling me at 11:30pm?!''

''We hook you up with a great guy, with our good friend Joe and you don't follow up!''

Then Steven came on the line-

''Listen up kid, Joe is perfect for you, you just call him ok?''

Liv groaned- ''I can't believe that this is really happening, I'm getting peer pressure and dating advise from two guys who have never been in a long term relationship.''

''Just call the guy, our good friend Joe is single and if we find out that you haven't called him within a week...I'll mail a picture of him to aunt Jolene and then we can see how bad her peer pressure is compared to us.'' Steven chuckled his signature evil chuckle.

''Oh so it's blackmail now? Jesus Christ, I'll _think about it, _goodnight you psychos.''

Liv hung up, Amy frowned- ''Blackmail?''

''Steve and Alex are wanting to know why I was ignoring ''their good friend Joe'' who is apparently perfect dating material.'' she said quietly.

''Dating? With his looks, I'd say hot booty call action too. 6Ft5! Wow, I'll bet it's all proportional too. Lubricant, that's all I'm saying.'' Amy chuckled, knocking back the last of her beer.

The two brothers couldn't hear what the two girls were laughing about, Matt did see Amy indicate the size of something with her hands, so it was probably better not to ask.

When they all exited the bar, Matt and Amy were the first to drive off leaving the other three very uncomfortable, Shannon had driven Jeff down and even the generally very forgiving guy that he was, drew the line somewhere, and it was offering his attacker a lift home. A black eye sealed that.

Liv looked at her ex and gave in-

''Jeff you're not walking home, you'll get yourself murdered, get in.''

He couldn't believe her generosity , but during the silent drive he couldn't hold the words inside any longer-

''I can't believe you kissed him!''

She glared not taking her eyes off the road-

''_He _kissed _me! _And it was just a dumb dare.''

''So did you like it?''

''I'm NOT answering that, you're looking for a fight and I'm not giving into you there.''

''Fine, but I meant what I said to him- you're off limits to _him!''_

She exhaled- ''And to _everyone _ if your attitude to Joe calling me was anything to go by last week.''

''Liv do I have to remind you what we did last week? Or did I imagine us making love?''

''Making love? Jeff we _fucked, _up against a wall, lets not romanticise the facts here shall we.'' she pulled up her drive, shutting off her engine.

Jeff got out and slamming the door of her car so hard he was shocked he didn't shatter the window. She got out too, giving him a death stare across the top.

''So, was all that _'I missed you too' _stuff true? Or was it just the ''fucking'' as you so eloquently called it- that you missed?''

Insulted she just blew up, circling around to him-

''Fuck you Jeff!''

He leaned forward- ''You already have baby.'' it was followed by a nasty sneer.

She threw her bag down, drew back her fist to punch him, but his lightning fast reflexes caught her fist easily and he backed her against the side of the car, trapping her. The close proximity still effected her, the way he was pressed right up against her, the way she couldn't look away, the raging emotions, _this _was exactly how shit got so fucked up in the first place- dangerous sexually charged situations like this one!

''Let go of me right now!''

''Not until you look me in the eyes and you tell me that what we did meant nothing to you.'' he said low and rough, the close contact, starting to turn him on.

She looked up at him and said-

''Fine...it wasn't meaningless, but we can't repeat it. You cut me out of your life, you don't get to do that and still get me in the sack when ever you've got an itch to scratch. I'm not your personal whore Jeff, if you want a whore use _Beth!''_

He flinched, instantly letting go of her, was that how she thought he was acting? _Using her as a __whore? _Didn't she know him at all? Backing away he scowled-

''Yeah well maybe I'll give Beth a call!''

He turned on his heel and stalked off in the direction of his house, mad as hell.

On Saturday Liv didn't want to even think about the events of last night. After her shower she noticed that some of her older ink was looking a bit faded and needed sharpening up, so she text Shannon seeing if could help her out.

Shannon was at 'Gas Chamber Ink' early to open up that morning when he got her text, he had to re-read it three times, before he believed it, letting out a massive cheer that caught Shane's attention as he stepped through the front door-

''Man it's too early to be that happy.''

''Not for me.''

The text said-

_''Hey Cherry Lips can I get a touch up later? Liv xxx.''_

One kiss and she was already after a booty call, he sent her a text back-

_''Sure thing beautiful I'll come over tonight and give you that touch up xxx''_

Ten long frustrating years of waiting was about to pay off! She was going to remember this night for the rest of her life for all the right reasons, he was going to show her every trick that he knew, old 'Moore Magic' was getting kicked up a notch, he was turning it up to eleven!

Olivia was out running, trying her last resort pass time to try and clear her head. She'd hoped her shower would do the trick, but it's failed her. While she was running down Main Street she saw Jeff and their three dogs sat at a table outside the coffee shop. She was about to turn and go the other way when she saw BETH join him with two coffees and put her hand on top of his and he shot Beth a smile too.

That pissed Liv off beyond measure, so he hadn't been bluffing about calling up Beth for Whore Duty. Yes it hurt but something come to her, she pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her hoodie and dialled a number, thankfully they picked up.

''Hi, finally Cinderella calls me.'' he teased in that deep sexy voice.

She laughed- ''Hi Joe, I'm so sorry about that.''

''No problem, how have you been?''

''Full of busy.''

''Same here to be honest, but now that I've _finally _got you on the phone, I've gotta ask- would you like to go out on a date with me?''

She smiled- ''I'd love to.''

They made the arrangements for Sunday night. If Jeff was going to be a jerk, she was going to really start her new life as she meant to go on, Step One- start dating again!

**AN: I really hope you liked that as much as I did, next chapter we'll tackle the ''booty call'' and the date. It will probably be up Monday or Tuesday as I'm working all weekend and most of next week too, but I won't forget I promise.**

**R&R please ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:wow how the hell am I at 30 reviews already?! this is incredible thank you all so so much, well lets get this on the road then shall we, here goes...**

**I only own my oc's- (if I owned Jeff I'd have no time to type and one very pissed boyfriend.)**

**R&R please.**

Another Life

chapter 5

Shannon knew that tonight with Liv's ''touch up'' could _not_ be like every other hook up he'd ever had, no way. His usual tactic would to go all out on the male grooming, but she was too smart to fall for that, she knew him too well, Liv would see through it straight away.

He looked in the mirror on his office wall and took a deep breath, he could be himself with her, none of that smooth talking bull shit, no arch-seducer moves, where he'd unhook her bra with his teeth- no, he'd tried that in his teens and very nearly ripped his lips off, he'd gotten his old lip piercing snagged on the the hooks.

Ok, he wasn't like Jeff in any way, he was several inches shorter for a start and not as built, but he knew that he wasn't unattractive, he'd actually been complimented on his looks many times over the years. But Liv was a beautiful woman, with guys coming on to her all the time at the bar, but he'd figured that he was coming from a better place- _friendship! _

What better place to start? Her and Jeff had started off as enemies and oddly enough they'd ended that way too, they'd gone full circle.

Going to his desk draw, he praised his good thinking- getting condoms, he didn't know her preference- ribbed? Coloured? Flavoured? It wasn't like he could _ask Jeff! _Well he could but he wouldn't live to have any of the sex he was so close to getting.

So, he'd just bought one box of every kind that he could get his hands on.

That night Olivia was still fuming over seeing the intimate looking scene between Jeff and Beth- that rat faced bitch! She sincerely hoped that he kept bis promise to keep Kian away from her. Granted he'd said that he wasn't sleeping with her, but how long would that last? It was still hard as hell, they were ex's and ex's had too much history to not let it get in the way, Matt and Amy were a prime example.

Their little bout of _reliving history _had ended in one unplanned pregnancy and three beautiful terrors she called her nephews. She didn't like the way her thoughts were going at that moment. Granted Jeff had had a very painful vasectomy, it was reversible and the mental image of Beth being pregnant by him turned her stomach. Kian could end up with a half brother or sister!

The knock sounded Shannon's arrival, as usual with their group everyone was just welcome to come straight in-

''Hey Moore, you ready to get started?''

She began sliding off her red and black chequered shirt she'd worn over her tank top.

His heart was starting to race at her words, he entered the lounge, his eyes saw the shirt hit the coffee table-

''Hello there Miss Dumas.''

She shot him a smile over her shoulder, liking the way he said things, all flirtatious and_ sweet _ in that accent of his-

''Hello there yourself Mr Moore.''

Shannon actually felt sick with nerves, he was suddenly 17 again and clueless, painfully aware of his own fidgeting hands and the complete lack of action below his waist, the Moore Magic had gone into full fear based retreat, the white flags were the only thing flying at full mast!

Liv had no idea what was wrong with him, turning to her friend she frowned-

''Moore honey are you ok? Jesus you're shaking, come sit down, you're in no state to touch up my ink like that.''

She parked him on the couch.

_Touch up her ink? _what the hell?

''Huh?''

Sitting beside him she placed a hand on his knee-

''Are you getting sick?''

She felt something in the knee pocket of his cargo pants rustle, what the hell? Come to think of it, his pocket was filled to bursting point.

''No I'm not..erm getting sick..just a little...off.''

Not to mention surprised and disappointed. Whoa this could have ended in a huge fuck up, or a soul destroying embarrassment on his behalf, you don't go into battle half cocked- Jesus that sounded BAD even in his own head!

''Ok...what the hell are you carrying in there?'' she pointed her red painted finger nail to his pocket curiously.

Without thinking her just came out with it-

''Rubbers.''

Liv just erupted into laughter and he cursed himself as his face got deeply flushed, he could hear the blood rushing to the very tips of his ears.-

''Well, a guys gotta be prepared for everything these days.''

''Wow Moore, you're like a boy scout, raised by porn stars or something. You never fail to surprise me.''

''Well I shock the shit out of myself at times too.''

He could see that she was upset by something behind all the smiles, so in an effort to take his mind off his almost-pass and likely inability to get it up, he had to be a friend and ask-

''Wanna talk about it?''

She sunk into the corner of the couch amongst the pile of cushions, he head laying back on them-

''I saw Jeff and Beth having a cosy little meeting at that café and it was that place he used to take me to get hot chocolate when I was pregnant, they were sat at _our _table, the one that looks over the park...it kinda hammered home that he's moved on.''

''Only because you did too.'' he said it trying not to sound judgemental in the slightest.

She shook her head- ''The Beth thing has been going on longer, I had to find out off Kian.''

Shan pursed his lips, pissed at Jeff for being so stupid.

''But I fucked up Shan...both of us did really.''

''How?''

''We..we had _sex..just last week_ and it raised more questions that I wanted in my head. Tell me...tell me that I'm a whore Shannon.''

The tears prickled her eyes and they just broke his heart-

''Honey, you're _not a whore, _at all! Shit like this happens all the time with ex's.''

''Shan I'm supposed to be one of the smart ones.''

He held her hand- ''Even smart people fuck up, look at Lance Armstrong.''

Olivia couldn't help but laugh- ''Thanks for making me laugh.''

She gave his hand a loving squeeze.

''Any time, but come on, tell me what's new with you, there's gotta be something going on that's good.''

She nodded- ''I've got a date tomorrow night.''

He felt the instant sting of jealousy- ''With that big guy from the bar?''

''Yes and he's called Joe.''

He didn't like the feeling it gave him hearing this news, but unlike Jeff he'd never try to talk her out of it or kick up a jealous fuss. No, he was much more subtle than that, ok not in every area of his life, but this area he was Metal Gear Solid stealth.

He was going to use his head, ok he might not be one of life's great thinkers but her knew how to piss people off.

''Good.'' he smiled- ''You should start dating again, it's been a year, you're only 34.''

''exactly I'm not dead from the neck down.''

Exiting the house, his head was all over the place, he was relieved not to have made an ass out of himself with a botched pass, but he also had all the information in order to stir a pretty big pot. Heading over to Jeff's he knew he'd be able to set some wheels in motion now. Hardy had hurt Liv, so it was Shannon's self appointed duty as _potential suitor _to hurt Jeff right back, albeit in a passive aggressive fashion.

What Shannon hadn't banked on after talking to Jeff was, the Hardy boy calling up Beth in a jealous rage and inviting her to _come over _ on Sunday night after he'd put Kian to bed, breaking the promise he'd made to Olivia and his son.

In Jeff's eyes they were practically in a silent war now, if she was hooking up, he'd decided to out do her and get with the one person Liv hated more than she hated him- Beth Britt!

Maturity be damned!

Ok, fucking Beth was going to be the lowest road to take, especially given that he loved Liv very much, but he was hurting too, nothing stopped the pain, it was 24/7, he just wanted it to stop...even if it was just fro one night.

On Sunday Amy was ecstatic at the news of Liv's date, they were going through her wardrobe and the eldest asked-

''Hmm what outfit goes with _stud?''_

She pondered her index finger tapping her chin.

''A horse whip and a saddle usually.'' Liv joked.

Amy had the decency to blush- ''I swear I'll return them to you.''

''Erm no thanks, that saddle will probably have yours or Matt's naked butt print indented in it forever now, keep it _I insist.''_

''Thanks, so where is Joe the stud taking you? In a strictly none sexual way.''

Liv smirked side stepping the last part-

''We're going to that restaurant that looks over the lake.''

''Ooh very romantic and no Hardy related memories, never a bad thing.''

''Aren't you forgetting something? Jeff proposed to me in that lake,_naked.''_

Amy cringed, then asked- ''Come to think of it Liv, you were naked _both times_ a guy popped the question to you,''

''Oh god you're right!''

''Well, just keep your clothes on tonight and you'll be fine.''

''Whoa call the presses, Amy Dumas just promoted abstinence! Better not let Matty hear you say that kind of shit, he'll have a blue ball break down.''

''So, are you nervous about tonight?''

''My first first date in a decade? Yes! But it's also kinda the final nail in the coffin.''

Amy gave in and said- ''I know about you having sex with Jeff.''

''I figured that you did...but part of me isn't ready to let that part of my life die, he was with me for eight years...that's longer than Rob was with me...and I still love Jeff.'' she looked right at her sister as they stood there in the walk-in, tears springing up- ''I _love _him when I _should _hate him. I don't and he even said he missed me, but he still goes back to Beth. Yeah I get that it was fucked up the last time I spoke to him about us fucking...but-''

Amy hugged her- ''But you didn't expect him to go running straight to her?''

''I didn't. I get that she's pretty, I'm not in denial there, I know that I'm just the boring ex wife now that it's over, I'm too familiar to him.'' she sniffed- ''But I'll never see him as being any of those things.''

Over at Jeff's he was getting Kian ready for their trip to the new reptile house at the zoo. Looking at him, yes Kian looked like Jeff's mini-me but some things about him were SO Liv that he couldn't help but melt inside, he was just as much a Dumas as he was a Hardy.

He really regretted not having more kids with Olivia, he knew in his heart that he'd wanted Kian to have a little sister, one who looked just like her momma, a little hardy Princess. But, that ship had sailed and he'd _never _have babies with anybody else, not now not ever!

Then it came back to him- Liv's date! What if she really got with that roided up freak? What if she wanted more children? It's kill him to see it, he genuinely believed that he'd fall down dead from that.

''Daddy are you ok?''

Those jade green eyes looked into his own, as Jeff finished putting Kian's coat on him.

''I'm fine Ki-Wi.''

Kian smiled at the nickname, his angelic face tilted to the side and said-

''You miss momma.''

It wasn't even a question, his 4 year old had read him like a book and he couldn't lie to him-

''Sure I do, I love momma. I miss our home, our family but we're still together...just in a different way now.''

''Different in good- a boy at school has _two daddies!'' _

Jeff had to smile at his son, thankfully he didn't see anything wrong being different, and as a Hardy he was born to be different too.

That evening Liv was getting ready and Amy was nearly in tears watching-

''What's wrong with you? PMS playing up?''

''No.'' she sniffed- ''You're just so brave, if I'd gone through half of what you have in this life I'd be tied up in a fucking straight jacket in some loony bin out in the woods.''

''Amy. You've been through bad shit too and the closest you got to a straight jacket was tying Matt to a dining table.''

Amy still chuckled at the memory-

''Ah god times.''

''For _you _Shannon still won't eat in that kitchen.''

Olivia started on her make up.

''Speaking of Shan the Man, what's up with the two of you?''

''In what way?'

''Oh no, don't go playing the innocent card.'' She laughed laying back against the pillows on her sisters bed- ''You two are constantly flirting, granted it's always been treading a very fine line with you two, even when you were married. But these past few months- _wow _it has been like verbal foreplay!''

''You're imagination is running away with you there Ames.''

''Horse shit it is! You're _verbally fucking each other!''_

''We are not! So what if we flirt a little? It's harmless, it's just words.''

''Not when Shan is still clearly wanting to nail you! He's like a horny liquid metal Terminator he'll just keep coming back together after a gun shot and keep on trying to get at you.''

Liv rolled her eyes- ''Oh thanks for ruining that movie for me, now I'll never be able to look at Robert Patrick ever again.''

''You're welcome, call it pay back for ruining 'Pulp Fiction' and anything strawberry related too. They played that song 'Strawberry Wine' in the bar over from the gym in town and I couldn't even finish my drink.''

''For vomiting?''

''No for laughing.'' Amy replied- ''So, promise me one thing- please for the love of sanity _don't _ sleep with Shannon, like EVER! This group can take a lot of shit, but _not that.''_

Olivia dusted the powder brush over her face and combed out her freshly curled lashes-

''I'm _not _nailing Moore, I assure you, that would be a total bitch move. He's still Jeff's best friend and I still have a child to raise with the man. That'd be suicide.''

''Good, because a s pissed as you are at Jeff, that'd be the one thing that'd really break him and Matt can't lose a brother.''

''Ames I don't want to hurt Jeff, despite what he may have done over the past year.''

She got dressed, they'd chosen a mid thigh length, black silk, wrap around dress, it didn't show too much flesh, and it was teamed with a pair of black patent leather heels and she was done. Her hair was left in its natural long loose curls, she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

''You look gorgeous, he's going to be eating out of the palm of your hand, you just make sure that's all he's eating out of by the end of the night- go easy on the wine.''

''stop it, man you're obsessed with sex.''

''Oh you can blame that on Matt.''

''Not likely, you get that all from moms crazy horn dog genetics, it's the back lash from the red hair.'' she teased.

The heavy knock on the door made them both jump slightly, time really had gotten away from them.

''Ok, no further that second base...ok maybe third but only if it's a **really **good date.'' Amy said seriously.

Liv rolled her eyes picking up her clutch bag-

''Not happening, let yourself out and thanks for helping me out.''

They hugged and Olivia had to admit, she wasn't as nervous as she'd imagined she'd be by this point...until she opened the door to all 6ft5 of hunk!

Joe couldn't fight the smile that came to him, she just looked stunning.

''Hi.''he said looking her up and down- ''Wow.''

She blushed, looking him over too- Jesus the guy was so _fit _, his short sleeved white shirt could barely contain his biceps and chest and his black pants- phew, his thighs were like tree trunks, she kept all that to herself-

''You look very handsome yourself.''

He liked her cheeky little smile.

Amy watched from the window as Joe helped her sister into his huge black SUV, what a gent! He didn't even cop a feel of her ass, this all pointed to him being a a decent guy so far.

On the way to the restaurant Joe said-

''I actually ended up at he wrong house before I found you, man your neighbour is one one odd guy.''

_please god don't let him being talking about Jeff! _She thought, her eyes sliding to him-

''Oh? Which one- blonde guy? Dark haired or purple hair and ink?''

''The purple haired one.''

_FUCK!_

''Oh, why do you say that?''

''The second he opened the door, he gave me this really insane look, thought he was going kill me to be honest.''

A nervous laugh escaped her-

''He's harmless...my sister is married to his brother.''

She skated around the truth, giving as much as she dared to at this early stage.

''Shit sorry, so he's your brother in law, my bad.'' Joe wanted to kick himself now.

''No it's ok.''

''He had a really cute kid though.''

Liv lit up at him thinking that their son was cute.

At the restaurant they began really getting to know each other and all nervous tension had fallen away-

''So what do you do for a living?''

''I'm...now don't judge me Miss Dumas.''

''I wouldn't dare.''

''Ok, I split my time between my 9 to 5 of construction work through the week, with my weekend as a stripper.''

He waited for her reaction, hoping that she wouldn't think it was cheap.

Liv was stunned- ''Well, that explains the body.''

Joe's smirk went to a huge ear to ear smile-

''So, you don't mind?''

''Not at all, it's pretty awesome. So, I'm sat here with a real life Magic Mike huh? Come on what your stripper name?''

''It's Joey-Oh.''

She met his dark sexy eyes and her whole body reacted as if he'd physically touched her-

''Perfect stripper name.''

''Thanks, so tell me about you.''

''As you know I own my bar and diner, I used to sing in a band in New York and I also used to paint.''

''And you have three crazy identical cousins.''

''I do indeed.''

''They called me tonight.'' he said sipping his single beer, he was the designated driver after all, he saw her big green eyes go wide and fight a smile.

''Oh hell, I'm almost afraid to ask what they said to you.''

''I'll tell you, they said to be on my best behaviour or they'd beat the shit out of me whether I was their friend or not. But they did hint that you'd been through a lot in the past year.''

She appreciated his tactful words-

''Yeah you could say that, but there's something you have to know before we go any further than a first date.''

Joe didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't in his nature to judge or act like an immature jack ass over stuff that was out of his control-

''Go ahead, it can't be that bad, really.''

''I've just gone through a very painful messy divorce.''

''Ahh, that explains the protective cousins.''

''exactly, but that's not all- I also have a son.''

He smiled nodding- ''You're a mom? That's not a big deal, kids are great, I happen to be a favourite uncle to my sisters insane brood of four.''

She had to smile at his instant acceptance-

''There's more and this is the tricky part, my ex husband...you've already met him.''

He cocked one dark brow-

''Unless you secretly married one of your cousins I can not remember the guy at all.''

''He's the purple haired neighbour and the cute kid you saw, _our son- _Kian.''

Joe had to laugh- ''Wow, that's complicated, no wonder he looked totally pissed when I showed up at his door.''

Olivia couldn't stop laughing this guy was so laid back, this was such a change, no drama, no probing questions, just easy acceptance.

At Jeff's place he'd just put Kian to bed, with new stuffed toy snake coiled around the bed post, a souvenir from their day together. All he could think about was 'Joe' on his date with _his _Olivia! No matter what or who came along she'd always be _his! _Just like he'd always be hers, they'd been through too much to sever every tie.

He still slept in their marital bed, still had her name inked on his ring finger, where his wedding band had once laid, ''Want You'' was still inked on his hip. The day he'd found out that she'd had her Hardy ink removed and her ring finger ink, he'd just gone to pieces.

Matt had found him face down, drunk on the bathroom floor, wearing only his boxer, staring that their wedding picture he'd had propped against the side of the bath tub.

He was shaken from his grim past by a soft knock at the door, he knew who it was and what it was leading to and he also knew why it was making him feel sick to the pit of his stomach.

Beth entered, looking to see Jeff coming down the stairs, he raised a finger to his lips and pointed to Kian's room. She followed him to the lounge, trying not to look at the mantle full of the family pictures.

''Are you sure that this is all right? I don't want Olivia on my back Jeff, she scares the shit out of me I won't lie.''

Jeff chuckled sitting down- Liv could be a scary bitch when she wanted to be, especially when it came to their son and his well fare.

''What she doesn't know about won't kill her.''

Beth saw something reckless and worrying in his eyes, something had gone on since she'd seen him last, especially if he was inviting her over while Kian was there.

Jeff couldn't do this soberly, so he got up and grabbed the vodka out of the freezer and knocked back enough to loosen himself up, then rejoined her, she was still wearing the same expression-

''Jesus Beth lighten up, she's not about to bust in on us she's..._busy _with her own fucking life.''

She saw the bottle in his hand and the way that he was behaving, this was the side of him she'd known all those years ago and the scary part was- it hadn't taken a single drug to push him to this, no, he'd gotten there all on his own.

Bath barely had time to see him moving closer before he kissed her.

It felt strange to him, to be kissing Beth of all people, she didn't taste like Liv, nope she tasted faintly of cigarettes and diet coke. Where as Liv always tasted like spearmint and occasionally strawberries. Jeff caught the taste of something sweet on Beth's lips, the sweet synthetic taste of _strawberry _lip balm. It was enough to make him pull back and swipe the greasy substance from her lips with the back of his hand, in an attempt to get rid of it.

Even with alcohol in his system and his pride on the floor, he couldn't have anything reminding him of his past even if it was just a cheap imitation of a blissful memory and the taste of that fruit. When he was satisfied that it was all wiped off her lips he kissed her again, not wanting to hear her speak again.

She knew where this was going, the second her shirt came off and hit the floor-

''Can we please go upstairs?''

_Upstairs?_ To the bed he'd shared with his wife? Where Kian had been conceived all those years ago? He might have been acting like a bastard but it only ran _so _deep he wasn't a _fucking bastard!_

''No, it's gotta be down here.''

He stopped when they were laid naked on the tiger print rug by the fire and saw her eyes nervously going over his scars, as he searched for a condom. Her looking at him like that reminded him vividly that she'd never seen his body since she'd bolted from him 10 years ago and he still didn't see acceptance.

''Jeff, you don't need to use anything, I'm on the Pill.''

Oh no! He wasn't falling for _that _old line,he knew Beth after all, she could be a devious bitch, he wasn't stupid enough to trust her with something like that.

''No Beth I'm not doing it without one!''

He felt her eyes going all over him again and it made him really self-conscious as he ducked out of the room in his boxers. Should it really be this awkward? Surely not, but he refused to back out now. He got a condom from the long since abandoned box in his night stand, shocked that the expiry date was still good.

Heading back downstairs after checking in on Kian, he psyched himself up, he _could do this! _He was 95% sure that he could.

Liv and Joe were sat on the hood of his SUV over looking the lake, she was barefoot , her heels on the front seat with her clutch bag-

''So, Joe the stripper, wanna tell me how you got into that line of work?''

''By accident, a bar in New York needed doing up and I had no clue that it was a strip joint. I got the job when the owner saw me working inside shirtless on a hot as hell day and asked me if I could dance, I thought he was hitting on me at first.''

Liv chuckled- ''That would have been my first thought too.''

''Turns out that I _couldn't _dance at all, but I learned and the rest is history. What other night jobs can pull in $500 in tips a night?''

''Well, not many legal ones any way.''

''exactly.'' he smirked- ''So, tell me about your son.''

''Kian Steven Alexander Hardy- named after my cousins as you can tell. He's nearly 5 years, and really smart, he just started school. He could read and write in no time, he likes drawing and painting, he's artistic just like dad. Very kind and sometimes shy, he's my world, I'd die for him.''

Joe liked how open she was about her love for her little boy, it was a very beautiful thing to witness.

''So, you live next door to your ex husband, is that as bad a sit sounds?''

''Sometimes, but we were neighbours years before we were got together and I love my house, so I wasn't moving, so we make it work for Kian's sake.''

''Takes a lot of guts to be able to do that, I like that you didn't run.''

''At one time running would have been my firs action, but I grew up when I became a mother. Now I just get on with it because it's not just about my welfare.''

Their eyes met and they slowly leaned in and shared a very long, slow kiss, that made her stomach spin and he had a natural knack for just turning her on, he made her want to be less than lady like.

Joe wanted her, but he couldn't let her cousins down, he'd promised to look after her, trying to fuck her on the bonnet of his car or in the back seat would not be honouring that.

''Liv, I really should be getting you home, before I make a liar out of myself.''

She slowly kissed him once more her teeth softly nipping his fill lower lip-

''Ok.''

half an hour later she was home, shoes and clutch bag in hand, smiling to herself as she walked to her bedroom-

''Yep, great first date.''

On Monday morning Liv was getting ready for work, knowing that Jeff would be taking Kian to school that morning, at 7:30am the front door burst open and in ran Kian, still in his yellow and blue Sponge Bob pyjamas, in tears, bare foot and hysterical. She dropped her hair brush, ran to him and scooped him up in her arms, taking him to her bedroom.

''Ki baby, what's wrong? tell momma.''

Liv was in full panic mode, terrified that someone had tried to hurt him-

''It's ok you can tell me anything.''

He clung to her wiping his tears on his sleeve- ''Momma...daddy did something bad!''

The alarm bells had suddenly turned to ear shattering air raid sirens and nausea crept in too-

''What do you mean by bad?''

She stroked his soft blonde hair back from his face, keeping her voice as soft as she could so he didn't hear the true fear she felt.

''He..he's on the floor-''

When he said that the first thing she thought was drugs until Kian finished his sentence.

''- with no clothes on, with Beth, he did something bad momma!''

She held their crying son, fighting her own tears, not just at finding out that Jeff had fucked Beth, but because Kian had been in the house with them while they had been fucking! What if their innocent child had caught them!?

In their whole marriage Kian had never once seen them in any type of compromising position, so seeing Jeff with Beth had to be just about the most traumatic thing a kid could see!

Jeff woke up pain shooting through his lower back and his still fucked up right leg, he's heard the front door slam he was sure of it, the dogs in the kitchen were barking like crazy for a reason. Then it all came back to him, he looked to his left and saw Beth laid there just as naked as he was. The pieces came together KIAN!

He pulled on his clothes ignoring the pain in his whole body and bolted up the stairs and found Kian's bed was empty-

''Ki!?''

No answer, fuck where the hell was he? His school clothes were all neatly laid out on the dresser, his school bag still laid on the bean bag chair in the corner by the window. That sick sensation spread over him and icy fingers of dread crept down his spine- his son had caught him sleeping naked with Beth, he knew it. He's gone home to Liv! Liv would know by now!

Revenge plots and childish actions evaporated, all he could feel was disgust all at himself. He loathed himself for what he'd done and what his son had seen. Beth appeared at the door of the bedroom, he pointed at her-

''Don't you dare set one foot in here!''

Jeff's eyes were wild, holding her hands up in surrender, actually scared of him at that moment, he was in a very worrying place and very unpredictable.

He stalked over to her-

''Get out of my house! My boy knows! You've fucked up my _whole _life now!''

Glaring at his nerve-

''ME!? You threw yourself at me Hardy, blame yourself, you're just a scarred up disgusting, _mediocre fuck!''_

She turned on her heel and left.

Jeff knew that he was going into the lions den but, this was about Kian's safety. He knocked on Liv's front door, when it opened he nearly broke, Liv had clearly been crying. She stepped out on to the porch, shutting the door behind herself.

Liv didn't care about how bad she probably looked to him, she was so far beyond that point, she looked right into his clearly guilt ridden face-

''You're a fucking liar Jeff.''

Her voice was kept deliberately quiet as to not alert their child- ''Do you know what state he's in? He was hysterical, saying you'd done something bad. He _saw _you with her!''

His fingers were driven into his loose purple locks, his green eyes tightly shut.

''You dare to show up here, _reeking _of alcohol, her cheap perfume and sex and- '' she bit back a threatening sob, ''- and you dare to look ashamed.''

Tears rolled down his cheeks, all he wanted to do was reach out for her, take her in his arms and make it all go away, to take all her pain away for good-

''I _am _ashamed.''

''You should be Jeff, you broke your promise of keeping that shit away from him.''

''Liv please don't stop me from seeing him.'' he begged- ''She's gone I'm not going there ever again, believe me please, just believe me.;;

She was already heart broken- ''Just so you know, I would _never _have hurt you like this.''

''What about your _boyfriend _Olivia?''

''The difference is that I never screwed him and Kian would never catch us like that.''

He wanted Liv to forgive him so badly for everything, it hurt not to have her and that special love, that perfection waiting for him at home at the end of every day.

''Just tell me that he's ok.''

She looked up at him-

''He cried himself to sleep in my bed, I had to call up that bitch of a head teacher and tell her that he wouldn't be at school today. So go back and fuck your personal whore, just like you told me you would!''

With that she went back inside, shutting the door on him and his huge mistake.

**AN: do you hate him yet? lol. Well next chapter will be the fucked up fall out of Liv's ''shaky'' grip of the situation and believe me it's gonna get fucked up in ways you never imagined. ;)**

**there's also an unexpected knight in shining armour coming into this story that you all loved in the past.**

**So, let me know what you think.**

**R&R please xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hi there, thank you all so so much for all the amazing reviews and Tweets. be warned this chapter is where Liv hops aboard the crazy train and does something insane! Lol**

**Enjoy.**

**R&R please xx**

**I only own my ocs **

Another Life

Chapter 6

Since her stand off with Jeff, Olivia had become a really good actress, nobody could pick fault, they had no clue to her real state of mind. I front of Kian, she was flawless, the perfect mother, she out a smile on her face and made sure that he was happy and settled back into his school life and safe.

But, she avoided anything to do with her ex husband, so by Wednesday she'd put in vacation time from work at her own business to just avoid hearing about him from their group. She tried to keep away from Amy too, because her sister would just somehow know things weren't right.

So far, nobody seemed to know about Jeff fucking Beth, which suited her just fine, because she could live without the sympathetic ''Poor You'' treatment and shows of solidarity. But her routine for her day while Kian was out of the house was simple- she'd be out on the back deck of her house, sketching and chain smoking.

She honestly didn't know why she'd felt the urge to smoke, she didn't like it or enjoy and they reminded her of the mans he was fighting to ignore.

For 6 hours, she'd go through this routine- draw, smoke and talk on the phone to Joe if he called her and played at being 'just fine' and 'normal' It was shockingly easy how she slipped in and out of the role she'd given herself.

On Thursday, Jeff was over and Matt's gearing up for a full scale confession, no holds barred, 100% honesty. He watched Matt moving around the kitchen, making their coffee as Jeff leaned against the kitchen table. The words were on the very tip of his tongue, threatening to tumble out and destroy the silence.

Matt kept his back to his brother, just _knowing _something was coming, he just had to be patient, so he stretched out the coffee making process as long as necessary.

''On Sunday I fucked Beth and Kian saw us on Monday morning.'' Jeff gushed, surprising himself.

Matt thought he was either finally going to have the stress related heart attack he'd been predicting or an aneurysm,he turned on his hell-

''W-what?''

Jeff shamefaced, managed to meet his brothers dark eyes, waiting to die at his hands, the rage on his face was so vividly clear that there was no way he was walking out of this house undamaged.

Amy stood, unseen in the doorway, having just heard every word coming out of his mouth. She'd only come home to pick up her spare set of headphones for her radio show.

She threw the bright green set down and going purely on adrenaline , she picked up the first thing that came to hand in the kitchen, it turned out to be a metal spatula. She stepped up to her brother in law and cracked him across the face with it-

''You low down, nasty _-probably STD ridden- _dirty prick!''

Jeff clutched his stinging face as Amy continued attacking him with him with the cooking utensil.

''Quit it you crazy bitch!''

''Bitch!? Oh I'll show you a bitch Jeffro!''

She grabbed him by the hair and dragged him outside to the back garden and threw him in the freezing cold pool and began hitting him with the skimming net-

''This crazy enough for you yet Jeff!?''

She got a few jabs at his back with the pole-

''How do you like that you dirty man whore!?''

Matt dragged the net out of Amy's shaking hand, the woman was trembling with sheer rage in his arms-

''I'll kill him with my bare hands and my teeth too if I have too!''

''Calm down Amy, you need to get back to work, not end up in jail.''

She had to agree there, but she still had time to glare at Jeff and flip him off. Amy practically growled her parting words-

''I can't believe you fucked that dirty bitch and got caught by our Ki, you disgust me! I will _never _forgive you for what you've put the whole of our family through!''

Jeff pulled himself from the pool, throwing off his hoodie and shoes.

Matt looked at him, his face covered with welts from the spatula attack-

''Get inside, get in the shower, then by god are we having a talk about this!''

Amy was pissed, but until Liv brought it up, she didn't want to try and force her to talk about it. Lately Liv had been locked up tight, dealing with shit in her own way, she had to be pissed about this new development, it was _Beth Britt _for gods sake!

After a shower Jeff was sat on Matt's couch, in Matt's clothes, looking weary and just...broken down by this whole thing-

''Tell me what happened Jeffro.''

''I fucked her, Kian must have seen us when we were asleep together.''

''Jesus! It was when Ki was in the same house!''

''I...I fucked up- _again, _I know but...Liv's _dating _some guy, do you know how that feels? It's like somebody stuck a knife in my chest.''

Matt arched a brow- ''Probably a lot like how Olivia felt when you were divorcing her out of the blue.''

Jeff flinched at the ice in his brothers tone- ''Cheap shot!''

''Oh you think so do you?, so come on admit it.''

''Admit what?''

''That you're in love with Olivia and you were acting out like an attention seeking fucking kid!''

''No I wasn't doing that! I didn't want _anyone _to know!''

''Bullshit! You fucked one of the most indiscreet bitches you've ever met. You wanted _somebody _to find and out guess what- they did!''

Jeff fell silent, shame eating him up inside.

''You're a disgrace to the family name, you're gonna lose your son if you keep this up.''

''NO!''

''YES! Because the shit you've been doing recently, teamed with your past will clear out all your options, no judge in the land will allow you joint custody. Not with your criminal record on top of it, you might wanna remember that. Liv could move away and at this point I really couldn't blame her if she did.''

Liv had been so tempted to hit the bottle by Friday night that she'd taken a stand and refused to let Kian walk in on yet another mentally scarring morning sight. So she'd tipped every bit of alcohol down the sink, it ruined too many lives, she wouldn't be another statistic!

Kian was at his weekly sleepover with Erika, so she was alone in the house and all she could think about was Beth and Jeff and if they were fucking? Was Beth better than her? How had she touched him? Where had it happened? In the bed they'd once shared as a married couple? Did it happen more than once?

She was sat there on the couch shaking, eyes wide. Lost to her pain, she just wanted it to stop, picking up her phone and she dialled the first person she could think of- _Joe! _She invited him over, got herself ready and into something subtly sexy, not vamp-ish. She was in black tailored shorts and a black tank top that showed a hint of cleavage.

She covered her smooth tanned legs in lotion, making them look their toned best. She had a plan and she wanted to look as gorgeous as she could to get it to come to fruition.

Joe showed up an hour later, looking every bit the hunk that she'd kissed on the first date. He'd been busy with a construction job up in Cameron , so he'd been gone all week. He leaned down and kissed her lips, the second the door was closed.

''Miss me?'' he smirked.

Her hands came to rest on his hips, she playfully thought for a second-

''Hmm maybe.''

He swooped down and picked her up lie she weighed nothing, making her yelp in surprise, then laugh-

''The lounge is to the left cave man.''

''Sorry toots I left my cave man fur loin cloth in New York.''

''is that your humorous way of telling me that you're going commando?'' she teased.

He laughed walking them to the lounge, impressed by her home, his eyes drawn to the hand painted mural- well she had said she was an artist. He gently set her down on the couch and didn't miss for a second the seductive look on her face. Damn, he was gonna be in trouble if he'd read _that _look correctly. She was stunning too, without really trying, the legs on the woman! They made him dream about having them wrapped around him.

He joined her on the couch and could feel her green eyes on him-

''Why are you so far away?''

Joe looked at her, a teasing smirk gracing her soft, full pink lips, damn it she was temptation in the highest order-

''Maybe you're just scaring me.''

Olivia saw the wary look in his eyes and wanted to lighten the mood-

''Why would you be scared of little me? I'd never do anything to hurt you Joe.''

Those eyes of hers, fuck he could just drown in them, and the way she said his name, it just danced across her tongue, she was educing him and he knew that, but what he didn't know was whether he wanted to let her.

''You're playing with fire little girl.''

She slid closer to him, running a teasing finger up and down his bicep-

''Maybe I like that, oh and another thing-'' she leaned closer to his ear, making sure to make her lips graze his ear lobe- ''I'm not a little girl Joe, I'm _all _woman.;;

her voice so lo and so close, was breaking his resolve into pieces all around him, she'd clearly sensed his weakening because she then kissed him.

Liv pulled out every move that she knew, she wanted the deal to be sealed one way or another, she wanted to know how it felt to be _wanted _again. It'd been so long since she'd had guilt free, hot passionate desire aimed at her. Yes, that liaison with Jeff had been hot and passionate, but it'd hardly been guilt free!

She swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him and the kiss was becoming so heated and wild, now she knew he was up for this too.

Joe was getting swept along with the current here, but he then recalled the words from his three close friends- to take care of her, she was vulnerable!

That was it, he pulled back, knowing that this was wrong-

''Liv whoa there.''

He put his hands on her slight shoulders, looking into her confused, slightly innocent eyes-

''What's wrong?''

''Livvy we can't go where this is leading, we just can't.''

She saw his determination, this _really _wasn't going to happen. All of her renewed confidence withered inside of her, leaving her feeling embarrassed and rejected. She shakily got off his knee and, unable to even look at him.

He watched her get up and go bare foot over to the patio doors and just look out over the beautifully lit garden, he felt awful she couldn't even meet his eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' he tried to make it better but it just sounded lame.

''Don't say that.'' she cringed- ''I feel foolish enough...can you..can you just go please I think I have to be alone.''

He felt so bad , but this woman was so confused and taking advantage of her was beyond him, it was for shallow guys and he wasn't one of them-

''OK, I'll go, but you'll see that we _had _to stop.''

She listened to him leaving, letting the tears of rejection slowly trickle down her cheeks. Liv should have known that she wasn't enough for a beautiful guy like him. In the end guys would always leave her, be it by death or divorce, she always ended up alone. Now she could round out her night of loneliness with _rejection_ too!

What was so wrong with her? Wasn't she attractive enough? Was she not sexy enough? Young enough? What the hell was it? Wasn't she seeing something obvious?

Sitting in the wicker chair beside her brass telescope, she dried her eyes and wondered what Jeff was up to with his kept whore Beth!

''Bastard!''

A knock on the patio door behind her made her jump, she pushed the vertical blind further open to see who it was and saw the smiling face and an idea formed. The lock snapped open in her hand and she pulled the sliding door aside-

''Welcome to my lair Mr Moore.''

Shannon smiled at her flirtatious tone and held up a bottle-

''Thank you Miss Dumas, I come barring cherry wine, you dad's special recipe.''

''Cherry wine from my Cherry Lips, how fitting.''

''Well, I knew the _other red fruit _was black listed.''

In he walked and she locked the door behind him and shut the blinds, the last thing she wanted was Amy and her binoculars seeing what she had in mind. Plus, Shannon had no idea about Jeff and Beth, so he had even less chance of stopping her.

He watched her head to the kitchen for glasses, the sway of her ass and hips was mesmerising him, his formerly shy body was having no such trouble this time.

Ok, Olivia had a few moral and ethical issues to over come as she sat beside her guest, he was _still_ Jeff's best friend after all, he'd been one of the best men at their wedding too...but what the hell was a second rejection? It'd just end the night on an even number after all!

He poured them a generous measure of the dark red booze he'd made carefully following the recipe to the letter from Jackson Dumas, wow it was lethal-

''Rough day?'' she inquired.

''Oh yeah.'' he handed her the glass- ''I'd say inking s lipstick mark all the way around a guys cock qualifies me for that, yeah.''

Liv had to giggle at his traumatised look-

''Aww honey you have had it bad.''

''What about you?'' he asked taking a gulp from his drink.

Her shoulders shrugged- ''Not much really, but I'm glad you came by.''

He winked at her pulling his arm around her, drawing her into him-

''Always a nice thing to hear from you.''

She lay her head on his shoulder, sipping at her drink, her fingers tracing the ink on his hand, knowing that he had a thing for girls doing that any place that he had ink.

He knocked back the rest of his potent cherry drink and the shudder that he got had very little to do with the alcohol, but plenty to do with the exploring fingers of hers. Fuck it, he could see straight down her cleavage, she had on the cobalt blue underwear that Jeff had bought her from 'Victoria's Secrets' Shannon had been with him the day he'd bought her them, so he knew just how sexy they were.

He leaned forward grabbing the bottle and refilling their glasses.

Shannon was still blissfully unaware of how his loose lips had sent Jeff off the rails and right between Beth's wide open legs. Or how it's wound up with Liv going into a downward spiral of fake smiles, crying jags and depression. All he could think about was how much fun it was getting drunk with this woman.

Tipsy, she watched him, he was so cute and funny, she liked flirting with him and he didn't try and preach to her about doing things wrong all the time. So, they ended up laid beside each other on the extra wide couch, very close, flirting dangerously.

She propped up on one elbow and looked down at the older blonde and wondered if he'd freak out? Only one way to find out she figured as she put a gentle hand under his chin and moved down to him pausing just an inch or two above him, waiting. Waiting for him to jerk back, but he didn't, he just leaned up and took the kiss she offered.

Shannon had waited eight long years to kiss her again, their first one had been very one sided, but this one, she'd initiated- _FINALLY!_ God, she tasted _so _good, he couldn't get enough of her.

His hand skimmed down the side of her ribs, around her slender yet curved hip, over her cute little ass and down the back of her silky soft thigh. He caught her behind her knee and hitched it up so it was over his hip as he turned them over. He got no sounds of protest from her as he lay her beneath him.

Olivia was drowning in gratitude at his welcoming of her advances, he'd taken the lead too and that's what she'd needed. She needed to have somebody take charge of her body in the ways that she'd had with...Jeff. She pushed him from her mind for the time being as the guilt began to claw at her for a second.

He was shocked a little when she reached between them and tore open his belt, he grinned down at her -

''something you want?''

She licked along his pulse and then tugged at his ear with her teeth-

''Yeah, you gonna make me wait?''

He groaned loving the feel of having this vixen beneath him-

''No, it's all yours.''

Clothes quickly came off, this was really happening! Shannon adored every inch of her body, he'd waited so long for this, he was going to enjoy every second of it. His eyes met hers, such tenderness in them, he stroked the inked words at her hip bone-

''This is _us _you know? ''_Friendship is love without his wings'' _you do know that right?''

She looked down at him, stroking his cheek, fighting every emotion and nodded.

He smiled- ''Good, because it's true, I do love you Liv.''

She couldn't say it back and he knew that she wouldn't but he didn't expect her to, the smile she gave him was enough for him to be happy.

He got the protection from his pocket and Olivia felt her heart begin to race, her palms were sweating, her head was chaotic, she got flashes of the happy times with Jeff, the bad times too and the pride she'd gotten from knowing that the only to men that she'd ever made love to were the men that she'd married.

Suddenly that wasn't true any more, Shannon sank into her tense body, the groan of pleasure he let out drowned out her one of total discomfort. It was tears of shame that filled her eyes, not pain. What the hell was she doing?!

This made her worse than Jeff now, this was his best friend! She was destroying a bind between two men that had grown up together and been like brothers!

Shan heard her sob and he froze seconds after it had just began, she looked like she was in shock, terrified. He pulled out carefully and she drew away from him and huddled in the corner of the couch crying. Shit, she looked like he'd just sexually assaulted her!

She knew she was finally at her lowest ebb and for some bizarre reason all she wanted was _Jeff_, to take her in him strong inked arms and sing to her, to take away this sick feeling that had haunted her for 12 months and to take back everything bad that had happened. She felt Shannon put the throw from the back of the sofa around her bare body.

He quickly put his clothes on, being very careful to get rid of every scrap of evidence f what had been going on, sitting beside her he said-

''Tell me how to help you.''

''Jeff...he- he fucked Beth.''

Suddenly it all fell into place.

''Kian saw them oh and I'm pretty sure Joe will never speak to me again.''

Shannon hugged her.

''I just...I just want Jeff!''

He put aside his private heart ache at her words and it took some serious strength to say what he was about to, but he sucked it up and acted like a man-

''Livvy, you go get dressed and I'll go get him for you.''

She nodded and gathered up her clothes, still huddled in the throw, she pecked his cheek-

''Thank you and sorry too.''

''It's ok honey don't be sorry, it's out secret, nobody will ever know but us, it was 3 seconds I honestly don't think it counts as sex.''

She managed a smirk, grateful for his comforting words. She padded to the bedroom and still felt ashamed and like she'd let herself down.

On the way over to Jeff's, Shannon picked out his cellphone and dialled a number he'd kept for times like this- real emergencies-

''Hi Jackson, it's Shannon Moore, I think Olivia might need you to come down here real soon, she needs her dad.''

Jeff heard the knocking and set down his paint brush and went to see who it was-

''Hey Moore.''

''Jeffro, you need to go see Liv.''

''Why? What's wrong?'' his panic instantly rising.

''She's falling apart, she asked for you, just give her this one thing ok?''

Hearing that she was asking for him was what sealed it, it must be bad if that was happening. He didn't even realise that he was barefoot when he sprinted across the lawn or vaulted the fence with ease, his painful right leg not even an issue to him, he just had to see Liv.

The only light on inside of her house was her bedroom one and he could hear her crying. Shutting the front door, he went to her, there she was curled up on the bed they'd spent their wedding night in, wearing his old Pearl Jam 'Ten' t-shirt and black leggings, looking so young and fragile.

Liv saw movement in the doorway and there was a wave of comfort and confusion that came over her, he'd actually shown up. He looked perfect, covered in paint, hair tied back in a bun, tendrils tucked behind his ears, his painting gear on, even his bare feet were covered in paint. He looked so handsome, like he used to all the time when they were married, for a while she wanted to just pretend they were still there.

He saw tears slide down into the pristine white bedding and she reached a hand out to him-

''Will you just lay with me Jeffro?''

The vulnerability of that question hit him like a ton of bricks-

''Sure I will, but I'm all dirty, I'll mess us your bed.''

''I don't care any more.''

That was all the encouragement he needed, he joined her on the bed and when she came to him, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, not even when they'd had sex two weeks ago- he felt _loved. _His arms anchored her to him and he pulled the covers over them as he soothed her.

She tangled her legs up in his, her arms around him, her head laying on his chest just listening to his hear beat-

''Sing to me Jeffro.'' she whispered.

''What do you want me to sing to you Livvy?''

''The one you used to sing to me- '_Since I've Been Loving You'_ .''

This was the Led Zeppelin song that they'd made love along to on many occasions, it had so many memories attached to it, all great ones. He did it for her easily.

She listened to him sing the words, so softly to her, stroking her hair with one hand and playing with her fingers with the other.

They fell asleep together around 2am, wrapped up fully clothed, closed off in their little bubble, blanking out reality for just one night.

**AN: I hope you liked it, no idea if you did or not, but let me know. **

**R&R please xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hi thanks for all the great reviews you've kept me going through an insane weekend of work, but I made it through and now I'm off until Sunday-woo! So lets get this on the road shall we?**

**R&R **

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 7

Jeff woke up slowly from what to be the best sleep he'd had in many months, with Olivia still wrapped up in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was still there if he was honest with himself. Part of him had expected her to have bolted once the tears had stopped. Yet, she'd only held on tighter as he's sang.

But, there was time for the magic to end, the second that she opened her eyes. Until then, he intended to stay perfectly still and hold on to her and their perfect bliss.

Liv didn't want Jeff to know that she'd been awake for over an hour. She'd woken up when she'd felt his firm lips skimming across her own, laying feather soft kisses in his sleep.

She lay with her head tucked under his chin, feeling for the first time in a long time- safe. Was she fooling herself? _Probably. _He'd been the instigator in the divorce, he'd been the one to leave, to want his freedom. The safe feeling of mere seconds ago began to go into retreat and reality with it's long sharp claws began to scratch at the door.

Images of having to sit back as he took all of his things back to ''his side'' of the house flooded in. then one day she'd come back from the lake with Kian, after spending the day with Matt, Amy and their boys and what had she found?- all of her things backed into boxes in the entry way of ''her side'' of the house. The door at the end of the glass corridor had been newly equipped with a huge brass lock keeping her firmly out.

Yes, he'd been there for her last night, but thongs always looked different in the morning light. She hadn't changed, she was still the same Olivia, the one that he'd kicked out of his life, so she plucked up the courage and moved out of the cocoon of his body heat and felt his arms slip off her as she sat up.

''Morning.'' he said his hand rubbing her lower back.

She liked hearing his voice first thing in the morning, feeling him touching her like that wasn't too bad either. Looking over her shoulder she didn't see a man freaked about reality in the day light, fighting the urge to bail, no all she saw was his easy smile

''Morning right back at you.''

He could see her uncertainty-

''Do you want me to go?''

Leaving was the last thing that he wanted, but he wouldn't out stay his welcome.

She shook her head- ''No but how do you feel about breakfast?''

He caught her smirk and nodded- ''I feel pretty good about breakfast.''

She nodded- ''Good, but first you've gotta go and check that the dogs didn't destroy your kitchen.''

Jeff realised that they had had the run of his kitchen for eight hours straight anything could have happened-

''back in five.'' he winked, with renewed energy he nearly bounced off the bed and to the door.

She smiled at his energetic exit and headed to the kitchen to make a start on her pancakes,they'd always been a hit with Jeff. Her cooking got interrupted quicker than she'd expected-

''That was fast, it's pancakes that good for you?''

She turned and her jaw went slack-

''DAD!?...erm hi?''

Jackson folded his arms over his chest, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen-

''Hey Livvy and who might _you _be cooking pancakes for at this hour?''

There was no point on lying, she was about to tell all when Jeff walked through the front door now wearing shoes. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his huge ex father in law.

Liv didn't think that this could get any more awkward, until the front door burst open behind Jeff, revealing her three cousins, all in their 6ft3, inked glory.

Alex glared at Jeff-

''What the fuck are _you _doing here?!''

Liv barged into the entrance hall-

''Him? What are _you all_ doing here?''

Steven shoved past Jeff to get to Liv-

''Livvy honey, we're here to stop you from a depression based suicide in the tub by all accounts.''

Liv scoffed- ''SUICIDE? Really?''

The eldest of the identical brother ''Big'' Kian stepped forward and looked his cousin right on the eyes-

''We got a call from uncle Jack saying that you needed family around you at a time like this.''

She eyed her quiet father full of suspicion- ''Who called you up?''

''Shannon Moore did.'' Jack replied- ''Wanna take a stab at explaining why you're making breakfast for Jeffrey here?''

''There's food?'' Alex grinned, not bothering to hang around for the grilling of Jeff Hardy, there'd be plenty of time for that later.

All three brothers bustled past Jeff, not caring where they stuck their elbows as they did so, on their way to the kitchen.

Jeff was taken right back to the very first time that he'd met Jackson at the diner eight years ago, only this time he totally understood how Matt had felt that day, sympathy flooded his body.

Liv snapped her fingers between the pair-

''Ok, you two, _lounge, now. _Quit the stare off, this isn't some old fucking western movie , no shoot outs!''

Jackson's huge inked hand clamped down on Jeff's shoulder, nearly sending him to his knees, but the larger man proceeded to more or less steer him along to the lounge.

Liv did a quick scan of the couch area. Where her and Shannon had had their ''3 Seconds of Shame'' there was thankfully no remains of a condom wrapper of stray boxers on the floor to drop her in the shit. It still didn't mean that she wanted to sit there, so she chose to sit in the wicker chair by the patio doors.

She tried not to blush as Jeff took a seat exactly where the deed had been done for those three haunting seconds.

Jack stood by the mantle eyeing the divorced pair-

''Are you two insane? You don't think I can tell from the tension between you that something is going on?'' he sighed and removed his leather jacket- ''When I got that call from Shannon, he said that you needed me here, well now I know why!''

Jeff had to step in-

''Nothing bad is going on Jack.''

''Hardy, you hurt my youngest daughter and my youngest grandson and you can _still_ sit there and say shit like that? You weren't there when Ki wouldn't sleep for three days straight. _I was!_. You also weren't there when he was having nightmares every night, _Liv was! _You were too busy locking yourself away in your god damn house and using your legal mouth piece of a lawyer. So don't sit there and tell me nothing _bad _ is going on because that's bullshit.''

He looked at his daughter and saw her blank face, to Jackson this was right about the worst look that she could adopt, it made her completely unreadable and there for unpredictable, anything could come out of her mouth.

''Got anything to say Olivia?''

Jeff thought that she was going to explode!

''You gonna let me speak?'' she inquired softly.

''Sure I am, go ahead.'' Jack urged.

She got to her feet-

''Great.'' she took a deep breath and got going- ''First of all I appreciate the premise behind you coming down here for the emotional intervention, but what I _don't _appreciate is you coming into my home and interrogating us like this. We're not god damn teenagers dad! Secondly, what ever Jeff is doing here is _my _business and if you must know he's the one who took care of me last night. _And not in that way! _Before you read anything into that''

She then got her second wind-

''He was there for me and you should be thanking him for that fact, but you don't get to call the shots here dad. I love you but I'm not 17 any more, I'm 34 and you can't object. As long as Kian is safe and taken care of and happy, it's all you need to worry about really.''

Jackson met her determined green eyes and knew that she wouldn't be budging. When he looked at Jeff he couldn't fail to see the love the guy had for his daughter, it was so obvious, yet it was clear that Liv had no idea about it.

There was a huge crash in the kitchen, Liv groaned-

''Thanks for bringing the Three Stooges, great choice in a raiding posse.''

Liv charged off to the kitchen and saw the smashed mixing bowl, the pancake batter covering her usually pristine slate tiles floor and Steven clutching his phone in shock-

''Liv! You tried to fuck Joe!?''

Steven, Ki and Alex all looked at her with so much expectation it was fraying the remains of her already tested temper-

''So what if I did! He'd hot and you guys practically _threw _him at me, I just opened up my hands and caught him but in my defence I was in emotional turmoil and he still turned me down!''

They regarded her with identical suspicious frowns-

''So you went to _HIM?'' Ki _shuddered.

''No! Jeff was a gentleman, clothes stayed on, now clean up this mess because I'm not. Cleaning stuff is under the sink boys.''

Liv walked out needing to get changed.

Jeff had heard every word, so Joe had turned her advances down? What an idiot! NO- it was a great thing that Joe hadn't sealed the deal with Olivia or Jeff would have been guilty of murder. Anybody who _dared _screw Liv was in for hell from him, a life time of unrelenting hell!

Jack stood at the open patio door smoking, occasionally glancing his way with a very disturbing knowing look-

''So, you're in love with my daughter still.''

Jeff nodded- ''Yes sir.''

''She has no idea.''

''No.''

''I knew it. It also makes you the biggest fucking retard known to man!''

Before Jeff could respond they heard Amy enter the house-

''Liv! Oh god Livvy _help me! _The boys just caught me and Matt fucking, I was bent over the-'' She nearly fainted at the sight of her father and Jeff in the lounge and her three cousins in the kitchen doorway, her sister stood in her bedroom doorway wearing only jeans and a bra chuckling-

''Oh Ames, I've just _gotta _hear the end of that sentence.''

Amy leapt forward and shoved Liv inside her bedroom, slamming the door, and gasped-

''What the hell are they all here for?!''

''Certainly not to be regaled by tales of your sex life or stories of your boys catching you.'' Liv laughed pulling the white tank top on- ''So, where were you bent over?''

The red heads eyes were filled with mortification-

''The night stand and they saw Matt's ass!''

Liv just couldn't hold the laughter back- ''Holy shit Ames!''

Then the eldest saw something strange- Liv's bed, the imprints of two heads on the pillows, the little multi coloured paint smears on the sheets, the pieces fell into place-

''YOU FUCKED JEFFRO AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!''

''SHHH!'' Liv waved her arms to silence the yelling- ''Hey your shirts on inside out.''

''Oh fuck the shirt Liv and explain that.'' she pointed to the bed.

Olivia took a seat on her dressing table chair and exhaled-

''No, to answer your discreet inquiries- Jeff and I didn't do anything last night, happy?''

''Not remotely, but what are the Dumas army doing here?''

''They're apparently here on a mission of mercy, to stop me from killing myself in post divorce depression in the tub.'' Liv rolled her eyes.

Amy looked stunned.

''So, I take it that you just got dressed and left Matt there to deal with the boys?''

''Of course, the man to man chats, _so not my thing. _I swear I got out of there so fast I'm not even wearing panties and believe me in a skirt this short its a dangerous thing.''

Liv went to her drawer and tore the tags of a new pair and threw them at the red head-

''Put those on, I don't want you sitting down anywhere without them, I'm already probably going to have to incinerate my couch.''

Amy slid the boy shorts on-

''Why? You get a stain on it? I've got the number for a guy that can get out even the most _suspicious_ of stains.''

''No thanks I think it needs trial by fire and an exorcism.'' she sighed- ''But to hell with the couch, don't you think that Matt needs help over there?''

''My part is done, I carried them until I was fit to burst for months during a fucking heat wave, I then did 16 hours of labour, destroying my snatch for life, now it's time for Matthew to sack up and step up to the plate.''

''Give me a sec.'' Liv opened the bedroom door- ''Dad, can you head over to Amy's place and help Matt, a man to man chat needs to be executed pronto.''

No sooner had Jackson left, then Kian arrived back from his sleepover at the Anderson's, he looked very confused by everyone being there, especially his daddy. But, he was very happy to see the older triplets. He smiled up at ''Big'' Kian and started signing to him-

_'Did you come down to kick my daddy's teeth out again?'_

Jeff still hadn't been able to learn ASL, so he had no idea what had made them all laugh.

''Big'' Kian signed back-

_'Not this time Kiwi not unless we get really bored.'_

Liv smirked picking up her son for a big hug, he gave her a cute Eskimo kiss happy to see his momma smiling again.

Once everyone had calmed down Liv and Jeff took charge of cooking breakfast for everyone, the whole kitchen was watching the pair, enraptured by the scene. They worked in perfect sync, like they used to, joking, teasing, smiling happily Kian signed to ''Big'' Kian-

_This is strange right?'_

_'Sure is Kiwi.'_

Jackson had heard his eldest daughter use the word _again _in reference to Liv sleeping with Jeff, so it was no wonder the divorced pair were in a strange place. He needed to chat to her alone, once he'd helped Matt out with his current issue.

Matt Hardy had never been so glad of a surprise visit from his father in law in all of his life-

''Jesus am I glad to see you, they thought that I was trying to kill her!''

Jackson shook his head what the hell had they been up to? On second thought, he'd rather not know the details, it was bad enough he knew it's involved the night stand!

''Well son. It looks like that birds and bees talk you've been dreading has come early- disgusting pun _not intended.''_

Jackson gave a smirk at his son in laws flushed cheeks.

Matt gulped- ''How the hell do we do this?''

''How should I know? I had two daughters, Jolene took care of that stuff. What did your own father tell you and that brother of yours?'

''Not a lot, it was awkward and not that informative and as for Jeffro, he found out off me, not my finest hour I can tell you that much.''

Jack wished that Olivia hadn't sent him over to do this, this was much more suited to one of his mouthy nephews-

''Right, we should just stick to the facts, ok?'' Jackson stuck out his hand.

''Ok.'' Matt agreed, shaking the offered hand.

The eldest hardy was impressed by his father in laws handling of the chat.

''So, daddy wasn't trying to kill mom?'' Nero asked one dark brow arched up, just like his father.

Jackson shook his head- ''no, I promise.''

''And _that's _how babies are made?'' Moore asked, looking truly disgusted.

''yes, but remember what we said- not every time _if people are careful.''_

Jack hardy leaned forward and looked his grandpa right in the eyes and said-

''I don't wanna see that again, like _ever!''_

Jackson glared at Matt, then patted his grandsons shoulder-

''Don't worry boys I think your mom and dad have learned about time keeping and locking doors this time, once and for all.''

Matt blanched at the tone of his father in laws voice and nodded to his three sons-

''You'll never have to see that again I swear to you all.''

Nero sat forward- ''GOOD! It was awful! Way worse than when we saw that video of Edge taking moms bra off in that bed in the ring!''

Matt fought the cringe, that had been one 'YouTube' search too far, it'd been a painful reminder of a decade old heartbreak. A story line gone from fiction to reality in a heart beat.

Jeff took Kian to his place for their weekend together and it felt a lot less tense than their recent ones. He'd have loved time alone with Liv and their son, their little family, but no, now there was a threat of an ass kicking from her now very hostile cousins. He was public enemy number one, since the day he'd asked for a divorce.

Liv had plenty to think about, but no time to do so, because her family were in the way.

''So.'' Steven said from he couch- ''Are you two back on?''

''No!'' she protested.

Ki swept his long black hair back into a pony tail and said-

''But you want to.''

He'd got her there.

''Fine, we've got a spot of unfinished business.''

Alex had to ask- ''Is that all it is?''

''Fuck it- _no that's not all it is_. If you must know, my life has been sheer hell without him, I've been miserable, but I couldn't fall apart because everyone is so god damn used to me being the strong one, the one capable of getting through a _death. _So, I _should _be able to get through a dumb little divorce just fine right? Wrong! This is worse because I had to keep on seeing Jeff. Seeing the person who didn't want you in their life is far worse to deal with because it was their _choice. _So, pardon me if I want my old happiness back!''

Shit, for the first time she'd actually come out and said it- she wanted Jeff back! But, she wasn't stupid, his rejection of her via the divorce was ever-present in her mind. There was a very good chance that he wouldn't want to go back to being a couple.

Alex looked at her and said honestly-

''You wouldn't let us kick his ass last year, but I swear to whatever god that believes in justified murder, that the gloves come off this time if he fucks up, I mean it Livvy.''

Liv then saw Steven's evil grin creep in, in clear agreement-

''If any of you brought any type of weapons I'll get it off you and make you curse the day that you even thought of buying it. Don't you dare test me, you've seen me with a bat, I've got a swing that Jeter would claw both his nuts off for!''

Ki looked at his cousin and grinned-

''I can't believe you fucked him, where's your self control?''

Liv flushed- ''Lets _not_ talk about that.''

''What the hell were you thinking?'' Steven asked, genuinely puzzled.

Amy chuckled- ''It's pretty safe to say that her head wasn't the big thinker that day, not as she got pounded through my upstairs dry wall.''

''Amy! Strong words for someone who just got caught fucking over the night stand by her kids and then ran out commando- _beaver to the breeze!''_

''Hey, no need to go super bitch, I'm just saying that you need to tread cautiously with this whole Jeff situation.''

''I will Ames, but thanks to Moore opening his big trap to dad and the lynch mob tagging along, I didn't get to talk to Jeff at all this morning about last night. You do all realised that he is the only reason I kept it together last night? He never asked me for anything, didn't ask any questions, so not a whole lot got said. Do you get that I'll need to talk to him alone? Without any interruptions, no spying, no calls, no texts, nothing and I'm not kidding.''

She eyed each of the guys then her sister, to make sure they got the message.

Alex was squirming around his seat like a kid needing the bathroom, then he delved a hand between the seat cushions and he pulled out..._a pair of shocking pink boxers!_

Everyone in the room was shocked, while Liv cursed the owner for being careless enough to leave an item _that _incriminating behind, only _he_ could do something like that and not even realise he was minus his underwear.

Amy recognised them from a certain persons clothes line and gasped, full of soap opera drama-

''Olivia! How could you!?''

She suddenly felt about three inches tall.

Alex flung them to the floor wiping his hand on his jeans-

''Gross! Jeff gonna me eating those pink fucking things soon!''

Amy shook her head- ''They're not Jeff's or your friendly neighbourhood stripper buddy's either.'' she turned to Liv- ''Your excuse had better be good honey, Jesus Christ had it better be.''

She looked around the room, suddenly she was 16 again, trying to explain to her dad that on her visit to WCW that she hadn't had sex with Billy Kidman in his locker room, only this felt ten times worse some how.

''Hey, I'm not on trial here! It was **three **seconds, he barely got in before I freaked out and he ran to get Jeff.''

''It was Shannon?!'' Steven laughed- ''Whoa never saw that coming, you little slut.''

She rolled her eyes at their laughter-

''Yeah laugh it up, remember where you're all sitting.''

That made them all leap off the couch swiping at their jeans in a vain hope to ridding their clothes of the traces of their cousins three seconds of illicit sex, if you could even call it that?

Amy used to chrome coal tongs to pick up the highly incriminating pink man-panties and slung them into the fire-

''Your secret is safe with us here, but it's Shan the Man's loose cherry lips that you need to worry about, one too many beers and the guy's a liability.''

Liv began to panic- shit this couldn't end well!

**AN: hi I hope you liked it, I'm setting up for the next big plot line and believe me I'm gonna LOVE writing it, sorry about the wait for this update, work and catching up with sleep was kicking my arse, anyway- let me know what you think.**

**R&R please xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hi thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me, how are there so many? lol it's amazing. Sorry for the delay in the update, my guy had a traumatic dental experience and from the way her described it it sounded like the dentist from Little Shop of Horrors got his hands on him, so add gum stitches bursting in the night and white bedding and you've got something resembling the lift doors opening in the Shining in the dark at 3am.**

**Hope you like the update, let me know :)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 8

Jeff and Kian were putting the new swing up in his garden, he felt that his son needed one at his place as well as at Liv's, he'd painted the seat in his unique style and gotten it strung with rainbow ropes too, so it was fit for a Hardy Boy.

Kian looked up at his father-

''Daddy, were you and momma making friends at breakfast today?''

Jeff sat Kian on his knee on the newly secured swing and nodded-

''Yeah we were, but it's still really complicated for us.''

''Because everyone on mommas side of the family still wants to whoop your butt.''

Jeff chuckled- ''Pretty much kiddo, but we don't get much time for it to be just the three of us do we?''

Kian shook his head- ''But I wish we did.;;

Jeff kissed the top of his blonde head-

''Me too.''

He wanted to talk to Liv so much about last night, they'd turned a corner and he was pretty sure that he'd kissed her some where in that half asleep- half awake state. They had plenty to talk about in his book.

Liv had sworn her cousins to secrecy and then packed them off to the local hotel in town, no way were they crashing at her place there was no room, Kian had the remodelled guest room and her dad would have the pull out couch in her office. This also saved her from having to feed the locusts!

Jackson was currently over at Gil's place catching up with him, leaving Liv and Amy to talk about the ''3 Seconds of Shame'' with the Prince of Perv.

''Just how exactly did it happen?''

''It was exactly how most girls make the same mistake- girl throws herself at hunk and gets rejected, so she gets drunk with her sweet slightly horny friend and one thing leads to another, for 3 seconds tops.''

Amy was both stunned and amused by Liv's ability to keep a straight face-

''was it weird?''

''Looking back- _very!_ But like I said, I freaked out the second he..you know.''

''Put his cock in you?''

''Yes, Jesus Amy, do you have to be so blunt? His pink man-panties are still burning in the grate. Any way I felt this awful, instant wave of guilt, hence the freak out and me bursting into tears.''

''He did stop, right?''

''Yes, like I said it was three seconds, even he couldn't be _that _fast and it wasn't rape. But...he said something to me _before.''_

''What?''

''He...he dropped the ''L'' bomb.''

Amy nearly strained her eye lids, her eyes went so wide-

''He fucking did what?!''

Liv nodded- ''Yep, ''L'' bomb was launched. But when I freaked and asked for Jeff he went and got him, no bitch fit.''

Amy smiled- ''Ok even I've got to admit that that was pretty selfless of him to do that. But, that'll have to be used to balance out the fact that he was taking shameless advantage of you- my vulnerable _drunk _sister.''

''Amy he really wasn't''

''Oh come off it Olivia, you handed the guy bis wet dream on a silver platter, while you were in distress, it's not very gentlemanly to ply you with booze, then drop you the 'Love' bomb to seal the deal. The guy may as well have roofied you.''

''Amy chill the fuck out, you're sounding crazier by the second.''

''He took advantage of you, I'm so glad your conscience caught up with you before it went any further.''

''Further? Like him bending me over a night stand maybe?''

Amy grinned- ''No! I mean before he bowled one up your lane and hit a strike.''

Liv rolled her green eyes- ''There was a condom in there too Amy, I'm not _that _stupid.''

''Ok, question out of left field here honey, but did you use protection with Jeff?''

Liv shook her head- ''No, but he's been fixed remember. John Wayne walk? Howls of pain when he sat? He's as sterile as they come- pun not intended.''

''So! He might have slipped an STD past the gate.''

''Don't be gross.''

''Get tested, put my mind at ease, that's all I'm saying.''

''Really that's_ all?''_

Amy chuckled- ''Zip it smart ass.''

Liv's cell got a text-

_''Hey Livvy can u come over tonight so we can talk? I'll put Ki to bed at 8 text back Jeff xx.''_

Amy read over her shoulder-

''Ooh he sends kisses and an invite to ''talk'' STD check- just a hint. The last thing you need is Beth Britt's rancid germs setting up camp in your snatch.''

''Go home for your ow safety, please.''

Once she'd gone Liv text Jeff back, agreeing to go. Finally they'd be able to talk about their situation without any interfering family stepping in uninvited.

At 8pm Jeff had dropped a text to Liv once Kian was sound asleep in bed. He was sat on the back deck, bare foot on a blanket, smoking and trying to calm his nerves. This chat could go with way, the good out come would be Olivia being willing to explore this new stage they were at. But the other path lead to her not wanting to rock the boat and further upset their sons life- which he could totally see the thinking behind also.

When the back gate opened, he saw her smile at him, she didn't look nervous at all, she looked gorgeous in her jeans and white tank top, her long hair in those loose natural curls, she was perfect to his eyes.

Going over to him she inquired-

''Got room for another on there Hardy?''

he stubbed out his cigarette and patted the space beside him-

''Always.''

This was followed by a wink.

She had expected this to be very awkward, but just like when they'd woken up together that morning- any awkwardness just fell away, they were beyond that. Probably because after 8 years together they'd seen each other through nearly everything. Plus, in their time together as a couple they'd gotten to know each and every quirk and kink, every dislike and every fetish.

''I'm sorry about how this morning went.''

Jeff shook his head- ''I'm not, I got to spend time with you and our son, it's been a long time since we've done that. Even your crazy family hating me couldn't tarnish that for me today.''

Liv was pleased, his sentimental side really touching her-

''So..about last night...''she trailed off.

He met her eyes- ''Are you pissed that it was me you asked for?''

Shaking her head she gave an honest answer- ''No, because I'll be honest you were the only one I wanted to see right then. I was making a huge mistake and regretting it...I...''

He just figured that her mistake was making her pass at Joe, he just wasn't quite sure how Shannon fit into the whole tale, not that he really cared at that second-

''You what? You can tell me anything, you know that by now.''

''I felt guilty...like I'd be hurting you if I did _that _with another guy.'' she confessed not caring how it sounded or how much it made her blush.

He reached over cupping her cheek-

''it would have.'' he couldn't lie there- ''It would have hurt me, so so much.''

Liv was very nearly crushed by her guilt, tears filled her eyes, _fuck! _Jeff could NEVER find out!no matter how much he'd hurt her, she couldn't let him find out, it'd crush him and _any _chance of patching things up.

He wrapped her up in his arms and said-

''I never thought that you'd ever ask for me. But I'm always here for you, whenever you need me to be, I don't mind what time it is either, you call any time.''

She looked up at him and ached, damn his good looks!

''But why?''

Time for a moment of pure honesty he realised-

''Because I love you Liv.''

he watched her take in his confession, the surprise drifting off and the smile he loved starting to tilt her lips. That big, warm smile that rocked his heart, was spreading beautifully.

''You do? Still?''

''Liv you know that I always will, never forget that.''

She looked away- ''Then why did you fuck Beth?''

regret sliced through him- ''Because you'd been set up with this huge, handsome guy by _your __cousins of all people_ and I just figured you'd used me for sex and were done with me.''

''Jeff I didn't use you for sex, I just didn't want you to draw me back in, then just walk away from me again. I can't make excuses for how I acted, so I'll just be honest with you- I figured that you couldn't hurt me if I was the one to back off first.''

''Then I fucked up with Beth and I hurt you anyway.'' he sighed- ''Did..did you and that Joe...you know?''

''No, not even close, he made it clear that I was in no position in my life to be putting the moves on anyone and he was right, because the the guilt..fucking hell.''

''No, no don't feel guilty, I did way worse, so lets just put it all behind us and move on.''

All Olivia could think was- _'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the whole story.'_

''Liv I'm not asking for a full scale forgiveness here, for all the shit that I've done to you to be wiped off the slate, but I ant to try and earn back your trust...I want there to be nobody else.''

Was he asking what she was starting to suspect?

''What is it that you _really _want Jeff?''

''I want you, me and Kian, our little family. I'm not expecting miracles, I'm realistic. But, lets see what we can do, instead of pretending that we didn't make love that day or that last night was just a cry for help, it was _more. _ So, it's your turn, what's really going on inside that pretty head of yours?''

She tucked that constantly escaping stray lock of his purple hair back behind his ear and looked right into his intense green eyes-

''I want what you want.''

Jeff saw how hard it was for her to say that, it wasn't lost on him at all, he leaned in and said against her lips-

''Tell me you still love me Livvy, please just tell me.''

She slid her fingers around the back of his neck, revelling in the heat of his skin, the feel of his breath on her lips-

''I love you Jeff, I swear that never stopped.''

She felt his lips seek hers out and she didn't deny him anything. What she'd wanted for over a year was right in front of her, she ran her tongue over his lower lip, bringing out a soft moan from between his lips, one that sent darts of heat shooting right below her waist.

''Tell me again how you feel.'' she requested.

''I'm in love with you.'' he said then kissed her, pulling her closer to him, then leaning her back on the blanket. He never broke the kiss as he lay over her, he just lost himself to the intimacy of their confession.

The last time they'd gotten intimate it'd been amazing, but hardly the most romantic experience and this time he wanted perfection. He wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up, only then did he break the kiss-

''I wanna do this right.''

She agreed, holding on to is strong shoulders, loving having her gorgeous, strong Jeff exactly where she wanted him- looking at her with total love, carrying her like she weighed nothing upstairs to _their bedroom._

Jeff laid her down on _their_ bed and set about lighting the black candles that littered the room, he wanted to set the mood just right.

Liv noticed their wedding picture by his bed and smiled, no wonder they were back here, neither of them had really let go of the other. Ok, she didn't have any pictures of them together on display, but she kept her wedding album under her bed and there wasn't a full month that had gone by in the past 12 that she hadn't looked at it.

Jeff shed his shirt in the candle light and when her eyes ran over his body, he saw her smile in appreciation , there was no scrutiny or hint of disgust like when he'd taken his clothes off in front of Beth and she'd seen his scars. He didn't want to shy away from Liv, he felt whole, like a real man, accepted, scars and all. It was _unconditional love._

He let his hair down and made his way over to her, taking his time, he didn't feel the need to rush at all. He stopped her hands as they undid the button of her jeans-

''Let me.''

She didn't mine that he wanted to take charge, so she let him lower the zipper, slide her little black ballet pumps off her feet, then her jeans were eased down her legs too.

He'd always loved her long, tones, smooth legs and as he caressed them, he couldn't help but notice a few new pale scars on them. He knew how she'd gotten them- from the destruction of the glass studio area that'd once joined their homes. He lay soft kisses on each and every one, letting her know that he loved them too.

She knew what he was doing and it was so sweet of him to do, it was such a _Jeff thing._ He took her hands as he was kneeling either side of her knees now and drew her into a sitting position, raising her arms up he lifted her tank top off her, spilling her loose curls.

Jeff had never seen a sexier sight in all of his life that Liv in her underwear, her natural curls all tousled and those dark green eyes all glazed with need, need for _him!_

He ran his fingers down her arms, loving the little shudder he stirred up from her. Closing his eyes he relished the feeling of her kissing his chest, running her fingers over his pierced navel , then her nimble fingers were opening his belt, sliding it free, unbuttoning, unzipping and freeing him.

Fuck, he'd missed her hands caressing him, the way that she knew just where to touch and how to touch, that kind of knowledge an attention to detail was part of what made them work so well when they let it happen.

Once they were naked, he lay her back against the bank of feather pillows as his tongue traced patterns over her hip bones and lower. He was kneeling between her parted thighs, massaging her ultra sensitive skin on the insides of her legs, teasing her as he wound his was closer to what he really wanted.

He could hear the slight moan of frustration behind the ones of pleasure and he finally gave her what she wanted. Parting her very gently with his work roughened fingers, he gave her a slow, soft caress with his finger tips, causing her body to jolt with pleasure. laying a kiss on her inner thigh he whispered-

''You like that?''

All Liv could manage right then was- ''Mmm hmm.''

Her pleasure at his touch had been so incredibly intense that'd it'd verged on uncomfortable, she was do turned on and ready for Jeff, her body was already at breaking point.

The second that he took that first tentative lick, she felt her back arch off the bed of it's own accord, her toes digging into his back urging him on, her fingers buried in her own wild locks.

He took it slowly, but was very direst in his giving of pleasure, every sweep of his tongue, drawing out another delicious soft moan or whimper of helplessness from her. The beauty of her body was that he knew just what she liked, it told him when to go faster, when to apply more pressure and when to be relentless in his giving. He knew just how to read the signs, no spoken words needed.

When she came, he loomed over her, hair hanging down in front of his eyes, a look of pure sin on his face as he licked his lips, if she hadn't been shaking already, he'd have made her start right then. That unsmiling, predatory hunger that he showed her with his eyes, made her want to rise to the challenge, not just lie back and submit to him.

He watched her sit up and in a move that knocked him senseless,she liked the very taste of herself from his lips and said-

''Hmm, do I still taste good to you?''

He blew out a breath and nodded-

''Better than ever.''

A devilish smile came to her as she took his rock hard cock in her hands, she was stunned at how hard he was, no wonder he whimpered at her touch, he really needed her attention-

''Lie down and let me take real good care of you Jeff.''

The best thing about Liv in the bedroom- she played fare in all areas.

She'd missed going down on his, who wouldn't want to give a beautiful man like this pleasure? She kissed up the underside of him, her palm stroking and massaging his balls in a circular motion that drove him crazy. Her tongue flicked over the very tip of him, capturing the very essence of what pooled there, before her lips enclosed around him.

Nobody did it as good as her, no way, she used her hands, her lips, her tongue circling the tip of him on the way back up- he was in heaven.

Liv pulled back before he came, no way was he coming yet, she licked her lips and smirked down at him.

''Jesus Livvy, I love seeing you do that again.''

''Can't blame a girl, you taste every bit as good as you feel.''

She crawled up his perfect body, so she was straddling hi, then slowly lowered herself down his long thick length, savouring how her felt and said looking deep into his wide pleasure filled eyes-

''And believe me Jeff, I've _missed _how good you feel.''

Jeff took a hold of her slender hips as she planted her palms on his chest and steadily began to move. Liv looked so beautiful when she rod him and took control. Jeff licked the pad of his thumb and sought out that precious little pleasure point of hers. The second he found it, her inner walls clenched around him, heightening his already high pleasure.

Liv loved when he turned them and dominated her, the instant role reversal, seamlessly melting together. She'd missed this feeling, being beneath Jeff, feeling the weight, the heat, the pleasure, hearing all his involuntary little gasps in her ear and against her lips and neck. The way he'd lock her into the deepest, drugging kiss as he took them hurtling over the edge into an all consuming bliss.

The room was silent apart from their panting, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay inside of her, living this perfection forever, languidly exchanging soft trembling kisses.

''Stay with me tonight, please don't go home.'' he whispered hoping that this wouldn't end.

Looking up at him, she saw his vulnerability and the open appeal and knew that leaving would not be happening, smiling-

''I'm not going anywhere Jeffro and the night is still very young and we've got so much time to make up for.''

They made love long into the night and this time it _was _love there was no lying about that. They explored and rediscovered each other not falling asleep until around 3am.

The only person aware of her staying out all night so far was Jackson, who'd been waiting up for them to have their father- daughter chat.

The next morning Kian woe up to the sound of music and singing coming from the kitchen, he knew that voice. He ran downstairs, stepping over the big lazy cat at the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen.

He saw a sight that made him smile- his momma and daddy making breakfast together, singing and smiling. His momma was in jeans and one of his daddy's big t-shirts, they must have had a sleep over! Just like they used to when their home was one big house.

Jeff was never happier than he was that morning, he got to wake up with the love of his life, have breakfast with her and their amazing son, nothing could ruin this!

(4 Weeks Later)

Jeff and Olivia had been back together for a month now, only Jackson, Amy and Kian Hardy knew. Nobody else could know because they were still figuring it out themselves.

Liv had just dropped Kian and Erika off at school and was in such a great mood, ready for her working day. Unaware of the shit storm that was brewing just a short distance from her.

Shannon had been conflicted for over a month now, he'd betrayed his best friend, possibly taken advantage of Olivia when she was drunk and very vulnerable. This guilt ate away at him every time he saw Jeff, he'd even cut back on the number of social calls he had with Liv.

But now it was just too much to bare!

On his lunch break he drove to Jeff's place, still trying to figure out what to say to the guy. As it turned out, once he was in front of Jeff the words just flowed.

All Jeff heard was _''Drunk''_ then- _''Vulnerable'' _then _''Three seconds of sex.''_ when he started hitting Shannon it was just dumb luck that Matt had called by, because other wise Shannon would have been beaten to death.

Matt saw Shan's nose was broken, blood was pouring from it, his mouth too...and his ear- it was now missing two piercings and a piece of flesh somehow.

''Get the fuck off me Matt!'' Jeff raged trying to get free to get at his former friend a second time.

''What the hell Jeff!?''

''Fucking Judas over there is dead to me now!''

As Shan was unable to talk for the blood streaming and the loose teeth, Matt had to rely on his brother-

''Why?''

''He fucked Liv! A month ago! The night she asked for me to stay with her!'' Jeff struggled again- ''Fucking bastard got her drunk too!''

Shannon shook his head-

''No, it wasn't like that.''

''Don't speak to me, you piece of shit or I'll fucking kill you!''

Shannon got to his feet- ''we might have had a few drinks-'' he wiped the free flowing blood on his hoodie sleeve- ''- but she still made the first move.''

Jeff broke free of Matt and started beating his former best friend all over again.

After the lunch time rush was over Liv went home and found Amy on her porch-

''What's going on Ames?''

''Jeff knows about you and Shan the Man.''

Liv thought that she was about to throw up.

''He beat the shit out of him Liv, he's on his way to Raleigh General with Shane.''

''Where's Jeff?''

Amy steeled herself- ''That's the other thing...Matt tried to calm him down but it was impossible he was on another level of pissed.''

''_Where is he?''_

''He's gone, he packed a bag and left.''

''Where?''

''I don't know and Matt won't tell me, fuck Livvy this is really bad...Matt said-''

Liv could see that her sister really didn't want to relay the message-

''Tell me what he said.''

''God Liv...he said that you're not welcome in our home after this and that...you're not allowed...around our boys either.'' Amy's eyes filled up at that point- ''Fuck Liv this is just like when I hooked up with Adam all over again.''

They hugged hugged, both crying, Liv had no idea where Jeff would go, how the hell was she going to explain this to Kian? That his father had done a runner and that she was banished from the home of their closest family. The truth was out and now the consequences had to be dealt with.

**AN: How was that? I hope you liked it, I wanted some heat before the contents of hell was unleashed on our happy couples. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R thanks xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you all so so much for your reviews they have been awesome and it's time for the next twist to happen, here goes.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 9

Liv could handle being shunned by Matt, she could even handle being banned from his house, but she drew the line at being banned from seeing her nephews and at having to explain to Kian that his daddy had gone away for an unknown amount of time.

He'd sat crying on her knee in the lounge the day Jeff had left-

''Why did he go momma?''

''Because he's really mad at me.''

''Did you do something bad?''

She'd bitten back her emotions and gone for the truth-

''Honey I did and I'm so sorry that it happened, but I never got to tell him that.''

Kian had reached up and wiped away her tears from her cheeks-

''Hi did bad things with Beth and you still made friends with him, so he has to do the same for you, it's only fare.''

Liv had wished it was as simple as he innocently thought that it could be, life would be a better thing if it was.

She still wanted to throttle Shannon for opening his mouth, what the fuck had he been thinking growing a conscience at such a huge cost? If he hadn't already been in hospital she'd have put him there herself!

(4 months later)

Amy didn't know how Olivia was soldiering on so well in Jeff's very long absence, even when she knew that Kian was getting less and less receptive to Jeff's letters. Jeff would mail a letter every week to Matt's wrestling school containing an update for Matt and a sealed letter for Kian.

But Amy had been at Liv's to deliver the last letter and Kian had pitched it into the fire and ran down to his room and hidden under the bed refusing to talk about why he'd done that or talk about his father at all.

''Matt I'm really worried about her!''

''Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?''

''How about you stop being such a giant dick and realise that she made _one _mistake.''

''Yeah, with his _best friend!''_

''Would it have made a difference if it had been with his worst enemy? Because that's what he did to her with Beth when he went and fucked her. With Shannon there was barely penetration! Face it Matt, Jeff is hardly the innocent victim here.''

Matt knew that he was being ridiculous, but the Hardy pride was a powerful master indeed, so he wasn't backing down just yet.

''Matt, Kian's really starting to resent Jeff, those letters go either straight in the fire or he flushes the bits down the toilet, he needs some manly guidance, and as your brother has gone AWOL the buck stops with you.''

Olivia quickly got dressed in her 'boyfriend' style loose jeans and her new 'Liv's' shirt and headed out the door. She'd been coping alone for four months now, she _could _do this alone. For all she knew he wasn't ever coming home. He'd pretty much destroyed his relationship with his son now.

3 weeks ago Kian had insisted that she took him to the barber shop and get his hair cut. No amount of checking he was sure had swayed him. So, he'd finally had his long silky soft baby blonde hair cut off, it was all cropped short around the back and a few inches long on the top. He was still her beautiful little boy but she couldn't help but blame his father for this. Kian no longer wanted to be like him in any way.

At 'Liv's' during the morning rush, April knew something was up with her friend, there was something not quite right, it'd been creeping up for the past few weeks, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

''April, you've got that look on your face again.'' Liv laughed, sending her full take out boxes out through the serving hatch.

''Sorry but I'm just concerned.''

''And I love you for that, but I'm fine, I promise you.'' she winked.

April saw her big cheery smile and shook her her head-

''You don't fool me Miss Dumas, I've got a nose for theses things,''

''Wow, now I see who Erika really gets it from and you reckoned that she was Ken's Mini-Me.''

By 3pm Liv was exhausted, her home routine was down to a flawless art now, Ken would drop Kian home from school, she'd cook dinner as he did his homework, they'd eat, then watch tea, he'd have his bath. Then she'd tell him a story of the Dumas triplets adventures in New Jersey.

That night was no different, she got out of the shower and was in a blind panic looking in the mirror wearing just her underwear. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Face on she didn't look so bad, but to the side, it was obvious now.

Her hands laid across her four month bump, already taking shape on her slender frame. Nobody knew not even Amy. From the date the doctor had given her, Jeff had gotten her pregnant on one of their last times together. They'd been going at it like teenagers every night of their reunion, in every way imaginable, with no condoms is sight. Clearly the vasectomy wasn't all that fool proof as it had made a fool out of the pair of them.

She patted her bump and tied her robe securely, she'd been doing plenty of planning for when the baby came in 5 short months, she was turning her studio/dining room into the nursery. She'd already painted it a gender neutral lemon shade, all her painting stuff was in the garage now.

She could handle being a single mother, she'd already been doing it for nearly a year and a half with Kian!

Nobody had spotted the signs because she'd had no morning sickness, no weight gain or mood swings either, the only change had been the blossoming bump. She laid on her new couch thinking back to the day that she'd first realised there was something afoot-

(3 ½ months ago)

Liv was searching for a band aid in her medicine cabinet for Kian's big toe, he'd stepped on a Lego brick and broken the skin. When she spotted her unopened box of tampons..._unopened?_

She hadn't even realised that she was running a few days late. She continued her search until she found the box of Sponge Bob band aids and got her son sorted.

But the date was still playing on her mind, niggling away at her. So she'd gone to her office and checked her diary. Searching for the tell tale red 'X' by last months date, then got counting how _late _ she really was. By the time she'd hit 21 days she was shaking to much to keep turning the pages. This was more than just stress, her body usually righted itself after 9 or 10 days.

There was officially a Hardy Bun in the oven!

(Present)

She hated the fact that she'd initially doubted her own ability to cope with this. Yes, it had been an accident, but she'd still picked herself up out of her 'I miss you Jeff' funk, got her head out of her ass and in the maternal game. She was tough, no falling apart this time.

Jeff closed the garage door and slung his bag over his shoulder, fumbling for his keys. It was strange being home after sixteen weeks away, he'd fought the pull to come home every single day. Only his broken heart had kept him gone, how did he face the two people who had betrayed him?

Well, in his time away, he'd had plenty of time to think and sort his head and heart out. But tonight he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to call anyone or text them to say that he was home, he just dumped his bag in his bedroom closet and fell straight into his bed in the darkness and fell asleep the second his head touched the soft pillow.

Liv jolted awake at 4am, heart racing, sweat pouring, chest heaving, her hands going to her tummy, not remembering what she'd been dreaming about at all. Yet something was...off.

Getting out of bed, she tip toed around the house checking on Kian, making sure that all the windows were shut, the doors were locked, everything was in it's place, but she still felt unsettled.

Jeff woke at 4:30am feeling unwell, his stomach was all churned up, he really hoped that he hadn't picked up some sickness bug on his journey home. He didn't know what was messing with him but something was making him feel sick this morning.

The next day she was due to go shopping with Amy and she was yet again freaking out, she couldn't get her jeans shut. Liv grabbed the tape measure from her dresser draw and measured her hips. Shit! She'd gained an inch in less than 10 days. There was no way around it, she was going to have to dress girlie and wear a dress. She picked one that hid the bump and the curvier hips, the only down side- it made her rack look huge! She didn't even bother measuring how much they had grown by it was too mortifying.

Amy entered the house full of her usual energy-

''Morning honey, you ready to shop because matt is being an ass and I've got his plastic.''

The brunette stepped into the hall, bag in hand, looking gorgeous-

''Looking hot Miss D.''

Liv smirked- ''Oh you know, just something I threw on.''

''Are you wearing those rubber boob booster things?''

''NO!''

''Fuck your tits are huge!''

Liv blushed- ''shut up and get in the car don't you have a certain hardy to bankrupt?''

Matt was doing his usual daily pick up of Jeff's mail when he got the fright of his life, there was his younger brother sat on the couch in his lounge, looking _very _different from the last time that he'd seen him in person.

The long hair was now cut into his neck neatly tucked behind his ears. He'd gone back to his natural blonde too, clean shaven, he wasn't wearing any jewellery or piercings at all. He was wearing just plain black jeans and t-shirt, it was like all of his eccentricity and colour had been bled out of him in his time away.

''Jeffro?''

Those green eyes looked at him and a big genuine smile lit up his face-

''Long time no see Matty.''

Jeff stood up and went to him in the doorway and they shared a long over due hug.

''You should have said you were coming back, I'd have got this place ready.''

Matt dropped the mail on the arm of the sofa and Jeff shook his head-

''Don't worry about it, I just wanted to come home quietly, no fuss.''

He rubbed at his unsettled stomach.

Matt didn't miss this- ''Hey you ok?''

Jeff shrugged as they both sat- ''Since I got home I've felt a bit off, I don't know.''

''You nervous about seeing everyone?''

He couldn't bring himself to reply, but his brother would already know the truth.

''So, Matt now that we're face to face, wanna tell me ho Kian is really doing?'' he was so worried he forgot his dodgy guts.

The eldest pursed his lips, massaging his temples-

''What can I tell you? You bailed on him, he's pissed and he's not even reading your letters, Amy told me.''

''What the hell did Liv tell him?''

''Pretty much the truth, that she hurt you and that's why you left. She hasn't been bad mouthing you if that's what you're getting at.''

''since when do you jump to her defence?'' he smirked teasingly.

''Since your relationship began to directly effect mine!''

''How!?''

''When you left...I basically got really pissed at Liv and banned her from my house...I also stopped her from seeing the boys too.''

Jeff's jaw fell- ''But they're her family too.''

''I know, I fucked up there. Amy is still pissed at me...can you remember what I mentioned in my letter the last time I wrote to you?''

Jeff grinned- ''Oh you mean the whole- _''P.S- I think I'm ready to propose to Amy again.'' _part, yeah I recall that, so? Did you finally do it?''

''Well..kinda.''

''Kinda? How the fuck do you _kinda _propose to someone?'' Jeff chuckled loving how goofy his brother was at times.

Matt glared back at him- ''I asked her and she said NO!''

The younger of the tow knew that laughing after that would likely land him with a black eye, so he harnessed a little self control and asked-

''Ok, so did she give a reason?''

''Oh yeah she said that until I dropped the Liv thing that I could...''

''Could what? Oh come on you can't leave me hanging with that bullshit!''

''Fuck you, fine, she said that I could stick the proposal up my ass, along with the ring and the box it came in. She got on a rant about stitching something shut with wire thread too, but by then she'd lost me.''

Jeff slumped back on to the couch and just erupted into gales of laughter-

''fuck neither of us are in the best places personally are we?''

Matt sat back too- ''Amen to that. So, how are you? Did you manage to do what ever you needed to do out there?''

Jeff nodded- ''I didn't go there for an enlightenment or a group hug, I went there just in case.''

He'd spent the past four months in the rehab centre he'd gone to after his past relapses and after his accident with the pyro fuck up. He'd made regular visits to his counsellor up there since his divorce and he'd feared that the Shannon and Liv thing might put him at risk of relapse. So, he'd made the smartest move he knew and checked into the facility, gone to group meetings, one on one sessions, lead talks and basically made himself stronger in his resolve to stay clean- for his family.

''So do you feel better for it?''

''Yes, it opened my eyes. It wasn't as bad in reality as it all felt in my head, I see now that I'm not blameless at all in this shit.''

Matt had to hear Jeff explain this away.

''Matt, I pushed Olivia and pushed her, if it hadn't been _three seconds _with Shannon, it could have been a life time with another guy, that Joe guy for example...How was Shannon after I got at him?''

''He needed plastic surgery on his ear, there was a chunk missing and his upper lip. He needed three teeth crowning and he had to get a nose job last month to stop it from whistling, it was freaking out his customers, pissed his dogs off no end too.''

Jeff felt so guilty- ''Fuck, I could have killed him Matt, he'll never speak to me again.''

''Jeffro, you know him, he will. He doesn't hold grudges and he was so worried when you left. Little weirdo started praying at one point, I think he even went to confession.''

''But he's not catholic.''

''yeah, Shane tried to tell him that, but like I said you know what he's like,''

Jeff rubbed his stomach again and Matt chuckled-

''Maybe you're coming out in sympathy for someone?''

Meanwhile at the mall, Amy tried to hand Liv a short clingy black dress-

''This would look so hot on you.''

Liv's guts churned, knowing the zipper on the back wouldn't go past her ass, never mind her secret bump and huge boobs.

''No, I've got enough little black dresses thank you.''

Amy rolled her green eyes-

''This is why you go home alone.''

''What? Ames I go home alone because of a dumb little blondes sudden need to confess all of his darkest secrets and deeds. Take that shit to a creepy priest or a shrink, not _to the guy you're keeping the secrets from!''_

Amy saw the rage inside her sister and patted her shoulder- ''Ok, point taken, so are you speaking to Shannon yet?''

Liv nodded- ''yeah, I figured we're both the Rejects of the group now, so we called a truce.''

''Sorry about Matt I'm working on him and believe me it's in his best interests to drop his fucktarded ban.''

''Oh god, he's not on another sex ban is he?''

''No, he got all needy and weird the last time I tried that. He kept fucking up at work, it got to be that bad I didn't know if his swollen balls were from the lack of sex or from all the accidents off the top rope. No, I'm going the psychological route, move over Triple H the new 'Cerebral Assassin' had got tits and red hair!''

In the fitting rooms Liv managed to get into a pair of jeans that didn't include an elasticated waist, she was trying on a very cute top when Amy tore open the door-

''Hey does this look- WHAT THE FUCK!?'' She yelled pointing at Liv's exposed rounded tummy.

Liv pulled her into the cubicle- ''Shut up for the love of god!''

''You're knocked up!'' she hissed- ''And not just a little bit, but like _a lot!''_

''Totter back to sanity for a second please, you can't tell anybody, definitely NOT Matt!''

''Now who needs to totter back to sanity? No wonder your tits are so huge. Is it Jeff's?''

''Of course it is.''

''Sorry, I had to ask. Guess you didn't use those condoms I mentioned.''

''No, but _you _can't judge, you did exactly the same thing with Matt, so no lectures please.''

''Fine, but are you sure there's only one in there? Look how I got caught out by the Dumas genetics.'' Amy said, wanting her sister to be aware of things.

''yes, there's only one heart beat.''

''God Liv, dad is gonna go ballistic. Beyond the beating of Matt, oh fuck this is gonna be epic scales of bad, like...'Waterworld' and 'Blade 3' combined their collective suckage.''

Amy sat Liv on the bench- ''Get changed, we can get out of here and talk properly.''

''Good idea before the sales bitch starts to think we're shop lifting in here.''

Now Amy really wanted to kill Jeff, he'd deserted Liv, Kian and now their secret unborn love child! Could this get any more complicated?

They got out of the mall and went to Liv's place, they wouldn't be disturbed, it wasn't like she was run with social calls these days.

''So, when are you going to tell mom and dad?''

''When the kid is old enough to tell them in person.'' she joked- ''No, I think I have to tell Jeff first, well, if he didn't hate me before, this should really do it.''

''He doesn't hate you at all Livvy.''

''Do you really believe that? He'd been MIA for 4 months solid.''

''Yes I can because if he didn't he'd have gotten over this quicker and he'd have been home after about a week, face it the guy loved you.''

She laid her hands on her tummy and Amy smiled- ''it still blows my mind that you're pregnant...and by _Jeff.''_

Liv had to laugh- ''Pretty fucked up even for our family huh? This might even rank along side our Steven and that crazy bitch with her back full of _toys.''_

Amy shuddered- ''That guy should listen when people warn him. She's the bow legged reason walk in night clinics get so much business in New Jersey.''

That afternoon Liv went to pick Kian up from school, he was happy and so full of chat, they were planning out dinner together and how to work on his project too. They pulled up to the house and the second that she opened the front door she heard the one voice behind her that very nearly reduced her to a pile of mush on the porch-

''Hey Liv, hey Ki.''

Jeff saw his sons new short hair, then he saw the glare he threw up at him, that shook him to the core-

''I don't want you here daddy!'' he yelled then ran inside.

Liv took a deep breath and turned to see him, the changes were unbelievable, he looked _gorgeous_, his hair hadn't been this short in about 15 years.

Jeff wasn't sure how to take Kian's blatant rejection, but the sympathy in Liv's eyes was all real. She looked stunning, her skin, her hair, her eyes, she just looked radiant.

''He'll come around in time Jeff...so...I have no idea how to do this.''

he stepped closer- ''You could start by telling me how you are.''

''I'm..I'm fine, are you?'' she asked feeling awkward as hell.

''Better, I got a lot of thinking done in my time away.''

''Good.''

He watched the way she put her hands on her hips, the move he'd always loved seeing her do. Until he noticed the way that her dress got pulled tighter around her..._bump!_

Liv saw where he was looking and cursed herself for being so careless.

''Oh my god!'' he yelled.

''Jeff I was going to tell you, only I didn't know where you were''

His eyes met hers and he pointed one inked finger at the baby bump-

''You're pinning _that _on me!''

She was appalled at his attitude- ''What the fuck Hardy!?''

''_That _could be anyones!''

''I'm four months gone, this is your baby you jerk!''

''How do I know that it's not Shannon's you let him in there too!''

''That was _FIVE _months ago! You're such an asshole, if that's how you feel about _your child _ go to hell Hardy I can do this by myself, I'm already raising our son alone!''

When Jeff got home he collapsed on the couch in shock. Shit, Liv was pregnant, no way was this his...right? His hand went to his tummy again, feeling it twist up again...maybe Matt had been right, that he was coming out in sympathy for someone. He just hadn't figured on it being his pregnant ex-wife/ ex-lover.

**AN: that a big enough twist for you guys? lol let me know what you think I've got some pretty big plans for the coming chapters, so fire me some feedback and I'll see what I can do for you ;)**

**R&R please xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: hi everyone, thank you once again for all the support on great reviews. I have to say sorry that it's a late update due to work being crazy lately with night shifts and all that jazz, but I'm off for two whole weeks so expect updates ;)**

**Hope you like this one **

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 10

Liv was so mad when she got inside that all she really wanted to do was scream until her lungs burned, but she knew that'd just scare Kian even more than he already was. All she could think was- _ 'How dare Jeff accuse me of trying to ''PIN'' my pregnancy on him?'_

Son of a bitch!

Heading to Kian's room, she softly knocked on the door, she listened carefully but got no reply, so she looked in side. Liv saw him peep out from under the bed, obviously checking to see if Jeff was there with her.

''He's gone home I promise.''

''Good!''

He scrambled out, wiping off his jeans and hopping up on to the bed.

Liv took a seat beside him-

''Honey, you're going to have to talk to daddy eventually.''

Kian got thinking and then asked-

''Momma, is daddy mad at you because of the secret?''

Frowning Livvy asked- ''What secrets that?''

''Well, the baby in your tummy.''

He knew!

''Erm, how did you know about that?''

''I saw you tummy a few weeks ago momma. But _it was a secret.''_ he whispered.

Liv hugged him close- ''Well, thank you for keeping my secret for me.''

''So is daddy mad at the baby?''

''I don't think so, he's just...very surprised by it.''

''Oh,...then why did he think that it was uncle Shannon's baby?''

Jeff's fucking mouth!

''I don't know, maybe he got confused.'' She lied, not wanting their son to be exposed to the grit of the truth at his age- ''Daddy just needs to think things through like a sensible adult, so it could take some time.''

Amy got a text from Liv, explaining about Jeff's reaction, word for word. She went into the kitchen where Matt was preparing dinner for the whole family-

''Matt he's been back home for less than 24 hours and he's already screwing everything up.''

Amy hissed brandishing her cell phone like a weapon.

''Calm down Naomi Campbell.'' he urged trying to focus on the screen on the cell- ''can I at least read that to got some context?''

''NO! Just listen- Liv had some...pretty huge news for Jeffro and he goes and blows it big time.''

''What news? What's going on now?''

''Well, I guess it's ok to tell you now that Jeff the jerk off knows.'' she reasoned- ''Jeff's got Liv pregnant.''

The knife in Matt's hand slid from his shock loosened fingers and ended up stabbing him in the toe-

''FUCKER! OW!''

''Language! It's barely nicked you, fucking drama queen.''

Amy shoved her bleeding man into a chair and grabbed the first aid box from above the fridge.

''Liv's pregnant? Are you _sure _that it's actually Jeff's?''

Amy smacked him on the wounded toe with the first aid box making him yelp-

''Don't you dare! Jeff already tried to dodge the bullet with that line, now he's being a total dick to her.''

Matt exhaled- ''Wow, she's pregnant.'' he was trying to wrap his head around the whole new situation- ''But Amy listen to me here- are you 100% sure that it's Jeff's given the whole Shannon thing?''

Glaring at him as she wrapped up his toe- ''Yes! She's 4 months gone, the blink and you'd have missed it thing with Shan was 5 months ago, you do the math.''

''Just checking, if I need to have all the facts before I step up to bat for Liv and my new niece or nephew.''

''You'll talk to him?''

''Talk to him? I'll kick his ass from here to New York for trying to dodge this.''

Amy threw her arms around him- ''Oh I love you Hardy, I'm so glad that I got the smart brother I really am.''

''See I'm not just a rocking hot body, all this and brains too!'' He winked.

Jeff sat on the couch still in shock, feeling sick to his stomach- a baby! Could the timing on this be any more fucked up? Why couldn't this have happened when they were married? Back when it'd have been the best news in the world.

He already had one child that hated him, now there was shortly going to be another, he knew that throwing the Shannon thing back in her face has been low blow, but it'd been his knee jerk reaction, his self defences kicking in. Who was he kidding? It had been his jealousy kicking in, it'd would up over ruling his common sense.

The thought of not being in his children's lives wasn't even an option to him. He'd make this right some how. Heading upstairs he went into his closet and pulled out his still packed back from his trip and emptied it out, retrieving the bundle of sealed, unmailed letters. They were tied with a hair tie and had been part of his therapy, his post session home work. The first part had been writing to his son and the second part- writing to Olivia. He final stage was still to be completed- letting her read them.

They contained everything- his feelings, his thoughts, his hope and fears, it was all in there, he'd lost everything, so he figured there was no point in keeping them from her now. He had to see this through to the end now.

Jeff quietly slipped them into her mail box that night and hoped that she read them in the morning. Not that he deserved any favours from her at all, but he had to hope.

The next morning Matt was on a mission- getting Jeff's ass in fatherhood mode, what he hadn't expected to find was his brother throwing up in the en-suite-

''Man, you really are getting sick huh?''

Jeff flushed the toilet and peeled himself up from the floor, shaking his head-

''No, I feel physically fine now that I've done that.''

He started brushing his teeth seeing that Matt clearly didn't believe him- ''Matt I'm serious I'm fine.''

''Jeffro people who are ''fine'' don't throw up like that, maybe it's your guilt making you sick?''

Jeff stopped brushing, eyeing the pissed off elder Hardy leaning in his bathroom door-

''What?''

''Don't play innocent, you're turning your back on your own kids!''

_Kids?_

''Whoa Matt- you knew?!''

He spat out the tooth paste and rinsed his brush, slamming it down beside the sink.

''Amy told me!''

''When?''

''yesterday actually, so now you're back from your _helpful_ glorified spa vacation in the woods are you going be a man and acknowledge that she's having _your _child? How could you even doubt her? You two were going at it like rabbits according to Amy, so no wonder you knocked her up.''

Jeff folded his arms over his bare chest-

''I've set the wheels in motion with Liv already and I'd like to clarify that I'm feeling guilty- yes, but...I..I think- god this sounds so fucking stupid- I think that I really am coming out in sympathy for Liv.''

Matt bit back laughter- ''You've got _morning sickness? _Aww poor Jeffro, I think you'd better put you tired feet up your ankles are looking a little puffy.''

''Shut up!''

''Oh mood swings too huh? Better watch out for swelling in the chest area too, I heard that all goes hand in hand with phantom male pregnancies too.''

Liv had just dropped Kian off at school, he'd thankfully been a lot happier that morning, less pissed at the idea of seeing Jeff. Also Liv had stopped having to hide her bump under big baggy clothes which got her quite a bit of attention at the school gates. A pregnant and single divorcee could always guarantee gossip.

So, when she stopped by 'Liv's' to pick up her paper work, their circle of friends were stunned at the Clear sight of the bump- Ken Shane, April and especially Shannon- poor guy looked gutted and scared all at once.

She was in a snug fitting white tank top and boyfriend style jeans and April pointed through the serving hatch at her-

''Ah ha- I knew you that you were hiding something!''

Shane could see that Shannon was shaking like a leaf-

''is..is that...?''

Liv saw his trembling hand pointing to her little bump, poor guy looked like he was going to faint, she guided him back to his seat and patted him shoulder-''It's _not _yours Moore. Nothing we did could _ever _make a baby...it's Jeff's baby.''

Their reactions were just as shocked as before, she just rolled her eyes at them-

''Seriously? In a group as gossip hungry as ours _that's _the part that got kept a secret? Jesus well the secret is out, I was only back with Jeff a month, until _you _opened that pretty little mouth of yours Moore.''

he blushed- ''Sorry, when I apologised I meant it.''

''Either way, the man in question has made it pretty clear that me and my bundle of joy are on our own.''

Now the gossip mill was alight, she grabbed her paper work and went home away from the barrage of questions they all clearly had for her.

On the ride home she figured that she'd have to go to New York and see her parents and the rest of her family in the next week or so, before a picture showed up on Face Book or Twitter for them all to see. It's coincide nicely with Kian's summer vacation.

Opening her mail box , she found only a bundle of letters in cream envelopes tied with a hair tie, she'd know Jeff's flowing hand writing anywhere. For the first time in her 4 month pregnancy she actually felt sick. Going up to her house she set her heart on not reading them, but as she sat at her desk working steadily in the corner of the lounge, she could feel the letters calling out to her to be read, after all he'd given her them for a reason!

Setting her papers down, she gave in damn her weak will power when it came to that man! She snatched them up, sliding the hair tie around her wrist as she peeled open the first envelope. The thick cream paper was embossed with a familiar mark- that answered the question of where he'd been for the past four months. One burning question down only about five thousand to go.

_'Olivia,_

_As you can tell I'm down at the Heather's Bridge place in Wilmington. I knew if this journey didn't happen that I'd end up saying or doing something way worse than I have. I'm not ready to write about what he told me, it's only been a few days, it's too soon. Part of me is still hoping that it's all a lie, so let me feel that way for a little longer please._

_What I want to talk/write about is out divorce. Man it hurts me to just write that word, knowing that it was me alone that brought that about, but I'm gonna say it right now- it was all a mistake Liv!_

_Believe me Olivia, saying that I wanted a divorce was a way to scare you, it wasn't what I actually wanted. It hadn't been weighing on my mind at all, it wasn't a secret something I'd been wanting to happen._

_I also never thought that you'd take your ring off. When you did that it was REAL, and it made me wonder if you'd been thinking about wanting to end things too and had been too afraid to ask or say it so me._

_I remember the day that Matt explained to me how he'd seen you sign the papers right in front of him and Amy. It made it clear to me why you broke all the windows and the walls in the studio. All I could focus on was the blood I saw on the floor of that place when I got home, you'd been hurt! The rest of the mess didn't matter I couldn't see it but those drops of red I saw._

_When we made love that night a month ago in our bed, when I kissed the scars on your legs, I was trying to says that I was sorry for how you got them, sorry for the way you were hurting at the time. I hope you understood that._

_I signed my divorce papers right where I'm sat right now, at the end of a lawn, sat against a tree over looking a lake, not another person in sight. I know that you thought I'd gone off some place for an exhibit, but I lied, I was here having therapy sessions, getting up the courage to put pen to divorce paper. I remember sealing the envelope, signed and all done feeling like I just wanted to burn the fucking things, but do you know what stopped me?- you'd already mailed yours back, completed._

_If I hadn't been so quick to throw up the white flags, maybe we'd have different lives? Maybe Kian wouldn't look at me like I was a stranger to him at times? Maybe we'd have had more children? Maybe we wouldn't have drifted so far apart as a couple?_

_What I'm trying and failing to say is that if we could go back one full year to that night that I asked you for a divorce, I'd stop myself, stop the fighting and I'd kiss you. We'd put Kian to bed, we'd go to bed , OUR bed, to me it's still ours, crazy I know._

_Do you remember the last time we shared that bed a s husband and wife? I do, we were happy that night, you'd gotten us tickets to go and see Soundgarden, you made me whisper the words to our poem 'Want You' as we made love, you couldn't stop smiling up at me._

_I have to tell you something- I remember during that I wanted you so badly to tell me that you loved me. I knew that you loved me but you never said the words. If I'd have asked you , you would have said it and meant it, you never lie about love, it's one of the things that's beautiful about who you are._

_What I', rambling on and on about is that I think, no I KNOW that the divorce was wrong. You kept fighting so hard to stop it from happening and in turn I forgot one of the very first things that you taught me when we very first started all those years ago- 'If you love some one you stay and you fight for them'_

_I guess that I never fully understood that at the time, but it's not just about holding on. I think it's to do with when you're arguing to the point of nearly violence too, when you're both wide open and venting what's really being felt inside, when you see that a relationship needs the fights to let it all out, to clear the air. I never knew that until after you'd gone._

_I'd gotten so focused on the raised voices themselves, that I'd forgotten to take notice of the meanings behind the words and how relieved we'd feel after a row._

_Olivia I sincerely hope that this makes sense to you, because when I some home there's gonna be a few letters like this for you to hopefully read. I also hope that Kian has read his and understands that I love him with all my heart._

_Jeff.'_

Liv sat there devastated, his open honesty comes _now, _about not wanting a divorce. Talk about closing the stable door after the horse has already bolted!

From the upstairs window Jeff had seen Liv find the bundle of letters, now he was just hoping that they were getting read and not getting turned into a big pile of ash. They had everything that he was too stupid and proud to say back then. Surely she'd be curious enough to read them, even just one, he wasn't picky, anyone of them would do.

He rubbed at her name inked around his ring finger, where his wedding band had once called home, mentally praying for her to give him a chance.

Liv kept reading, letter after letter, some where confusing, clearly written when he was really upset, some were angry and she hated herself for hurting him in the way that she had. Then she got the final one when he was willing to talk about Shannon.

'_Olivia,_

_It's taken me over three months to be able to write this letter, my shrink said that if I don't talk about it I'll never resolve my issues and that I'd basically be bitter and miserable for life, not his exact words but the subtext was hardly a subtle one._

_I'm man enough to admit now that I pushed you not just towards Shannon, but towards doing everything I didn't like seeing you do, because I did it first to you with Beth. I'm disgusted at myself for lowering myself to doing that, with the one person who not only tried to break us up when we first became a couple, but who nearly killed me with pills._

_I could be a jack ass and say 'Your date with Joe forced me to act out like that' but I'm an adult I set out to hurt you out of nothing but pure spite and jealousy. Reality hit me like a ton of lead and the price was you and our son._

_Knowing that Shannon wanted you, was always in the back of my mind, yet it never worried me, because he was my best friend, there's rule. I guess I never figured on you wanting him in the same way._

_It breaks my heart every day knowing that however briefly, he still kissed you, he touched you, he was inside where he should never have been_

_Never thought that I'd ever feel jealous of my own best friend. When he confessed to me what you'd done, I felt that our one month of perfection, had become tainted. He was so guilty, that when I stared hitting him, he didn't even fight back or defend himself, he just let me take it all out on him. Maybe he saw it as atonement or something?_

_I could have killed him Liv, over one mistake, one that doesn't feel real to me any more or worth it either. What does stay with me is that same night you and Shan hooked up, you still wanted me more, it was me you cried for, it was me you held on to all night._

_That counts for something right?_

_Olivia this is my rambling way of saying that I'm over the Shannon thing, I know it was a mistake now, he might even have been right when he said that you made the first move, but it doesn't matter, because I love you._

_I learned more from our month back together than I realised. I know that you're in love with me or were before I took off like this. That I'm only ever gonna love you, there's no room for anyone else. I think that we can make us work, we did it perfectly for eight years together._

_There's still so much left between us Livvy, we've got a beautiful child, that I'm proud as hell of, we aren't happy apart, it kills us both. When we see each other with other people, it tears us up, baby this isn't rocket science, you still feel like my wife and I still feel like your husband. I must mean something to you why else would you keep our wedding album under your bed?_

_When I come home, don't hate me for going away. Love me doing it for the right reasons and for coming home to you and Kian._

_Jeff x.'_

Liv wiped her eyes and pulled herself together, he was reaching out to her, but had anything changed since he'd put pen to paper? Granted the whole baby shock had tipped the scales a little. Oh fuck it she needed answers!

Grabbing the letters she got up and headed next door, she just hoped that he didn't yell at her. Her pregnancy hormones would either reduce her to tears or him to a bloody pulp.

When Jeff opened the door he was instantly nervous she had an unsure smile on her lips, his eyes went to her little bump..._his baby_. Then he saw the letters in her hand-

''Come on in.''

She still looked wary of him, but she entered anyway and he lead her to the lounge where they sat at opposite ends of his sofa. He couldn't take the silence so he had to break it-

''So did you read them all?''

''yeah...forgot how eloquent you could be.''

''I have my moments, not that I've displayed any of that to you lately.'' he watched her lay a protective hand on her tummy and all he wanted to do was reach out and do the same.

''Are you still pissed at me for getting pregnant? Because it wasn't done to trap you.'' she couldn't keep the words from flowing out.

His stomach churned again- ''I was never mad at you for being pregnant, I was _shocked. _My plan to sweep in ans put it all right with words had kinda gone south and I lashed out...I never meant to say what I did about Shan being responsible.''

''Good because this is 100% your baby Jeff, I'm not trying to pin some other guys baby on you. This is a Hardy in here.''

He smiled looking at her, those huge green eyes just drawing him in like they had from day one-

''I know it is.''

''Good because the whole gang knows now.''

''They do?''

''Yes and the next port of call is my family.''

He grew visibly pale beneath his tan-

''Shit.''

Reaching out, she patted his strong inked shoulder-

''You don't even have to be there, I'm going there at the start of the summer break with Kian, I'll tell them then.''

He shook his head-

''No, no way are you flying in your condition, I'm driving us there. If there's hell to be caught I'd rather face it than have it coming looking for me in the dead of night.''

''Very grown up of you Mr Hardy.'' she smiled, flirting slightly.

''Very glad you think so.'' he winked in that sexy way only he could pull off.

Without warning he drew her into a deep passionate kiss that cleared both of their minds of all worries for the time being. His hand skimmed down her side and to her bump, for the first time he got to feel where his second child was laying. His heart leapt and he truly couldn't wait for their new Hardy baby to get there.

**AN- hope you liked it, I loved writing Jeff letters, anyway let me know what you think.#**

**R&R please xx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hi thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews, sorry that this chapter is so late but my note book got soaked- don't ask- and I had to rewrite the whole chapter as the original was a useless pile of blue mush.**

**So thanks for waiting ;0**

**oh and hands up if you're sick of Beth yammering on on Twitter about her 14 years with Jeff- twist that acid coated knife one more time for good luck! Lol.**

**R&R please xx**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

chapter 11

As Liv was tidying up the garden, Jeff sat on her swing watching her, damn it she looked so beautiful-

''Will you let me help you?''

''Why? It's hardly even work.''

''Why? Maybe because you're pregnant with my unborn, out of wedlock child.'' he smirked, kinda enjoying how it sounded.

''Pregnancy isn't a disability and screw all that _out of wedlock _crap too, at least we've been married before that's more than some people can say.''

''Like my brother and your sister fro example?''

''Three kids and no ring in sight.'' Liv smiled- ''I'm proud of her for not caving, she's the only Dumas woman for about 6 generations to get past 25 unmarried.''

''Not for Matt's lack of trying.''

''What's holding them up this time?'' Liv frowned.

He smirked- ''Well, they're waiting until we've told your parents and cousins to see if I survive to perform best man duties and then they're going to talk about getting engaged.''

''Baby, why can't my family be like your? Your father hugged me, patted you on the back and stuck a cigar in your mouth. My dad might very well shoot you and my mom actually gets to punch you. I shouldn't have to pray that my mom has had a manicure just so you get a slap in stead of a right hook, like when I was pregnant with Kian.''

''Liv I think I should be more grateful that it's your mom doing the hitting and not your dad- small mercy there.''

When Kian got home from school, he took one look at Jeff and tried to run off to his room, with both parents in hot pursuit-

''Whoa there little Hardy Boy, your daddy want to talk to you tonight.''

Liv caught him around the waist carefully, bringing him to a halt.

Kian stopped, not bothering to struggle. He stood outside of his bedroom door smiling at Liv but shooting a glare at Jeff-

''I don't _have _a daddy!''

Olivia gritted her teeth, not wanting to get mad, but she saw the hurt clear as day on Jeff's face, the guy was heart broken to hear his son say that.

''Ki, yes you do have a daddy, because we certainly didn't just find you in the strawberry patch.''

Jeff said quietly- ''You sure about that Livvy?''

He winked sexily, adjusting his belt full of manly pride.

Old memories of licking crushed strawberries from all of her favourite parts of Jeff came flooding back, causing her cheeks to burn-

''Behave yourself.'' she chuckled, then looked at Kian- ''Sweetheart, we know that you're mad at daddy but you know that when he gets upset he sometimes has to go away to a special place so he get better.''

Kian nodded.

Jeff and Olivia had explained about the _special place _last year, when Kian had been asking all kinds of questions about Jeff's career and they'd gotten on to _why _he'd left the WWE and why his daddy had been to jail. They'd explained it all to him and about rehab too.

Jeff and Ki ended up in his room finally talking-

''So you _had to go?''_

''Yeah I did, I knew that if I didn't go, that I could end up hurting everyone and letting them all down again, especially you and your momma. I don't want to make any more mistakes.'' he stroked his boy close cropped blonde hair- ''I've made so many already.''

Ki looked up at him, taking a good look at him and smiled-

''I cut my hair off, but you did too, so we still look the same as each other.''

Jeff loved the way his sons dimples just popped up at him-

''Must have been my Hardy sixth sense kiddo.''

''Are you happy about the baby?'' he looked right into Jeff's eye's.

Jeff could still get shaken to his core by Kian's honesty and his direct nature, that was his Dumas genes coming out.

He sat him on his lap and smiled-

''I'm really happy because there's only one place for new Hardy's and it's right here with me, you and momma. I get to be a father to another amazing little Hardy and you get to be a big brother.''

His little face lit up at the prospect of being a big brother-

''I'm going to be the best big brother, like uncle Matty is to you.'' Then he gasped- ''NO! Uncle Matty still has to say sorry to momma for being mean to her when you were away!''

Jeff laughed- ''You're right, he does owe her an apology, he'd better be quick or you know momma.''

''She'll kick his butt into next week.''

He nodded and tracing the roots up his father's hand, to his own name inked on the inside of Jeff's wrist and his birth date the tapped it-

''You'll have to put the babies name on your other wrist.''

Jeff dropped a kiss on to the top of his head and inspected his own bare wrist, knowing somewhere I the back of his mind that he'd been keeping it ink-free for this exact reason.

Liv loved hearing her two favourite guys bonding again like that and making up, she headed along to her bedroom to call her dad-

''Hey honey how's life treating you?''

''It's pretty good and I was wondering if you'd be open to a summer visit from Kian and I next week?''

Jackson smiled- ''That sounds like a great idea to me, your mom will be so happy to see you both.''

Liv didn't mention Jeff or there'd be an endless stream of questions that she wasn't ready to answer and certainly not down the phone. It wasn't a _lie, _it was simply with holding certain information.

''Great, so how's life _really _been Livvy? Amy said Jeffro came home.'' Jackson dug a little.

''Don't you worry about that, everything is sorting itself out, Kian's talking to him again and he's gotten his head back to where it really needs to be.''

''Out of his stubborn ass you mean? Good to hear. I know that I kept out of _why _he left you and Kian, but maybe you wanna give your old man a hint of two?''

''Fine, but I'm not proud of what I did...but after he slept with Beth Britt..I crossed a line and hurt him right back, only a lot worse.''

Jackson leaned against the post at the end of the bar, his brain working over time, then it clicked into place-

''Oh my god! Please tell me that I'm thinking way off that mark.'' he begged, searching his pockets for a much needed cigarette- ''Not Moore? Please not that hormone driven little punk?''

''Sorry dad, not my finest decision.''

''Fuck, starting to see why he took of now.''

Liv sighed- ''I know, Shannon took one hell of a beating for it too.''

''Sounds like you really do need this vacation.''

On Saturday morning as Jeff had planned they hit the road as the sun was barely up, but what he hadn't figured on was his_ morning sickness _ kicking in, so Liv had to drive as he huddled in the passenger seat under his old patch work blanket, window rolled down, ginger ale in the cup holder, hood up, shades on, looking sick to his stomach.

From the back seat Kian giggled-

''Daddy, I thought momma was supposed to get sick not you.''

''Me too kiddo.'' Jeff grumbled, pulling his hoodie tighter over his clammy hands, as his guts churned, then they hit a pot hole- ''Liv you gotta pull over again.''

Kian was laughing again as they stopped the car and Jeff leapt out threw up in the bushes, Ki rolled the window down-

''Nice one daddy, just like uncle Matty after aunt Amy's mooing roast.''

Just the mention of that nearly raw roast had Jeff retching miserably all over again.

Liv looked into the back seat at Kian-

''He's gotta be done soon.''

He shrugged then pointed to his daddy-

''Well there goes the pancakes he said he could handle..._now _he might be done.''

When he shuffled back into the car Liv handed him a stick of gum and his ginger ale.

''Aww thanks Livvy, I need to find a gas station bathroom after all this ginger ale.''

''Go behind a bush.'' she said not seeing a problem- ''You've just barfed on a road side, you can't go all coy now.''

''I'm _not _peeing in public, it's the digital age, one eagle eyed snapper and I'm _exposed _to the whole world.''

Liv laughed- ''Oh don't be so mean, give the fan girls a peek, they've been after an eye full for over twenty tears now. You've only got yourself to blame, all the teasing you've done. That intro dance, the _towel _pictures and don't even get me started on that air humping couch video Amy unearthed on the net.''

Jeff cringed, he had been a big old pussy tease for over two decades now-

''Still not happening, I'm a father now, the goods are private.'' he whispered.

Liv winked and mouthed back- ''Unless I'm holding the camera of course.''

He grinned to himself, recalling the numerous times they'd caught their _fun _on camera and in Polaroid pictures, they had a whole safe full of x-rated fun locked away from prying eyes.

Kian ended up falling asleep after lunch, when Jeff took over driving he kept stealing glances at Liv in the passenger seat in his old TNA hoodie, her hands on her tummy, looking so peaceful, not looking nervous about facing her scary parents at all. He reached over and stroked her tummy then held her hand-

''I love that we're getting to do this again.''

She gave him one of her big smiles, raising his hand to her lips and kissing his knuckles-

''Me too Jeffro.''

It tool plenty of driving know how and back roads but the managed to make it to New York in record time.

''Jackson! Liv just pulled up.'' Jolene called through to the kitchen.

Jack wiped his hands- ''Great, you just keep away from that stove.''

Jo rolled her eyes at him as he passed her- ''I can't ruin dinner by simply looking in the stove.''

''You'll find a way, where do you think Amy gets it from?'' he laughed.

She swatted her husband with a newspaper-

''Quit being an asshole Jackson or I'll put your sacred skillet in the dish washer again.''

''Don't even joke about that, my cooking mojo is _still _missing something since you defiled that skillet by putting it in that god forsaken machine.''

Jack opened the front door and saw his daughter at the bottom of the steps smiling-

''Hey there dad.''

''Hey baby.''

Then he saw Jeff with Kian on his back and their bags in his hands and a wary smile on his face-

''And a hello to Jeff too.''

Jeff didn't know how to act around his former father in law since the divorce, even after the long chat he'd had with the man during his visit to Raleigh during the _Dumas Intervention. _He was till confused, on the surface it was all calm but Jeff wasn't fooled, the man still had the power to give him sleepless nights, the guns owned alone could do that. There wasn't just one or two either, there were dozens, big bastards too! Who wouldn't be scared? Even the hardest guys would be a little on edge.

Jackson took his grandson from Jeff and put one arm around his youngest daughter as they went up to the house, leaving Jeff to bring up the rear as they went inside-

''Hey Jo.'' he called- ''Look who else is joining us.''

Jolene came out from the lounge and had saw Jeff, she had to bite her tongue she hadn't laid eyes on her former son in law in nearly two years-

''Well. Well, well, Cream Puff finally returns huh? So, how's it feel to slink back into hostile territory country boy?''

Jeff pushed the door shut with his shoulder and saw the tiny red head, arms crossed, dark green eyes glaring right at him, his heart began pounding-

''Hi Jolene...it feels..every bit as harrowing as when I first came here, that includes when I puked on your stairs.''

Liv stepped between the two of them-

''Mom, cage the beast, now really isn't the time for this, ok?''

Jo sighed- ''Fine.''

Liv hugged her mother and Jo said-

''Good to have you and Kian here honey, lets get you settled in.''

Jeff ignored the dig at having his mane missed off the list of welcome house guests and followed along as they got shown to Liv's old bedroom and Kian got his bedroom over the hall from them. After quickly unpacking and grabbing five minutes alone Jeff said-

''Your mom's still so pissed at me. She's gonna kick my ass when she finds out that you're pregnant, she doesn't own any brass knuckles does she? Fuck, she's gonna be praying that you got pregnant from a one night stand.''

She hugged him laying a soft kiss on his lips-

''Babe, once the shock wears off you''l be fine, it's the first ten minutes that'll suck. I can be your human shield.'' she teased.

''Don't tempt me woman.'' He winked.

Kian ran in-

''Hurry up, dinner is nearly ready, so stop swapping spit.''

They were coming down the stairs when the front door opened and in came the Dumas triplets, Liv wanted to scream at that point-

''What the hell are you doing here!?''

Steven popped a grin-

''Us? What's _he _doing here?''

Alex entered, followed by _'big' _Kian then a very unexpected fourth- _Joe!_ Liv's comfort level plummeted through her shoes and fell somewhere on the level of the basement.

Jeff glared at the guy-

''Me? What's _he _doing here?''

Kian Hardy smiled and waved- ''Hi Joe.''

Jeff was stunned- _how the hell did his son know who Joe was? _He looked at Liv for answers, who was cringing so hard.

The atmosphere was _so _uncomfortable and there was so much tension in the air that Jeff was pleased when Jackson entered and took Kian to the kitchen and Jolene said-

''Take this impending dick swinging contest to the office, it's sound proof.''

The second that the office door was shut Jeff was right in Joe's face-

''How the fuck do you know my son?!''

Joe looked down at the guy, taking his time to look him over and answer the question, knowing that his presence alone was pissing him off-

''I ran into Liv and Kian in Raleigh while I was working there, while you'd gone M.I.A.''

Olivia pulled Jeff further back- ''He's telling he truth, it's not like we arranged it.''

He looked from her to Joe- ''Were you two dating while I was gone?''

Joe rolled his dark eyes.

''Jeffro, I wasn't dating Joe, I had my mind focused on _something else _if you recall why we're here in the first place.''

Kian Dumas was the first one to spot that something was up with his cousin, then he wondered how his to brothers had missed it. Nudging Alex he signed-

_'No shit she had something else on her mind, she'd pregnant, look.'_

Alex jumped to him feet in shock, his big mouth going off like usual-

''Liv! You're knocked up!''

''No shit Columbo!' Jeff glared.

Steven laughed-''Shit, I thought you'd just gotten fat or something.''

Olivia snatched up a cushion and belted him with it around the head-

''Fuck you!''

Jeff wanted to hit Joe now-

''Why are you even here?''

''My _friends _invited me and I've just wrapped up a show at Jackson's bar too.''

''Show? What the hell?'' Jeff frowned.

Steven got one of his evil shit stirring smiles on his face-

''Oh Jeffro, didn't you know? Our good friend Joe here has just wrapped up a week long show, he's a part time _stripper.''_

Jeff's pet peeve- _male strippers- _came back to haunt him once again. Ever since Liv's bachelorette night in Vegas he'd had a beef with guys like Joe. The way they rubbed up on other guys women, all in the name of _harmless fun _was bullshit in his eyes. It was just one step up from being a hooker in reality. Disgusting! Degrading!

He wanted to beat the smug smile right off the bastards face-

''You stay the hell away from my son!''

Liv pushed Joe back from her mans index fingers jabbing him in the chest-

''Both of you calm the fuck down. Jeff I didn't do anything while you were gone, ok?''

He looked into her green eyes and instantly calmed down, knowing that she was telling the truth.

''Ok.''

she took his hand- ''Good.''

Then she glared at her cousins-

''You three need to keep a lid on it, mom and dad don't know yet.''

Alex pointed at her tummy-

''How have they not seen that? What are you, like 6 months gone?''

''No! I'm only 4!''

''Fuck off! You're _so _lying, how many are in there?'' Steven laughed.

''One!''

''Bullshit!'' He called shaking his head.

''Oh kiss my ass!'' she glared stalking out of the office, followed by Jeff.

''Sorry Livvy Honey, we're just joking, it's not triplets.'' Alex called his fog horn like voice echoing into the hall.

There was a sea of loud clattering as Jolene dropped all the cutlery she'd been taking along to the dining room-

''YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT!''

Before anybody could stop her, Jolene ran at Jeff, the unmanicured fist sent him to the floor, quit impressive for a woman barely over 5ft tall.

The four guys in the office doorway all cringed, the tiny woman had one hell of a right hook on her.

''Mom!''

Liv helped Jeff up, his jaw was killing him, he eyed his ex mother in law waiting for her to hit him again-

''Should have seen that one coming.''

''Sorry Cream Puff, you know the rules, it's family tradition- you knock up a daughter and I knock you on your ass. I didn't break that pretty nose of yours, be glad I can't reach that high.''

Jackson stood in the doorway with his grandson silent, not knowing what to say, but it was up to him to try and salvage what was left of the evening-

''Well, folks now that the bitch fits over, looks like this just became a celebration dinner, now gets your asses to the table.''

Jackson got Jeff an ice pack for his bruised jaw and got everybody seated, keeping Joe and Jeff far apart. They made it through the starter fine, by the roast they were all getting along like a family usually does, crazy stories, gossiping, dishing dirt and plenty of laughter.

Then the desert was served- fresh strawberries and home home chocolate dipping sauce. Jeff and Liv both blushed, exchanging smiles.

Jolene had to admit that she hadn't seen her baby girl smile like that in a very long time and then there was a baby on the way too. Yes, Jeff had fucked up in some serious ways, but seeing the pair together now was like going back in time eight years, to when they first came to visit as a couple.

Jeff dipped a strawberry and held it out to her bobbing his brows-

''You want it?''

Liv leaned over and nodded-

''You know I do.''

Joe couldn't help but feel regret as he watched the pair together. Their chemistry was perfect, it was uncomfortably beautiful, it also hammered home what he'd missed out on the night that he'd turned down her advances and been too stubborn to call her up afterwards. Life was a cruel bitch at times.

In bed that night Liv whispered-

''Jeff are yo asleep?''

''No, what's up?''

She needed to get something off her chest pretty badly, so she just spoke from the heart-

''I thought that you were going to end up with Beth.''

He hadn't been expecting that- ''what? Why on earth would you ever think that?''

''I thought that _she _was going to turn out to be your real leading lady and that _I _ was going to be the distraction, the point where you got side tracked, before your _real _happy ending with Beth.''

''Liv, how long have you been thinking like this?''

''Since the divorce really, then I saw you at the café together and that was _our _place to go when I was pregnant with Kian. It was so hard to see that and not feel like second best all over again.''

He leaned down, resting his forehead on hers, his nose gently caressing hers-

''You've _never _been second best to me. The idiot part of me kicked up another gear after the divorce, I think I tried to go back to the life I had before you came to Raleigh. But do you know what I forgot?''

''What?''

''I forgot that I really fucking hated my life back then.''

She kissed him-''Is she gone from your life?''

''Yes, for good this time. Is Joe gone from yours?''

''Yes, I promise.''

''Good, because I hated feeling how did tonight Liv.''

''I know and I'm sorry my cousins don't think at times.''

They kissed deeply and Jeff laid over her, careful of their little bump he said in her ear as his teeth nipped at her lobe-

''You've gotta make some of that chocolate sauce when we get home, I've got something sweeter than strawberries to spread it on.''

Liv shuddered beneath him- she couldn't wait!

**AN: I hope you liked it, it's a little different from the original version that got ruined, but I'm happy with it still, let me know what you think.**

**R&R please xx :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thank you all so so much for all the reviews I can't believe I'm at chapter 12 already.**

**Oh and I have to give a shout out to the new shop mascot at 'Ink N Blitz' Spanky- the bear, wearing a gimp mask- Alex Steven and Kian you are sick sick men, if you weren't family I swear I'd call the police, don't act like you don't read this ;)**

**Hope you like the update **

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 12

Jeff and Liv were taking Kian sight seeing the next day, Jeff had mainly suggested it to get out from under the same roof as his former in laws and the possible return of Joe the stripper. Seriously it was like god has chosen to punish him in the most ego shattering way. Couldn't Liv have just gone out and found an average guy? No, she had been thrown into the path of a 6ft5 stripping Adonis, who was great with kids and apparently loved and welcomed by all!

It wasn't exactly fun being 42 and faced with a guy who's abs could be seen through two layers of clothing from 20 feet away. If the roles had been reversed, how would Olivia have liked seeing him with a model type? Oh who was he kidding? Liv was the most beautiful, sexy woman that he'd ever met. Yeah Beth was attractive in her own way, but Livvy was on a whole other level, Beth didn't even compare!

Kian was ready to go, he had his little back pack ready, complete with his camera,he couldn't wait to go out with both of his parents, they hadn't done anything like this as a family in a very long time.

Liv couldn't remember the last time she'd been out with just Kian and Jeff, feeling completely happy. Ok Jeffro had a slightly swollen jaw thanks to her mom and he had a touch of his sympathy morning sickness, but apart from those minor things it was off to a great start.

By lunch time they'd been to several of the big tourist spots and gotten some amazing pictures, they stopped in Central Park, Jeff's right leg was playing up once again, so when Kian and Liv went to get seed to feed the pigeons with he grabbed a seat on one of the many benches that littered the park.

He was oblivious to the other occupant at the opposite end of the bench, who couldn't quite believe his eyes. Taking his ipod buds from his ears, he took his time zipping them into his hoodie pocket. He leaned back and casually said-

''Been a while Hardy.''

Jeff looked to his right, wondering if he'd stumbled across a fan or something, but all he saw was the Misfits hoodie and that unmistakable smirk under the ancient blue cubs cap, he still had that god damn lip ring too-

''Right back to you Brooks.''

He didn't know whether to be happy or nervous about seeing this guy again, their time working together had been volatile to say the very least.

''What brings you to the Big Apple these days?''

Jeff eyes the guy, he still had that _tone _where every word could sound like he was ribbing you, even when he wasn't, Jeff replied cautiously-

''Family stuff and you?''

''Work, WWE is at the garden, you know I'm GM of RAW these days.''

Jeff shrugged- ''Wouldn't know, don't watch it these days .''

It was an honest answer and Jeff could see that Punk hadn't changed all that much, his shaved hair clearly had the odd sprinkling of grey from what he could see around the sides of the cap and through out his neatly trimmed beard. The dark circles around his eyes and the crows feet, as present as they always had been, he was still Punk.

Punk was surprised by Jeff's lack of interest in the profession that they'd once fought tooth and nail to be the main man in. Their passions for the job had once been equal.

''You still painting Hardy?''

Jeff smirked- ''Yep I am, better for me and my family than the old job ever was.''

Punk nodded, seeing a stunning brunette heading their way smiling, but it wasn't him that she was beaming at. He watched her go straight to Jeff not sparing him a second glance, yet she looked oddly familiar, he couldn't place her at the moment. Then a little boy launched him self on to Jeff's knee.

''Daddy a pigeon landed on my head!'' he laughed- ''Momma got a picture then it flew off and pooped on some rich guys fancy suit!''

Liv laughed- ''And that guy was so freaking rude.''

Kian nodded- ''He swore at momma, so she threatened to crack his head open like a melon and he ran off so scared.''

Punk chuckled under his cap at the family scene that was probably perfectly normal to them, not that he was one to judge the levels of normalcy of a family unit. He looked over at Jeff's son, wow he was the spitting image a Hardy through and through.

When the little boy dragged his mother off to the pretzel vendor he had to say-

''Nice family you've got there.''

''Yeah Kian's awesome and Liv is amazing.''

''Why do I recognise her?''

Jeff knew exactly why he recognised her-

''She's Amy Dumas's younger sister.''

Then it made sense to Punk they'd probably met years ago in his days at WCW.

''How olds your boy?''

''Nearly five.'' he smiled watching them go- ''Got a baby on the way too.''

Punk saw how happy he was and recalled hearing the locker room gossip that Hardy and his wife had been _divorced, _he saw no ring on the guys finger, but that said nothing, they were clearly still together and very happy.

''Glad that you found someone to keep your head straight for you, you've got a beautiful family right there.''

Jeff nodded despite the guys blunt compliment, he knew it was just Punk's way-

''They make me a better person, stronger.''

''Good, because it takes a strong woman to save you of all people from themselves, I always kinda figured that you'd end up as a cautionary tale to the rest of us in the business.''

''You and me both Brooks.''

Punk stood up-

''Take care of them and your new baby when he or she gets here too, you're lucky to have all of that, some people never find half of that.''

Jeff picked up on the loneliness in His tone as Punk watched Liv and Kian head back to them hand in hand, smiling, chatting away, pretzels in hand.

''See you Jeff.''

''You too Phil.''

The Chicago native smirked at the use of his real name and let it slide, heading off in the opposite direction, putting his buds back into his ears.

Kian looked at Jeff as he gave him the paper bag with the soft snack inside-

''That was CM Punk right daddy?''

''Yeah it was.''

Jeff still couldn't he'd talked to the guy after about twelve years of silence. Jeff had left the WWE under a cloud of shame, with Punk's smug Straight Edge rants still ringing in his ears. It was bizarre hearing that maybe Punk had finally grown up and laid their old volatile working relationship to rest.

Liv couldn't wait to call Amy and let her know who Jeff had been talking to.

Once they got back to her parents place, Kian was showing Jolene his snap shots and Jeff was helping Jackson in the kitchen, so she nipped upstairs to call her sister-

''Hey Livvy, how did the summit go? Steve-O said that Jeff got laid out in the hall by mom.'' she laughed.

''Well, that's true, but you'll never guess who Jeff ran into in Central Park.''

''Ooh a celebrity?''

''Kinda, one of your ex's, a certain former wrestler.''

''Oh god, shit it wasn't Copeland was it? Where's a New York mugger when you need one? Or a rabid dog would do.''

''No not the delightful Adam, but we did see _Punk!_''

''Shh! You can't say that name around here.''

Amy shut the lounge door, so Matt didn't catch wind of this conversation.

''Ames, it's been well over a decade! Matt still can't have a stick up his ass about him, you guys were on a break when you hooked up with Punk, I'm not even sure if I was married _to_ Rob when you dated Punk, it was _that _long ago.''

''Well Matt doesn't quite see it that way, to him the guy is nearly as bad as Adam.''

''Jeez such a drama queen!'' Liv rolled her eyes- ''So, any news on this engagement yet?''

''NO! He's stalling on me, I think he's changing his mind about the whole thing.''

''To be fare you have been giving the guy the run around. Didn't you flat out say _no _to him last time?''

''So! He was being a total dick to you.''

''Ok I'll back you up there, he was being a total cock end and I'm still waiting for my apology from him too.''

''You''l get it Livvy believe me. Anyway, what's this about a stripper showing up at dinner? Steve-O's Tweet was hard to understand, he might have been drunk while typing it.''

''Oh yeah- _Joe _was here!''

Down in the kitchen Jackson was making small talk with Jeff, but was trying to steer the conversation towards his own agenda, in the end he got sick of the guy dropping the conversational thread, he forgot how Jeff jumped from one topic to another when they talked like this-

''Right Jeffrey listen up- after dinner me and you are going up to my study and we're having us a talk about all the new shit that's landed at our doors. You've knocked up my baby girl, I've stayed quiet so far and let Jolene do her thing-'' he pointed to the bruise on the younger jaw- ''- but tonight the_ men will talk.''_

The fear crept into Jeff again, yes- vacation from hell part 2 was going to kick of the second that study door closed behind him.

Jeff was on tender hooks all through dinner, until Jackson mentioned cigars and then practically grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him from the room, his feet actually both left the floor at one point.

Kian was tucked up in bed, so Liv looked at her mom-

''What's dad up to with Jeff, he looked terrified.''

''Who knows with that man? But, lets just let them work out between themselves. So, are you all amped up on those sex hormones yet?''

''Jesus mom, starting to think Jeff got the better end of this deal getting dad.''

''Olivia don't go clutching at your pearls and blushing on me, you two were going at '9 ½ Weeks' with that chocolate dipped strawberry at the table last night, I thought you were going to mount the boy right there in his chair.'' Jolene grinned- ''I was starting to wonder if we should have put Kian in the room over from me and your dad, to give you some privacy.''

''We're not a pair of wild animals.'' Liv fought the smile that was threatening.

''Hmm.'' Jolene didn't sound at all convinced- ''So, come on confess just where was that baby conceived? Something tells me that dollars to dimes it wasn't some insanely romantic location, I know you two too well.''

Liv chuckled- ''Fine you've got me there, from the dates that the doctor gave me, baby Hardy was conceived...in the wrestling ring one night at Matt's training school, we swiped the keys one time.''

Jolene cocked one brow- ''I knew it, typical Dumas woman.''

Upstairs in the study Jackson sat on one couch and Jeff sat on the one over from him a coffee table between them bearing some very old scotch, two glasses and a box of Cuban cigars. He poured the drinks and lit them a cigar each.

''Relax Jeffrey I'm not about to hit you.''

''Good to know, I can take a beating with the best of them, but Jo- Jesus she hits hard for a small woman.''

Jack sipped his scotch- ''Be so fucking glad that you never had to face Jo's mother, _scary lady._ Broke my nose when I got Jo pregnant with Amy, she wore this huge gold ring on her middle finger, that's where I got this scar from.''

Jeff looked at the scar across the bridge of jack's nose, he's always wondered where that had come from, he;d always assumed that it'd come from a bar fight, not from a pissed off mother in law, that was worse than a bar fight from the sounds of things.

''Olivia told me about Shannon. No details though.'' Jack said waiting for the reaction to come.

Jeff knocked back the large measure in his glass, feeling the burn travel down his throat and radiate his whole chest-

''Even I don't know details of that night.''

''Best way son. You might think that you want to know, but if you do find out it'll needle away at you and eventually kill you.''

Jeff saw that look on his former father in laws face and it raised all kinds of questions within his head.

''Don't look at me like that Hardy, there's plenty about me and Jolene that you don't know, I'm man enough to admit that I've made mistakes, ones that made Jo do exactly what Liv did.''

Jeff was shocked to hell, he tried not to show it, but he couldn't help it, the thought of this guy stepping out of line in that way was unbelievable.

Jackson refilled their glasses nodding-

''Liv might have _briefly _been with a guy that you see as your brother, but until the woman you love more than life itself sleeps with your _actual brother, _you don't know real pain, son.''

Jeff just couldn't process this-

''Jolene and your brother? Jason?''

''Grief does strange shit to people. Liv had just lost Rob and Amy had just told me that she'd tried to drown herself in the tub that she barely got out of, I was helpless and working my ass off to make up for feeling like that. So some 20-something _girl _comes along at the bar and you know how that goes. Jo's at home, alone, Jason steps in to help her, drinks flow and bad shit happens. Especially when you stop keeping the home fires burning, before you know it the fire you left unattended is destroying the home you spent a life time building.''

''Quite literally in my case at one time. Been there.'' Jeff said exhaling the cigar smoke, both men deep in thought slowly getting drunk.

Jackson looked at the guy he still saw him as his son in law, in about an hour they cracked through the majority of a bottle of scotch and he knew that the guy was thinking something through very deeply-

''Out with it Hardy, you've been stewing over something for a while, spit it out it's only us in here.''

Jeff knew that the sheer quantity of hard liquor was the master of his loosened tongue or he'd never have admitted this aloud-

''Jackson- I want to marry your daughter!''

''Which one?'' he frowned.

''_Olivia!''_

''Oh, of course- good! Because Matt would be pissed if it was Amy you were after.''

Jeff drained his glass- ''Right! But, I love Liv so so much my life doesn't work without her in it, our baby can't be born out of wedlock, it's wrong, we're a family.''

Jackson refilled their glasses chuckling-

''Says the fucking idiot who divorced my daughter on a whim.''

''That was a mistake!''

''Pretty fucking big one in most peoples books.''

''Yeah I'd say so too.'' Jeff cocked a brow at Jack- ''Then her _boyfriend- 'Joe the Ho' _ shows up here! And I fond out that you've been employing him. Traitor!''

Jack laughed at the guys pettiness and how genuinely pissed he was-

''Wind you neck in, that guy made me a lot of money for the 'Ladies Night' didn't see Jolene complaining.''

Jeff nearly choked on his cigar smoke- ''What?'' cough-cough- ''You let that roided up, glorified male hooker shake his junk at your wife?''

The laughter continued from the older man-

''It's not like I booked them a hotel room together and said- _'have at it son!'_.''

''No but he still tried to steal your daughter from me, so I should kick his big whorish ass!''

Jackson shook his head- ''Jeffrey listen to me- that guy could eat you for breakfast, he's got about 30lbs on you, I'm also far too old to be playing referee to your death wish. So park your drunk ass on the couch you're swaying about like a tree in a storm.''

''I could still kick his ass.'' Jeff insisted.- ''I've wrestled guys bigger than him in my day.''

''Still doubt you could do him any damage, he boxes and could bench press your whole weight, including mine too. The only chance you'd have is if you hit him with a tranquillizer dart first. Even then you'd have to wait for his back to be turned.'' Jackson teased, loving seeing Jeff getting irate at the attack on his masculinity.

''This is unreal, I come to you baring my soul about wanting to remarry Livvy and it sounds like you'd rather have _Joe the Ho _I'm really offended.''

''Fuck Hardy I'm messing with you, hell you're no fun when you're drunk any more.''

''At least I'm not puking on your stairs this time.''

''Don't count your chickens just yet it's only 11pm and we've nearly finished the whole bottle, I can handle my drink, unlike you- _Cream Puff.''_

Jeff cringed at that name cuddling into the soft cushions under his head-

''That name will follow me to the grave won't it?''

''You bet your ass it will.''

''So, what's your honest opinion then?''

'Of what?''

Jeff rolled his eyes- ''Me and Liv? Marriage?''

Jackson laid back on the other couch length ways, his long legs spilling over the ark, cigar at his lips thoughtfully-

''If you remember _any _of this in the morning let it be this part- I have to say that you need to consider the possibility that she might not be ready for that just yet, despite the baby you two are having. A lot has gone on in the past 18 months and this really could be your last chance with her, I don't mean that in a pressurising way, I mean that you two have so much history, one day it might seem like too much.''

Jeff's head was spinning, Jackson was right.

''But Jeffrey don't get me wrong, if anybody has ever made my little girl happy it's you.'' Jack felt his own eyes growing heavy now- ''But if you hurt her again, I'm gonna kill you and they'll never find your body.''

Jeff knew as he was drifting off to sleep once his cigar was stubbed out, that that was probably as close to getting consent as he was ever likely to get from the man.

Jackson watched Jeff fall asleep, sounded like the younger Hardy was probably one day going to be his son in law again, he just didn't want to put his money on Olivia being easily persuaded into being Mrs Hardy for the second time.

For all he knew the guy might not even remember anything of their conversation in the morning, either way he'd have one serious mother fucker of a hang over.

Just when jack was drifting off to sleep, Jeff's sleepy voice said-

''Just so you know we haven't even gone all the way since I came home, I promise.'' he yawned- ''We've just been doing other...stuff.''

Jack fought an uncomfortable laugh- ''Great thanks for sharing that kid, go to sleep.''

''Nigh...Jack.''

The soft snores of the pair filled the study, the closest thing to silence fell over the drunken pair.

**AN: I hope you liked that, I had to add Punk somewhere as I've wanted to add him for ages now, but never found a window. Any way let me know what you think ;)**

**R&R thanks xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi there, I'm so happy that this little story had reached 80 reviews- you guys rock the casbah! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, because I couldn't stop smiling while it was being penned. Let me know what you think ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 13

Jackson entered the kitchen, having just showered and shaved, seeing his daughter at the stove and his wife and grandson at the kitchen table eating breakfast, a lovely scene despite the ache behind his eyes from his hang over.

''Morning dad, how you feeling?'' Liv smirked over her shoulder, filling a mug with the freshly brewed coffee.

''Honey I've been better I can tell you now.'' he shot her an almost identical smirk back, taking the cup from her gratefully.

''Any reason Jeff didn't make it bed last night?''

Jackson leaned against the counter- ''We had a few drinks...ok maybe a few_ too many _ drinks, but I can tell you right now that your boy handles his drink a lot better these days, well...until he wakes up that is.''

''Hell dad, he has a hard enough time in the mornings without adding alcohol to his misery.'' she didn't want to imagine how ill Jeff was going to be when he woke up.

Jolene chuckled- ''Ah yes Kian was just filling me in on his fathers phantom morning sickness.''

Kian nodded- ''Grandma he was like a sprinkler going off on the drive up here.''

From upstairs they heard the scramble of feet on polished floor boards and then the thud of the door to Liv's en-suite and then him unceremoniously throwing up.

She cringed- ''Thanks for that dad.''

''Olivia from those booze soaked lips of his and his ramblings,_this _is small change.'' Jack nodded.

That put Liv on edge- ''Why? What the hell did he say to you?''

''Nothing too bad, it's always refreshing finding out that you two aren't _hitting a home run_ in the intimacy department, if you get my meaning.''

Jackson sarcasm and discomfort came out in a tight smile as he raised his mug to Jeff upstairs.

Liv was mortified- ''Oh please tell me that you're joking.''

He grabbed his cigarettes from the top of the fridge and headed to the back door-

''I only wish that I was.''

Liv dropped a kiss on to Kian's blonde hair and headed upstairs to check that Jeff wasn't too worse for wear. What had that guy been thinking? He'd probably gone glass for glass with her dad, never a wise thing to do.

Jeff was flushing the toilet and grumbling to himself when she found him-

''Bit of the old deja vu huh Nero.''

he looked up at his angel, then it flooded back to him- he'd told Jack about wanting to remarry Olivia, he began to shake with panic now-

''Did you talk to your dad by any chance?''

''Yes I did, seem that you let slip something _very _personal.''

''No, no, no,'' his aching head fell into his hands, his plan was coming apart at the seams right before him.

''Why would you tell him that of all things?'' She stood in the doorway, arms crossed, watching his huddled frame cave in on itself, probably from the same embarrassment that she'd felt- ''Jeff I know that I'm from a family that revel in the big ''over share'' but telling my _dad_ that you and me aren't having sex, might just be topping out the list, and remember that is a list with Alex on it- pretty hard to be in the top spot.''

_Praise the lord! _Ok, Jeff knew that Jackson telling her that part was bad, but he was sending much love up to the big guy upstairs for Jack keeping it zipped about his plan to hopefully remarry Livvy before their baby came.

''Jeff are you pissed that we haven't had _actual _sex yet?'' she asked feeling nervous.

''No , of course not, I'm just respecting your boundaries, we've got all the time in the world to have sex.''

''You think that it's my _boundaries _ keeping me from riding you through the bed? No babe, it's more to do with our timing. You've got your head in the toilet every time my hormones start craving your body.''

Her honesty and sexy grin made his already clammy body heat up even further, the only thing holding up his sex drive was how disgusting her felt and probably looked and smelled too.

Deep down Liv had been worried that their lack of sex had been down to Jeff picturing her with Shannon. She was so so glad that that didn't seem to be he case. Although if she was honest, the mental picture of his fucking _Beth _, would haunt her for the rest of her life. But she knew that she'd be able to handle that mental stopping block a lot better than Jeff being hung up on the Shannon thing.

He battled fresh waves of nausea and said-

''Fuck, I wish we were at home right now and that I felt 100% because I'd be making up for any disappointments.''

She saw that wolfish glint in his eyes and smiled-

''I'll remind you of that when we get back, because something tells me that you're gonna get _very _lucky.''

She winked setting his tooth brush out for him and handing his a glass of water, she smoothed his soft, dark blonde locked off his sweaty brow.

Jeff loved the way that she took care of him even in the little ways like this. Resting his head against her hip he said-

''All this sickness, makes me so glad that I cut my hair off.''

Liv giggled- ''I'll bet, nothing worse than washing your own puke out of your long hair.''

They stayed one more night then headed home to Raleigh, it was gone 7pm when they got home and Liv's cell phone began ringing like crazy the second they got over the threshold. Jeff carried a sleeping Kian along to his bedroom as she took the call-

''Hey Amy.''

''Liv! Oh thank god!'' she gasped.

''Whoa, what's wrong this time? Calm down.''

''Tonight has been a total disaster, I'm freaking out, Shane has the boys, he was only supposed to have them for a couple of hours tops, no chance of that now! I'm now stuck in the fucking waiting room!''

''Waiting room?'' then Liv heard a staff tannoy down the phone- ''Are you at the hospital?''

''Yeah Matt's marriage proposal went – should we say a little off course?''

''Oh my god, how bad?''

''Well dumb ass put the ring in the wrong champagne glass and started choking on it, then some big gorilla at the next table tried to hiemlich him and might have broken three of Matt's ribs!''

Jeff entered the lounge seeing Liv look a confusing mix of horrified and amused, he mouthed- 'what's wrong?'

she held up her finger to signal for him to wait a second.

''Amy you two are cursed with this mad shit.''

''Tell me about it, my ring didn't even come flying at me out of his mouth, no that'd be too simple. The doofus swallowed the thing, don't you dare laugh!''

Liv covered the phone and said to Jeff-

''You're not going to believe where Matt is right now.''

''Liv get down here I need you, Matt's being a..a..-''

''A pain in the ass?'' Liv chuckled at her own joke.

''Stop it! He's so crammed full of laxatives he's like a powder keg ready to blow, he barred me from the room.''

''And you're complaining? I know which side of the door I'd rather be on, that's what I'd call a reprieve. Ok give me ten minutes, hang tight Ames.''

Jeff saw her burst into tears of laughter the second that she hung up.

''Oh you can't keep me in suspense now Livvy.''

When she told him the story he was fighting to catch his breath he was laughing so much, then he whipped out his iPhone.

''What are you up to Hardy?''

''This is SO going on Twitter!''

''You are so evil.''

She kissed him and ran the best she could with one hand on her little bump and got in her car to Raleigh General.

Shannon had been out walking his dogs when he read the latest Tweet from Jeff-

'' MATTHARDYBRAND- LEAVE U ALONE 4 1 WEEKEND COME HOME 2 HEAR UR CRAPPING DIAMONDS #LABOUROFLOVE ''

Shannon saw Liv go past in Jeff's car waving at him, he was happy to see her back safely from her parents house. The shock of her being pregnant by Jeff still hadn't quite lifted from his mind yet. It was genuinely shocking for him and he still hadn't spoken to Jeff since he'd returned from his trip and he hated feeling estranged from his best friend.

He dropped the dogs off at home, man that place was bouncing, Shane was trying to coerce the three eight year olds onto going to bed with bribery, sounded like Uncle Shane was shelling out for a new trampoline now.

Plucking up the courage Shannon went off in search of Jeff, ok their last meeting had been a blood bath, but he was willing to risk it for a friendship as old as theirs was.

Jeff heard the knock on Liv's front door and was surprised by the caller-

''Hey, Liv's not home.''

''Actually it's you I'm looking for, can I come in please?''

He hesitated, but relented- ''Ok come on in.''

At the hospital Amy was so glad when her sister showed up, they hugged closely-

''Is he ok?''

''The doctors say everything will..._move along_ in less than an hour.'' she saw Liv biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud- ''why does this stuff keep happening? We're like a dark comedy act.''

''At least you can say your lives are never boring.''

''Says the sister having her eccentric ex husbands love child.'' Amy teased.

''Touché.''

''Matt's so embarrassed, he's in one of those assless gowns, he's got this thing like a colander in his private bathroom over the toilet to..catch the ring and then he was given this suppository as big as my foot, by a doctor with hands like spades.''

Liv fought the laughter down again-

''Better keep him away from Twitter then, Jeff made a joke on there about Matt crapping diamonds and it's gotten some attention.''

''That little bastard!''

The nurse going past the open door shot Amy a stern look at her choice of language, but the red head was too pissed to take it-

''Oh go wash a bed pan you snooty wench!''

Liv shoved the gossip magazine from her purse into Amy's hands and gave the nosey nurse a warning look of her own, one that clearly read as- '_Fuck off!'_

20 minutes later Amy smirked and lightly giggled, Liv liked seeing her perk up-

''What's tickled you?''

''I was just thinking back to when I first introduced you to Matt at WCW..

It was years before 'Team Xtreme' was formed Amy and Matt had just met and started seeing each other exclusively, just before they got to the WWE.

(FLASHBACK)

_Amy guided her 16 year old sister out of Billy Kidman's locker room, the smile on the wrestlers face had been a genuine one, the guy had been lovely to her. Not lecherous or condescending and Liv had been on her best behaviour too. Which was surprising to Amy considering that he was one of her top pin ups._

_The red head knew that her kid sister could be a live wire, she could also be a shameless flirt for her age, she was also way too smart to boot._

_''Seriously Ames, you've made my whole year, he's so nice, which makes him even hotter to me now you do realise that right?''_

_Amy smoothed her sisters dark bobbed hair back into place, she was currently rocking a killer Uma Thurman 'Pulp Fiction' hair do. Also wearing her version of Uma's iconic outfit- tight white shirt, unbuttoned just enough to show a hint of her amazing cleavage, skin tight black pants and her usual all black Converse._

_She was a knock out at just 16, total jail bait and turning more heads back stage than Amy liked seeing as they walked the halls of the New York venue._

_''Come on Livvy there's someone I want you to meet, he'd been waiting for weeks to meet you too.''_

_Liv smiled and nodded- ''This wouldn't be a certain Matt Hardy would it by any chance?''_

_''Yes it would be.''_

_''Ah, I finally get to meet the guy who's been hitting the canvas recreationally with my big sis.'' she teased with a saucy wink._

_''I really hope you don't let mom and dad hear you talk like that.''_

_''Ha! Mom said that you were a Dumas woman now and that you could ride the hind legs off a derby winner by now.'' she bobbed her brows behind her dark blunt fringe- ''Guess that'll all come to me with age huh?''_

_Amy gasped then gave into the laughter- ''You're gonna get into so much trouble I can feel it coming, mom and dad won't know what's hit them.''_

_''I hope.'' she beamed._

_Behind them they heard that sexy southern drawl-_

_''Looking for me by any chance ladies?''_

_They turned seeing the tall, dark haired elder Hardy. _

_Liv looked him over, not being shy about it either and thought- 'Not bad but not a patch on his brother.'_

_''You must be Olivia , hi I'm Matt.''_

_Liv took his big tanned hand that eh offered to her-_

_''Ah and you're the derby winner.'' she winked at Amy who actually blushed at her words._

_Matt shot a confused look to his girlfriend, who just patted his arm-_

_''Private joke babe.''_

_''Well, it's great to finally meet you.''_

_''You too, I get to meet the guy who my sister loves to _throw down _with.''_

_Matt fought a smile at the kids teasing, her face alight with mischief and spirit._

_Liv clapped together her hands, her glossy red nails catching her light, coming to rest on her small curves-_

_''So Matt, when do I get to meet that hot ass brother of yours?''_

_Amy saw Matt assess her sister and he saw it clearly- pure danger and said it all for her-_

_''Not a chance in hell Firecracker!''_

_Matt took Olivia along to catering as Amy went to get changed in Matt's locker room, she had an appearance with the ring soon. She spotted Jeff in the corner of the room doodling in his sketch book as usual-_

_''Hey Jeffro.''_

_He looked up-''Hey Ames.'' taking a look around- ''Thought your little sis was visiting you tonight?''_

_''She's with Matt.'' she said seeing his curiosity spike._

_''When do I get to meet her?'' he grinned, pencil tapping his lower lip._

_She walked up to him and slapped the pencil out of his hand and across the room- ''Oh no way in hell! My sister isn't meeting you, you little flirt, she's only 16 and you're 24! you'll go to jail!''_

_Matt entered hearing the conversation._

_Amy saw he was alone-_

_''Where's Olivia?!''_

_''Grilling Booker T in catering. Amy's right Jeffro you are in no way meeting the Firecracker, we can't have you falling in love with jail bait, she'll run rings around you that one, Jesus would she.''_

_The younger Hardy rolled his green eyes at the over protective pair-_

_''We'll meet eventually.''_

_Amy cocked one brow- ''Yeah you probably will but hopefully by that point in her life she'll be at college or married already!''_

_Matt nodded- ''I second that, so touch her and I'll kill you myself!''_

(PRESENT)

''You had Matt in big brother mode from day one.'' Amy smiled thinking back.

''Just think if we had met that day.''

Amy squeezed her eyes shut- ''I don't even want to think about what could have happened. You were all newly stacked boobs, sexy innocence and your _flirting_ was off the chart. Jeffro wouldn't have been able to control himself, so dad would have murdered him.''

Liv had to agree there, she had been incorrigible at that age-

''Wow, Jeff could have been my _first.''_

''Scary though. Man I just _wish _Matt had been mine.'' Amy shuddered- ''Your first time shouldn't have the crack of colliding pool balls through the wall as the soundtrack.''

''I still to this day can't believe you lost your virginity in the men's room at dad's bar.''

''The location wasn't ideal but fuck was the guy gorgeous.''

''Yeah right up until your weak kneed Romeo got leg cramp and dropped you. How many ribs did you crack on that toilet again?''

''It was two, but yours was pretty sweet, made up for mine, so you at least took my advise, first time sex is like investing in property- it's all about location location location.''

Liv nodded at the bitter sweet memory of the night she'd lost her virginity- Rob, at his apartment, on her 18th birthday, candle light, tenderness and love, with so much hope for their future, just an hour away from getting proposed to also.

''I have to say the first time I had was perfect.''

Jeff and Shannon had been beating about the bush for the better part of an hour, talking about Jackson and Jolene, his run in with Punk in Central Park, business at 'Gas Chamber Ink' anything but the big elephant in the room.

Silence fell and Jeff had to take the bull by the horns and looking at the quite frankly depressed younger guy, he had to clear the air as soon as possible-

''Shannon, I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly when I found out...about..'' it was still hard for him to put it into word- ''-about you and Liv...nobody deserved that kind of beating, it was vicious and I'm ashamed for losing control like I did.''

Shannon's head hung down, his inked hands gripped together as he let Jeff's apology sink in-

''No, I think that you're wrong, I _did _deserve what you did, I didn't fight back for a reason, because it was justified...but I have to tell you something else about that night.''

Jeff braced himself, knowing that this was possibly one of those painful, haunting details that Jackson had warned him about, but the masochist within him asked for the pain-

''Tell me.''

''I told Olivia something that I'd been keeping inside for ten long years, the truth because I knew it'd be the only time I'd ever get to say it.. I wasn't stupid I knew that night would never happen a second time...I told her that I loved her.''

He saw his best friend rapidly blinking back tears, Shannon looked so broken down, Jeff had know that Shannon had always liked Olivia as way more than a friend, but _love? _He hadn't realised it's ran so deeply, now wonder the guy had risked their life long friendship.

''I'm not just making excuses for pushing up on Liv because I can't make any up about this. But I loved her enough to stop and help her when she freaked out which was the second that it started, she was crying for _you._ I knew she'd never love me back, I didn't ever want to be second best...not to my own best friend...she belongs with you.''

Shannon wiped his tears away roughly with the back of his hand.

Jeff couldn't speak just yet, so he simply threw his arm around Shannon and drew him in, it's taken a lot of guts to open up like he just had and to accept defeat the way that he had.

Shannon was so glad that he had his best friend back-

''Congratulations on the whole baby thing too, it's amazing news.''

Jeff pulled back- 'Thanks man, that means a lot to me.''

''I'm just glad that you're both happy.''

At the hospital Matt was finally allowed to leave, he was now fully dressed, ribs taped up securely and looking suitably traumatized, carrying what looked like a prescription bag. He didn't expect to see Liv in the private waiting room with Amy, he still hadn't spoken to her since their bust up months ago, so it felt really awkward.

''Hey baby.'' Amy cooed gently, going over to her man- ''what's in the bag?''

Matt just blushed and grumbled- ''God it feels like I've been ass raped by a whole well hung football team!''

Liv stood up grinning at him, pointing at the bag- ''I'm guessing that's the ring.''

He nodded hating how much that minx was enjoying this, oh god she was getting her revenge now, boy did her regret being such a dick to her now.

She slipped past him in the doorway and slapped his immeasurably painful ass as hard as she could making his whimper like a small child-

''Remind me to thank your not so nimble fingers doctor, always a pleasure Matt.''

She walked down the corridor chuckling, payback always hurt like a bitch!

**AN: I hope you liked it, I loved writing the flash back I've wanted to do that since part way through 'Another You' now I finally did. Let me know what you think :)**

**R&R please xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: hi there thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm not sure how much longer this little story will be going on for as I feel interest is starting to drop off, but I'll see it through to the end I promise ;) oh and to a certain reviewer, I've added the cameo we were both looking forward to. **

**Cheers my dears. **

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 14

Amy had seen the flyer doing the rounds at the radio station and thought right away that it'd be a great opportunity for her and Olivia to bond and also maybe learn something too. Plus to her it did sound like fun...ok not conventional fun, but it held a certain amount of amusement value.

Liv was in Jeff's garden doing some book keeping as Jeff and Ken Anderson played with Kian and Erika in the pool. It was a lovely scene, the laughter, the summer sun, the dogs all snoozing on the deck, it was just like it had been before the insanity of the divorce, like they'd gone back in time and done things right this time. Everyone was just so happy.

How could this ever feel wrong? It was like the reported storm had never hit, it'd just passed them by.

Jeff caught her smiling their way as he showed Kian how to execute a Swanton off the side of the pool, he winked over to her, loving that she still blushed when ever he did that, it made him feel so alive inside. It was amazing feeling this way again, he'd never take that for granted ever again, his lesson had been learned the hardest way possible.

From the open patio doors Amy appeared smiling-

''Good afternoon all.''

The kids waved to the red head who pulled out a huge bag of gummy bears from her purse for them-

''I had to tell uncle Matty some very harsh truths to these bad boys away from him.''

''Like what exactly?'' Jeff asked scooping Kian out of the pool and back on to dry land.

''I don't know, something along the lines of his ass getting fat.''

Liv closed the books she had no hope in hell of finishing up now-

''I can't believe that you told him that, how would you feel if Macho- Matty said stuff like that to you?''

''First- he wouldn't _dare, _and second- I look awesome!''

Liv nodded- ''Ok I'll give you that, three kids in and you've still got it.''

The sister exchanged knuckle bumps.

The elder woman looked at Jeff-

''Well, I'm here to still Li for the afternoon.''

''You are?'' he frowned.

''Don't look so worried Jeffro, I'm not about to sell our little foxy momma into the dark side of Raleigh..mainly because despite all of my searching there really _isn't _one.''

Liv got up smiling- ''Damn it my sense of danger still doesn't get to stretch her legs.''

She kissed Jeff and Kian and headed back to her own house.

Poised in the doorway of Liv's bedroom Amy said casually-

''Pack your swim suit too.''

''Just what exactly are we doing today?'' she was intrigued by this point.

''Oh we're having some good old educational fun.''

''Fine but I'm taking the one piece, bikini and the bump- not in my wheel house today honey.'' she grabbed a towel too and her flip flops.

When they got to the community centre, Olivia was even more confused, there were no posters advertising anything, yet the place was crawling with pregnant women and their partners. Then she caught sight of what was in the centre of the room and glared at her sister-

''Amy Christine- you're gonna pay big time for this.''

The work shop leader clapped her hands, smiling like only perpetually chipper can pull off without looking like they are on drugs-

''Hi everyone, welcome to the workshop on _Water Birthing_ I'm glad for such an amazing turn out, so where's my two volunteers for the session?''

''Right here!'' Amy's hand shot up happily.

Liv frowned- ''Are you kidding me?''

The leader- Mary ushered them forward-

''Great! So you, _mommy to be _pop in there and get changed into your swim suit,'' she gave Olivia a smile that had rarely been seen outside of a Doris Day movie, then turned to Amy- ''And you- _birthing coach- _roll up them sleeves.''

Amy saw Olivia roll her eyes and head off to get changed in the make shift locker room, in her head this was making perfect sense, Liv had hated the Lamaze class when she was pregnant with Kian, so this was just thinking outside the box and it really did look fun.

Mary excitedly came up to Amy-

''Thank you both so much for signing up for our class, we don't get many same sex expectant couples. I was thrilled to see the couple of Miss Dumas and Miss Dumas on the sign up sheet.''

The former wrestler didn't know what to say, words actually failed her, the Livvy came out to join them in her halter neck black one piece, hair all clipped up, petite curves wrapped in a towel. In the end Amy said nothing to Mary, the woman looked too pleased at them being there so she decided to play along.

''Ah, there you are..._honey, _lets get you into that...thing.'' She pointed over to what looked like a high sided over sized blue kids blow up pool, it didn't look to intimidating, why did everyone else look so afraid of it?

Liv frowned at her sisters odd behaviour, did Mary just make goo goo eyes at them? What the hell?

''Ok, welcome couples, I'd like to introduce our helpful pair here, this is Amy Dumas and our mommy to be Olivia Dumas.''

All eyes went to them, so Liv gave a small uncomfortable wave.

''Ames all this staring could only be made worse by being _naked, _ oops, already 50% of the way there.'' she teased under her breath, trying to to giggle.

''Bet you're glad that you chose the one piece now.'' Amy snickered taking off her red and black plaid shirt, leaving her in her jeans and tank top.

Liv was helped into the filled birthing pool, the so-called _warned _water shocking her-

''FUCK ME IT'S FREEZING!'' she yelped, causing several couples to gasp but most saw the funny side of her lout burst- ''Jesus it's a good thing I'm not in my third trimester or I'd be going into shock induced early labour.''

''You'll be fine _babe.''_ Amy winked a grin spreading across her face.

Liv sat there gritting her teeth through the temperature as her sister took up her spot on the matt behind her, wearing the same insane smile as Mary now, what the hell was going on?

''Ames you look wacko with that smile, it's not a cultists baptism you know.''

''I know so stop scowling then _sweetie.'' _Amy winked at her again, patting her little bump below the water line.

Mary nearly swooned off her Birkenstocks at that action, then it all fell into place, making perfect sense. Leaning back she asked quietly-

''Question- _sugar pie- _does that woman think we're a couple by any chance?''

Amy nodded- ''Kinda, we're Dumas and Dumas- expectant lesbian couple.''

Liv giggled and shrugged thinking _what the hell right? _then pecked Amy on the cheek-

''Fine, but you're the butch one, _sweet cheeks.''_

''How'd you figure that one _Pooh Bear?'' _She hissed back, offended by the very idea of being the butch one.

''Well, _Piglet _I came here wearing daisy dukes and floral, where as you're in a wife beater, Dr Martin boots and flashing more ink than our father, face it you scream butch, Where as I'm the girlie one, blooming with the natural glow of creating new life.''

The red head scanned the room- ''Fine _love heart... _I've got bigger balls than most of the guys here anyway. It's a sea of Abercrombie and Fitch. There's not a shirt in here that doesn't come equipped with a little stitched on logo of some animal, on it's owners _none _ _toned _chest. I swear we're gonna catch hives from this much mainstream.''

''_Hives? _I'm gonna catch flu from from the cold water.'' she shivered as Mary added A bucked of warm water- thankfully. ''Well, this just got a little better.''

''Yeah that guy on the right hasn't taken his eyes of your tits since you dropped the towel.''

''Pervert.'' Liv shook her head- ''Anyone would think he'd never seen a pair of fake lesbians, one soaked to the skin with nipples that could cut glass before.''

Amy looked right at the guy and winked teasingly as she massaged Liv's shoulders. The guy in question nearly fell off his folding chair, this was going to be a very interesting afternoon.

Back at Jeff's house, Ken and himself had settled the kids in the lounge with a movie after the pool time, they were all dried off and happy. Jeff sat beside Ken on the couch watching their kids sat together on the rug a big bowl of popcorn between them. Ken had accepted that his baby girl and the youngest of the Hardy clan were now _boyfriend and girlfriend _while Jeff thought it was cute, Ken still felt like it was the official start of something that would only lead to greater stress when she hit her teens.

Kian turned to face his dad, head tilted to the side, a puzzled look on his angelic face-

''Daddy?''

''Yeah son?'' Jeff was instantly cautious.

''What's porn?''

Ken's eye's slid to Jeff, the guy had just gone milk white under his slight tan and Ken could practically hear the guys blood pressure ramp up to dangerous levels, _rather him face that question than me _he figured, _poor guy!_

''Eh...erm...it's..it's...'' _oh fuck!- _''Oh hell...it's-'' he looked to his friend for help, but all he got was a shrug, clearly he was on his own on this one- ''Ki, it's something _adults _NO- _some adults-'' _he corrected himself quickly- ''Erm, _some adults _look at...or read...it's _not _for kids...it's _rude.''_

''What? Like full of bad words?'' Kian frowned.

''Yes, sometimes it is.'' Jeff nodded.

''Like South Park?'' Erika inquired, looking just as confused as Kian, but Jeff didn't quite buy her innocent looking confusion, he still remembered when Shane had told him that she knew where babies came from already.

''Daddy, uncle Matty said that uncle Shannon kept this _porn _stuff in his closet. Why would he keep stuff like South Park in his _closet _daddy?'' Kian looked completely befuddled now, bless him.

Jeff was going to slap his brother so hard when he saw him next for opening his big mouth around his son, it was fine to talk about adult stuff around the Hardy triplets, they were all so busy beating the crap out of each other to trying to figure out to make their unsuspecting father tap out to a submission hold that they'd invented, they rarely noticed a thing.

But, Kian- he picked up on everything, he was the eyes and ears of their group, just like his mother was.

''Ok, _not _like South Park...it's pictures...or movies of people...kissing and...other stuff like that.'' Jeff rambled, digging the hole even deeper.

Erika looked suspicious- ''They've got their butts out too haven't they?!''

Ken cringed his head falling into his hands.

Erika pointed to her father- ''Ah-ha! Thought so! My daddy only does that when I'm right and he doesn't want me to be, I've got your card marked now daddy.''

Jeff was floored, then Kian nodded in understanding-

''Ok now I get why he hides it in the closet, it's girls and boys, kissing _nekked! _Wow, uncle Shannon is a big old creeper then huh?''

The two men couldn't help but laugh, they really did have two awesome, smart kids, completely nuts, but so perfect too.

Once the class was over Amy and Liv were in the park, just having gotten coffee at the café at the end of the high street-

''How's that decaf treating you?''

''It's about as effective as alcohol free beer.''

They sat on the bench over looking the river and just chilled out-

''Come on admit it you had fun today.''

''I actually did, the second that that guy asked us if we used a sperm doner or _'Took one for the team' _ was a particular high light.'' Liv grinned.

''Mine is a tie between you saying you wanted to be so drugged out during labour that you wouldn't be able to tell a doctors hand from medical assistance to getting fresh with you. Or the guy who was staring to hard at your boobs that his wife hit him with a box of post natal nipple pads.''

They fell silent for a few minutes, then Amy had to ask-

''So, how's life with Jeffro? He's survived the whole facing the family part, he'd also back to speaking to Shannon, things must be pretty good with the two of you now huh?''

''I actually feel that we've turned a corner since being at mom and dad's, I don't feel like I'm doing _this _alone any more.'' she ran her hand in circles over her little bump.

''Liv, he'd _never _have let you do any of this alone, despite what he first said, he's all about family. It's just pretty amazing how much you've forgiven- him screwing Beth, the divorce, I've gotta say that you're a much better person that I could be in your position.''

Liv set aside her coffee cup and shook her head-

''I wouldn't say that, I might have forgiven him for the disgusting thing that is Beth, but the _divorce- _no way in hell, I _can't _forgive him for that, I don't think that I _ever will_. It's with me every single day, it's with Kian every single day too.''

Amy didn't know what to say and as Liv was on a roll she just let her continue laying out the shocking truth.

''If he'd hurt just me, I could live with that, but _Kian- _that's the line he didn't even have to see never mind cross. Never for one second did Jeff think about how all of his actions effected him. Ki had to see his own father cross the street just to avoid talking to me, in turn he ignored Kian who was trying to wave at him. When he packed all my shit from _his side of the house _that day and helpfully ditched them in my front hall, he fucked up. There right on top was Ki's painting box, so to him he'd been thrown out by his daddy too. Jeff made his little boy feel just as unwanted as I felt on the inside.''

Amy hugged her sister close and actually expected tears to flow, but none came-

''Livvy, maybe you should talk to Jeff about how you feel. Keeping all of that inside can't be good for your future with him, one day it's gonna blow up.''

''I don't want to stir it up again, we've just found this...balance, it's taken us so long to get there, I don't want to go tipping the scales. He's already burdened with so much guilt, yeah I haven't forgiven him, but I'm in no hurry to emotionally cripple him either. If I unload all of that, that's exactly what will happen.''

''Ok, but you did survive the _Dumas Shit Storm _and you were only 17 at the time.'' Amy chuckled pitching her coffee cup into the trash.

The _Dumas Shit Storm _ had become a legendary in their family, because not only had Jackson Dumas caught Olivia _stoned _but she'd been stoned with a group of _boys._ It didn't matter one bit to

Jackson that they were her four best and only friends from school that she was in the band with, she was still in the shit. They'd been up on the roof of the Dumas house, which was only accessible through the loft hatch in Liv's bedroom. You went out the window, down the slope of the roof and on to the flat roof of the three story extension looking over the back patio

The group of 17 year olds had had music, weed and the summer sun of a quiet New York city, as everyone else in the neighbourhood was off living it up in the beach houses, escaping the heat in the city.

''What song was playing when dad caught you guys?''

''It was Ice Cube _'It Was A Good Day' _just hearing that song now makes me smile and feel stoned.''

''Probably _not _a story to share with Jeffro, he never needs to know that you were a teenage stoner. Although I predict that he'd be proud you survived the shit storm you stirred up.'' Amy nodded.

''Grounded for four months and he stole my stash from me too, which I know for a fact that he smoked with uncle Jay. I still can't believe he fit through that loft hatch, how did he do that?''

When she got home that evening Jeff was getting ready, she knew where he was going, this had happened every six months since she'd lived in Raleigh and she never asked questions, it was his own private business, if he wanted to share it with her, he would, if not she respected that too.

He zipped up his hoodie and shot her a big smile, coming straight over to her, slipping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer-

''Missed you today.''

Her hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans, her fingers gliding over his firm buttocks, eyes pinned to his-

''Missed you too Hardy.''

Leaning in he kissed her softly-

''Damn shame that I'm heading out.''

She spotted Kian flat out asleep on the couch, in the exact position that Jeff usually adopted in sleep- one arm across his chest, the other behind his head, like father- like son.

Looking up at her man she smiled-

''You do what you've gotta do, I'll be here when you get home, you never know I might even be wearing something sexy for you.''

He groaned sliding her hand to the front of his jeans, placing it over his crotch-

''Feel what you do to me.'' he leaned down whispering in her ear, knowing just how much she loved it.

In turn she rubbed him through the denim, revelling in the moan he was stifling-

''Poor Jeffro, well how about I make it up to you and then some?...but for now it'll pay for you _not _to think happy thoughts.''

Her sexy smirk nearly did him in completely.

When he got to their usual meeting point Jeff relaxed seeing the red pick up in the parking lot. He always met his sober sponsor here, in this diner off the highway, where nobody would recognise them or bother them. Which was a good thing, because neither of them could even begin to explain to fans why they were together, eating eggs and bacon without it looking highly suspect.

Jeff walked inside and spotted him straight away, even if they were supposed to dress subtle, that word could rarely be used to describe this guy, he was still wearing his cream cowboy hat, his long iconic copper blonde locks were tied back in a ponytail, his short sleeved blue and white plaid shirt, displayed his tan and famous ink- the heart with the snake and the dagger on his upper arm too. He was even still wearing the cowboy boots- you could take the guy out of Texas.

He smiled as Jeff entered, looking a picture of health and happiness, the younger guy came over to their usual table- by the fish tanks.

''Good to see you Jeffrey, looking great kid.''

''You too Shawn.''

They exchanged a quick hug and hand shake then got to their seats over from each other. Shawn signalled the waitress to bring their plated out-

''I already ordered the usual, that good for you?''

''Perfect.'' he nodded.

They got their food and coffee brought then they got talking-

''You had me worried when you wrote to me from that rehab place, things must have gotten tough for you kid.''

''Yeah, real tough, I had to get away I just didn't trust myself to think straight, I was just way too angry.''

Shawn understood-

''Main thing is you didn't slip back into old habits, you got to a safe place.''

Jeff mused on his words and asked- ''But shouldn't my safe place be at home with my family?''

''Not always kid, the most dangerous place for me when I was drinking, back when my careers was at it's peak, was at home alone. Temptation is there and nobody has expectations of you, there's just your own and that little devil on your shoulder, giving you no end of encouragement to be as bad as you ant to be.''

''Olivia understands why I had to leave now.''

''Good, how is that girl these days?''

Shawn knew plenty about Jeff's saviour and ex-wife, it was like he knew her personally, despite the fact that they had never even met.

''She's great, better than great actually.''

He saw the younger guy light up yet again when he talked about her, Shawn knew that they were back together from what Jeffrey had said in his letter from rehab-

''Take it you two worked out your issues?''

''We did that, also- we're expecting a baby.''

''Congratulations Hardy, a blessing amidst the chaos huh?''

''Exactly. So speaking of the women in our lives, how's Rebecca?''

''Tearing her pretty hair out, Cheyenne had gone travelling with a big group of her friends for six months across Asia. You'd think the girl had picked up and emigrated there, the way Becks went on. Hunter and I tried to reassure her that she was her fathers daughter and she'd be fine- didn't calm her one bit, if anything it made her cry more, then Stephanie started crying too, that woman _never _cries!''

Jeff chuckled at the picture Shawn described and his inability to see why his wife and a woman who was practically his sister in law would be less than comforted by his words-

''You need to think back to what you and Hunter used to get up to on the show, you drove old Vinny Mac to distraction.''

Shawn chewed thoughtfully, thinking back to all the unscripted carnage he'd caused with Hunter back in the day-

''Heck I didn't see it that way, no wonder she cried, you think I should call her Hardy?''

Jeff nodded as the guy slid out of his seat, call phone in hand. It was still amazing to him that the great HBK was asking him for council when it came to handling women.

Then again they were each others go-to person for more than sobriety chats during these meetings, it was for all kinds of support and advise and most of all it was _friendship too._

**AN: hope you liked it drop me a review and let me know what you think, next chapter will be Matt's hair brained plan for their group.**

**R&R please ;) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: hi there thank you all so so so much for all the reviews, I really needed the support. But I have to warn you about this chapter, it's the start of the story line that will carry us to the end of the story, but if you hate me I do apologise, but this alternate reality story line was about the bad side of things, you were warned lol, so here we go.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 15

Liv was in the kitchen at the diner, busy as hell with April, Amy was sat on a stool in the corner try to keep out of the way.

''All the guys are in on it.'' Liv said, plating up the breakfast order she was working on.

''In on _what _though?'' Amy asked frustrated at not getting any new information.

April bagged up her loaded take out boxes and sent them through the serving hatch-

''Who the hell knows? Our guys are all born trouble makers, it could be anything.''

Amy had to agree there-

''Matt is acting psycho, how's Jeff and Ken?''

''Ken's just the same, but _smug _too.''

''Jeff's all loopy with the planning of his new art collection, but something else is up too with him, beside all the secrecy stuff.'' Liv replied.

Those words worried the other two, it was April who got in with the question first-

''How exactly?''

''It feels like he's constantly got an eye on me, it's like...like he's waiting for me to do something. I know this sounds nuts but here goes- I feel like I'm missing something really obvious and he's too..._Jeff _to just come out and tell me what I'm missing. Fucking hell, it's times like this that I actually miss the asshole that he used to be when I first met him, he never kept his mouth shut in those days.''

Amy and April were puzzled as to where this was all going, their own situations with their secretive other halves were bad enough, but Jeff and Liv's relationship was in a very delicate stage, anything to intense could just wind up wrecking it all over again and nobody wanted to see that happen to the pair again.

Up at the lake, the guys had all made a pact together as a family- that no matter what the girls said that they were all standing their ground when it came to this plan!

Shane held up his hands-

''Guys it's really not me backing out that you have to worry about- it's you _Matt,_ the second Amy digs her heels in you're gonna fold like a bad poker hand.''

Matt glared over at his best friend- ''Well fuck you too, this whole thing was my idea, to begin with and Amy will be just fine about it.'' he paused and looked to his brother- ''It's _Olivia _that you're gonna have some serious convincing to dish out to.''

Jeff had to agree with his brother in principle-

''I know, but I agreed to it too and I'm down for a challenge so I'll just have to do my best and talk to her. Backing down ain't my style.''

Ken leaned in closer keeping his voice down as Shannon played with all the kids in the water-

''Any closer to deciding how you 're gonna be popping the question to Liv yet?''

''No, but I have to tell you guys this- I bought a ring for her.'' he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Matt frowned- ''Already?''

''Bro, I've wasted enough time already. Time to seize the day.''

''Well, while you're bust seizing you might wanna weigh up the situation, like the fact that you're not even living together yet.'' Shane said sipping his coke.

''So! We've got an unconventional relationship, our marriage wasn't exactly by the book either.'' Jeff pointed out fighting his corner.

''Be careful- is all that I'm saying.'' Shane said not wanting his friend to be unprepared.

Ken sat back in his chair and looked at both the Hardy brothers-

''Guys this might not be my place to say anything but have you thought about how this little brain wave might effect Olivia?''

Both Hardy's frowned but it was Shane who added-

''He's got a point guys.''

Matt sighed-

''I'm not inviting Fox News out here to expose our secrets, it;s a simple 90 minute one off Hardy Show special, and why would just Liv be effected?''

''Fans for one.'' Shane replied.

''The fans _love her.''_ Jeff shrugged.

Shane felt like he was talking to a brick wall at times-

''Since your divorce, Hardy fans were always gonna take your side Jeff. When the fan girls see that you two are back together the knives are gonna come back out for Liv, add that to her being pregnant and you're painting a big target on her back again. You need to go back and see what nasty shit those fans of yours said about her on Twitter. Every time she posted anything she's get some pretty vicious replies back.''

Jeff had never read any of the comments from his fans to her Tweets, but he could imagine they'd been rough-

''Liv can handle way worse things than teenage girls cat fighting.''

Ken shook his head- ''Just remember to shield her a little during this whole thing, she's vulnerable, being pregnant.''

The brothers wouldn't be swayed, nothing could bring them down from all their ideas for the 90 minute special they'd signed up for.

Matt wasn't going to step into Jeff and Olivia's relationship, it was way too complicated for him to understand at times, but even he knew that Jeff buying that ring was hasty, talk about jumping the gun. Or as their dad said- _Marry in haste and repent at leisure! _ Gil Hardy was the wisest man Matt knew!

That night Liv had put Kian to bed and was quietly tidying up the lounge, Jeff was at his place working on his ideas for his new collection, or so she had thought. Until she turned and found him stood in the doorway watching her, a big eerie smile on his face-

''You scared me half to death Hardy.''

He just carried on smiling, his eyes watching her in that some expectant way that he had that had been driving her insane all week-

''Ok Jeff, now you're starting to get on my very last nerve, what the hell is with you? You're different and not in _your _way either. Tell me what's going on or I'm going to really lose it, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for games.''

''There's no need to get mad, I've just been thinking, choosing my moment.''

''For what?''

He walked closer to his beautiful angel and laid his hands gently on her petite shoulders-

''For me to ask you _two things_ that I need answers to- One- I want us to all live together again and Two- for you marry me...again.''

Olivia froze, he was _proposing?! _Hang on- he wanted them to live together too?! Where was the romance? Scratch that- where was the fucking sanity?!

She got her head cleared and felt a wave of panic curling up in her guts, she stepped away from his and out of his grasp, shaking her head-

''Jeff you need to slow down and come to a total _stop _are you even thinking about this? We can't move in together we're no where near ready for that yet and getting re-married- the ink is barely dry on the divorce papers.''

She fought the urge to bolt right out of the door and lock herself in her bedroom.

He felt like his entire plan had just gone up in flames, she'd basically turned him down-

''Olivia, I love you, we've lived together for eight years _before _so it's nothing new for us and we've been married before too.''

''Yeah and look what happened. This relationship isn't just an extension of that, it's more like we've gone right back to the start right back to square one and had to start over again.''

Jeff glared- ''yeah with all of _my _mistakes along for the ride too.''

''Was I supposed to forget? Just tell me- why the sudden rush? All the pressure?''

''Because I don't want our baby to have the same upset that Kian has had to go through. Parents living separately, their momma not having the same name as them. They deserve a solid home life- security and love.''

''That takes time Jeff and they will always have security and love from us both.''

He shook his head-

''If you don't want it now, you _never will_. I am who I am Liv and I'm never going to change and I want _this. _I've laid it all out for in plain English, no tricks, it's a simple yes or no, tell me straight I have to hear the words from your lips.''

Not giving into the mounting pressure, she still knew that he was hiding something so she went searching for answers too-

''First you tell em what you and the guys are up to.''

''That's not fair Olivia.''

''I think _fair _stepped out the door 5 minutes ago when you openly used emotional blackmail about our kids to try and get your way.''

''Fine.'' he said through gritted teeth- ''Matt and I have signed up to film a one off 'Hardy Show' special episode, Matt's telling your sister as we speak.''

''Oh fuck Jeff!'' she said turning away from him, losing patience now.

''What!? It's a 90 minute show with a 30 day shoot at the most, and like I said to the guys the fans love you Olivia.''

''If you think that then you're as blind as you are stubborn! Your little fan girl posse _hate me now, _my Twitter page got ignited by bitchy comments when we split, I'd get hundreds of messages a day if a picture with me in it got put up by one of our friends here, it was hell for me. It's die down then it's flare right back up again over something else. The windows of my bar got put out by them, and my tyres got slashed right on the drive outside one night-'' She knew that this was all kept from him during the divorce- ''All new to you huh? Well welcome to my post divorce life, while you were getting support from girls who wanted to fuck you, I was living in fear with our son. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I want nothing to do with that show!''

Silence fell and he was till really pissed that he'd basically proposed to her and been bitched out for his troubles.

''If you'd re-marry me this would all go away.''

She speared her fingers into her long dark locks and she let out a frustrated growl-

''Jeff you're just not listening to me are you? I'm not ready and I sure as hell wouldn't re-marry you just to get jealous little bitches to shut up. That's be like trying to put out a house fire with gasoline! What's so wrong with waiting?''

''I don't want to wait! Liv, I love you and Kian and our baby and you're just not letting me back in. you think that I can't read you like I used to, but I see it all baby, I see it in your eyes every day, you love me but you're still so pissed at me about the divorce. Didn't know that I knew about that did you? Well I do. But it's kinda like you know that I'll never stop imagining you fucking my best friend!''

Liv felt sick at his words, but kept quiet, holding his intense green stare, not wanting to break down at this point.

Jeff continued-

''But the difference between us Olivia is that I wouldn't have brought it up every time we had a fight in the future, but _you, _you are gonna make me pay for what I did to you for the rest of my god damn life. Which to me is ten times more fucked up than what I did to you.''

His words were harsh, but he was hurt and angry, he saw the tears shimmering in her impossibly wide green eyes, knowing right then that he'd made her hurt exactly as much as he was.

''If that's what you think, then there's not really a whole lot more to say to each other.'' She walked away from him and said over her shoulder- ''You can let yourself out, _we're done_.''

He angrily stormed out, the ring in his pocket felt like a lead weight, he got into his lounge and pitched the ring box across the room not caring what it had just hit or where it had landed, he just lost it, her words began sinking in-

'W_e're done!'_

Had they meant he was thinking they meant? _Done _as in _conversation over? _Or _Done _as in _relationship over?_

His own nervous system answered for him as he fell to him knees hyperventilating, eyes flashing, ears ringing, body shaking, his whole world caving in on him yet again.

It was over.

Amy looked at her fiancé in shock-

''You start filming _next week?!_ Liv's gonna be going through hell Matt! Do you remember what it was like for her around here when you guys used to film even before she got with Jeff, ok some fans loved her but what about the one that used to camp at the end of our drives? Even my car used to get egged, Liv can't go through this shit again, not in her condition, neither can Kian, he's old enough to know what they're shouting. You know what that group of pissed off fans did, they trashed the bar and vandalised her car, at her home at night. She was so fucking scared, so was Kian.''

Matt felt guilty as hell-

''Sorry babe, but we signed a contract. I promise that we'll keep her and Ki out of it, she'll never be mentioned, not by me and not by Jeff or the guys.''

''Ok, but I've gotta go and see her.''

Liv had checked on Kian and he'd slept through the whole fight, he really must have been exhausted from his day out. Sitting on the couch she let the tears fall, here she was again- another break up from Jeff, what the fuck was wrong with the pair of them?! They were stuck in this vicious circle, where they were seemingly doomed to keep hurting each other over stupid things that were still so painful to them. They'd keep on doing this until one of them broke the circle and made some drastic changes, unfortunately it looked like that was being left up to her.

Amy entered Liv's house and found her in the lounge, papers pouring out of the printer, taking one look at them let her know instantly that something had gone very very wrong here. Liv was looking at houses available in Raleigh and the surrounding areas.

''Oh Jesus what happened?''

''I can't stay in this house Ames, if I do I'll give in and end up with him again and ...it's..it's beyond repair and I need to change things for me and Kian.''

Saying those words out loud, letting the truth finally be put into words, made it all _real_, painfully real in fact.

Amy sat there holding her-

''Liv you know how complicated this is right? With Kian and the baby?''

''Oh I know, I won't stop him from seeing our kids, but I can't live so close to him, I need separation now. I should have just moved after the divorce, I was stupid to think that I could continue to live here.'' she wiped her eyes- ''But I was too stubborn and now look at where it's gotten me- I'm 34 and pregnant by my ex husband and I'm a single mother again- FUCK. As much as it kills me to say this and believe me it does but- dad was right this was so fucking dangerous.''

''You were brave to try it though.''

''Stupid more like it. I didn't want to listen...'' Liv swiped away more tears- ''I should have just dated Shannon a decade ago and saved myself a lot of trouble.'' she joked, managing a smirk.

Amy smiled back- ''This would have been a very different story if you had, just imagine it- there'd a be a small tribe of adorable slightly slow witted blonde kids tearing up the place because Shannon wouldn't let you out of the bedroom for long it enough to discipline them...Jeffro would be a big bag of crazy, kinda like a hybrid mixture of Norman Bates, a Scooby villain with a dash of Dali too.''

Liv couldn't imagine a life like that-

''Amy what should I do with this place?''

''Keep it, you never know how you're gonna feel in a few years from now, when the dust settles, you could learn to co-exist with Jeff, don't go burning any bridges just yet.''

She nodded- ''The thought of someone else living here gives me the creeps it feels wrong.''

Amy got the full story from Liv about the pressure, the botched proposal, the truth about Liv's feelings regarding the divorce, god it was all such a big mess, when she got home she held Matt close to her and said-

''I don't tell you enough, but I love you Matt.''

He held her just as tight and said- ''Well I love you too baby, what's gone and brought all of this on?''

She pulled back and looked at him- ''Jeff and Livvy are finished, that happy reunion is done. Fuck Matt it's a huge mess, what do we do? They can't be together it just doesn't work and they've got Kian and the baby, she's tied here and she hates it.;;

Matt let her cry it out-

''Come on babe, Liv's a strong woman, she'll know what to do, she's smart like that, she's stuck around this long.''

''Yeah but this time it's different, she's leaving her house. I can't lose her again Matt, I spent all those years on the road, missing out on so much of her life, I just wasn't there for her properly until Rob died, I missed _everything. _I can't be separated from her again, these past 10 years have been amazing I've gotten to be a real big sister to her, I'm part of her every day life, now she's gonna be moving to another house somewhere.''

''Amy honey, she won't be a million miles away, she'll still be around Raleigh.''

''I guess.''

The next morning Liv was up at the crack of dawn, yet Kian got up too and came into her bedroom and crawled up on to the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. Liv didn't know how to begin telling him everything, this would devastate him all over again.

''Momma?''

''Yeah sweetie.''

''Is daddy gone again?''

Oh shit he'd heard them!

''No, he's right next door.''

''No momma, I mean is he gone _from our little family?''_

Liv nodded- ''But he'll always be right next door if ever you want to see him.''

''I don't want to see those _fans _shouting at us again momma if the cameras come again.'' Kian looked so small and scared.

Liv's protective mother instincts kicked in and she pulled him on to her knee holding him, he was such a shy child that he had never been part of the Hardy Show unlike the Hardy triplets, Kian was too easily scared by attention like that.

''I don't want then coming here momma, can we go to another house like you told aunt Amy?''

''You'd _like _to move house?''

''Yes, those girls that show up are really scary and rude to us.''

The yelling and the Tweets were about Kian not being Jeff's son, they had been so hurtful to him, but the mouthy fans didn't seem to see that Kian was Jeff's double. No, this couldn't happen again, she had to get her family away from the line of fire as soon as possible.

''Ok honey, we'll start looking for a new house.''

Kian looked up at her gratefully-

''I wanna go and live near grandpa and grandma, in New York.''

Liv's heart began racing, the saying – _out of the mouth of babes- _hadn't ever felt any truer that at that moment in time.

''Kian, what about living near all of our family here? All our friend?'' she didn't want to up root him like that even if the idea was tempting.

''We can visit here.''

''Honey I think we should try a new house here first, then see how we feel, ok?''

''Ok momma.'' he cuddled into her.

Liv lay there against the pillows in shock, she'd had no clue that Kian would be so willing to leave Raleigh and their whole life behind.

Figuring out how she'd tell Jeff that she was moving was remedied for her when she ran into him later that day on the street after she'd been into the estate agents to book in for some house viewings. He saw the stack of house details and picture in her hands and gulped-

''Something I need to know about?''

''Yes probable, I'm moving, I'll still be I town I think, but living beside each other isn't doing either of us nay favours. You and I clearly can't get along now, we tried like hell, but this is the best solution all around.''

His heart was breaking, he looked away from her nodding-

''So are you selling your place?''

''No.''

''Good, I don't think that I could face anyone else living in your house, it's just feel...wrong.''

This felt so awkward, like there was now a barrier between them, the old post divorce formality was back in place once again.

''When I have details I'll let you know.''

He nodded- ''Ok.''

They parted and all she could think about was how hard the rest of her life was going to be and how it's play out now without Jeff by her side. What would happen when she had the baby? What about when he met someone new?

She wiped the tears away as she carried on to her car.

Unknown to Liv, Jeff was thinking the same thing, but in his head, other women could go and take a hike, they weren't even a factor, there was only going to be one woman for him and that was Olivia.

**AN: sorry guys you knew that this wasn't a fairy tale, it's gonna get brutal, so hang on tight, you'll either love me or hate me for it, either way drop me a review let me know what you think.**

**R&R please xxx. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: hi there I have to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who had reviewed the story so far and kept me going after I'd began to lose faith in this idea, but this is the last chapter of this ''what if?'' story, it's in two parts within the chapter, so enjoy ;)**

**R&R **

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Life

Chapter 16

PART 1

(8 weeks later)

Jeff knew that something was going on, the second that they'd all bid farewell to the camera crew and found out that Matt and Amy had secretly gotten hitched in Vegas, people had began keeping secrets from him. He wasn't just being paranoid, something _was _going on.

He stomped across the back field, unable to look at Liv's empty, soulless house, it was just a shell now, an empty vessel, the embodiment of his failures. The cigarette in his hand shakily going up to his mouth, he'd been on 4 or 5 packs a day for eight weeks solid now. He kicked open Matt's back gate with his booted foot, not caring that he'd split the wood, it didn't even register to his anxiety addled brain.

Matt had seen his brother striding over the field as he fixed up the new blinds in the kitchen, the boys had had an incident with a bug net and the kitchen had gotten trashed, including the old blinds, so he was on a DIY kicks currently. The closer that Jeff got to the house the clearer his frame of mind became to Matt, he was clearly at breaking point.

Since his most recent verbal out burst with Liv two weeks ago, Jeff had been impossible to just _be _around, he had become a truly awful person, so angry and Olivia was a saint for not calling the police and having him thrown in jail for his behaviour. The second the gate crashed open he knew that he had to head him off before his house became the victim of another Hardy based trashing.

In the garden he faced his younger brother-

''What are you doing here Jeff?''

''You just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave right away.''

The wild look in his eyes told the elder of the two that there was no way he could tell him what Amy and Olivia were talking about across town.

''What's on your mind?''

''You can cut the friendly shit and just tell me what all of you are hiding from me. Is it another guy? Is she fucking someone? That's probably why she moved huh? Some bastard is fucking her in the same house as my son, while she's pregnant with _my _child! I'll fucking murder that son of a bitch!''

Matt grabbed a hold of the front of Jeff's hoodie and had to physically shake him out of his wild tangent-

''Get a fucking hold of yourself ! It's not about some other guy.''

Jeff's shrewd green eyes zeroed in on his brother-

''No, but there _is something _you all know, I fucking knew it!''

Matt knew then that he'd been played with the whole ''other guy'' rant in order to let anything else slip-

''You're still in no state to go and see her. So until you calm the fuck down I'm not telling you shit and neither will anybody else.''

Jeff childishly flicked the glowing cigarette butt from between his fingers at his brother, grinning when he flinched away from it-

''If that's how you wanna play this Matty _fine, _see how far your little game gets you.''

As soon as Jeff was gone matt got on the phone to Amy to try and warn her of their impending visitor, damn it- no service!

Over at Liv's new rented house the two sisters were trying to figure out this whole mess. Liv wiped her tears-

''If he'd come to me in private and done it I wouldn't have been half as bothered, but to publicly humiliate, at _work _the place was full of customers.''

The day in question had been Liv's last shift in the kitchen before she took her maternity leave. She was 6 months pregnant now and standing for long periods of time caused her back to hurt like hell.

It was during the lunchtime rush that Jeff had stormed into the kitchen and started yelling at her about being a shitty mother for taking his son away from him and moving right across to the other side of town. Despite it being in a very expensive part of town, he still told her and anyone who could hear them that it was where _trash like her belonged, but that his son deserved better than a glorified crack house!_

Then he'd threatened to sue her for custody and it's then descended into a flat out verbal beat down, he'd even publicly outed the fact that Liv had ''fucked'' Shannon. That hadn't even been the worst part, Liv had snapped and slapped him the second the most unforgivable words left his mouth. He'd said-

_''I wish that I'd knocked Beth up instead of you!''_

Amy put her arms around Olivia-

''It's gonna be ok, I swear that it is. You've got your next step all planned out and it's the bravest thing anyone could ever do. We've left nothing to chance, he still doesn't know.''

''Thank goodness.''

When Amy was heading out, she saw Jeff's car pull up down the street, no way could he go inside Liv's house or their plan would all be shot to hell. She headed him off on the side walk, looking him over for the first time in two weeks, she could see that he was on the brink of a flat out mental breakdown, it wasn't pretty at all.

''Jeffro, listen to me, you can't go in there.''

''Watch me!''

She blocked his path- ''She's _heavily _pregnant and you've already done enough damage, please back off.''

''I will...if you tell me what she's planning.''

Amy just shook her head.

''Well red, I guess you leave me no choice then.''

He barged past her and through the high gate and up the path to the very nice white wooden house with it's grey slate roof, she had good taste he'd give her that much. Not bothering to knock he walked straight in and couldn't believe his own eyes.

Olivia didn't even feel surprised by him showing up like this, things had been going too smoothly for it to last. But the look on his face as he took in all the newly packed and labelled shipping boxes, now _that _was priceless!

''What's wrong Jeffro? Thought I was going to stick around and take all the shit you've been dealing out to me? Thanks to you the town thinks I'm a cheating whore and I also found out how you _really _feel about me being pregnant- guess your happy act had to slip at one point, so ask yourself again _why I'm leaving!_ You destroyed this family not me. I'll never stop you seeing our children, I'm not that much of a bitch, but as of now my life stops revolving around you. I've sat back and ignored the fact that you've been camped out down my street in your car. I've also ignored the fact that you trespass on my property at my old house, to sit on my garden swing smoking at night too. But I'm tired of it all Jeff, I'm tired of _this, _of _us _and I can't do it any more. Our kids deserve a better life than us fighting all the time.''

It hit him, it finally hit him- reality and seeing her stood there, tears falling, holding her bump protectively, looking so brave, yet completely broken down too. His selfishness hitting him hard, he nodded, eyes swimming with his own tears-

''Ok, just...just let me see Ki before you go, that's all that I'll ask you for Livvy.''

''Of course you can see him.''

''But I lied- there's something else that I want.''

''What?''

''To be there when you have our baby, you don't have to let me be in the room with you, I'll stay outside of you'd prefer,...but just let me be there, please?''

She nodded hating every second of this fucked up version of a goodbye-

''Ok, I'll let you know in as much advance as I can, not sure how much notice she'll give me.''

Jeff's eyes darted up-

''She?''

Liv bit her lower lip fresh tears falling-

''Yeah _she _I found out yesterday.''

Jeff smiled then turned on his heel, pausing at the front door not daring to look back at her and he said what he felt-

''I'm glad _you're _her mother, Kian's too.''

(PART 2)

(TWO YEARS LATER- NEW YORK)

Liv didn't have to check the kitchen clock a third time to know that they were cutting it fine that morning-

''Kian honey, we've gotta get going, you're gonna be late for school.''

He dashed into the kitchen, her gorgeous son, he was growing so fast, he was going to be as tall as all the other guys in the family in no time. He was nearly seven now, his blonde hair wasn't as light as it had been, but he was so handsome, with his green eyes and dimples, girls were going to be falling all over him pretty soon.

''I'm all ready mom, got my homework, got my lunch, and I got the mail too.''

She kissed the top of his head, he was so grown up now, it was 'mom' not 'momma' too.

''What would I do without you huh?''

Liv repositioned her daughter on her hip- Rose or Rosie as everyone called her, she was over a year and a half now, she had Liv's dark hair, but she had Jeff's eyes and dimples, his cute little up turned nose too, a Hardy through and through.

''Great then we're ready to rock and roll gang.''

They all headed out of Liv's town house just a few blocks from her parents and got her family into her waiting SUV safely.

From the back seat Kian asked-

''What time are you going out?''

''3pm, so grandpa will pick you up, knowing him it will be on the Harley, so for gods sake hold on and don't do what Amy did when she was a kid get scared and fall off.''

''Give me some credit mom, I've ridden with him and uncle Jay before.''

''Ok Mr Mature Rider I apologise, and grandma will have Rosie too.''

He smiled at his mother-

''Don't be nervous about today.''

''Nervous? Who said anything about me being nervous?''

Kian chuckled to himself- ''You're SO nervous your voice is doing this weird high pitch thing that grandma's does and aunt Amy's too.''

''Ok maybe I am a little nervous, but I'll be fine.'' She assured him with a wink through the rear view mirror.

Liv was so happy seeing Kian go up to school, he had a lovely group of friends there, he;d really come out of his shell in their time in New York. He was also proving everyone right too, that he was a truly gifted artist, just like both of his parents. She was so proud of him.

Looking in the back seat, Liv checked on her baby girl, who was smiling up at her, flashing off her newly cut little teeth, dimples popping-

''Look at that smile, my Rosie-Girl is going to be fighting the boys off, but we won't have to worry grandpa with that now will we huh?''

Rosie batted her long thick dark lashes and Liv melted-

''Little heart breaker in the making.''

Since Jackson Dumas had retired, he'd handed the reigns of the bar over to Olivia and she was loving being in charge of the iconic down town bar, it just felt like she'd never been away, it was like when her dad had trained her back in her late teens and early twenties. Her bar and diner back in Raleigh was being managed by April and Ken and they were proving to be quite the productive working couple, they even sent her update via post card and Twitter.

Liv dropped Rosie-Girl off at her mom and dad's place then headed off to the bar. She'd barley gotten the heavy royal blue door open and the alarm code punched in for the drinks delivery before her phone started blaring out Amy's old WWE theme-

''Wad up city girl!?'' Amy yelled excitedly down the phone.

''Good morning to you too Amy-cakes, you sound awfully chipper for 9.20am.''

''Oh I've had like three cans of Red Bull.''

''And three espressos.'' Matt called out in the background.

Olivia laughed- ''So, you're wired already, great so I take it that you got to the hotel ok?''

''Yeah we're _all_ fine.'' Amy said pointedly- ''OH!''

''What the hell are you doing? And please god _don't say Matt!''_

She cringed as the delivery guy quietly laughed as he wheeled in his cases of spirits, shooting her a smirk.

''No, it's some BIG NEWS!''

''Do tell.''

''Shannon got hitched!''

''Oh my god, who to and when?''

''Like yesterday, little shit pulled a fast one none of us were there.''

''Oh says the woman who eloped to Vegas with 'The Hardy Show' camera crew and just her kids for company.''

''I'm sorry about that Livvy but the group couldn't even be in the same room together back then it was a necessary evil.'' Amy explained, not wanting to dwell on the bad times- ''But wait until you meet her she's so sweet, perfect for him.''

''They're with you?''

''Yeah this trip is like their honeymoon, Lisa's never been to the big city.''

''I can't wait to meet the girl who finally tamed the wild stallion of Raleigh.'' Liv smiled so happy for the pair of them.

There was a pause on the line then Amy said quietly-

''Jeff is terrified you won't show this afternoon.''

''Why?''

''You didn't RSVP to his invite, but thankfully I insisted that he still out your name on the guest list, you are still coming right?''

''Of course I am, I never miss his exhibition openings, but I have to warn you, I changed my hair since the last time you were in town.''

''Ooh what did you do?''

''You''ll just have to wait and see at 3pm Mrs Hardy.''

''Ok 3pm it is then.''

Matt looked at Amy and exhaled in relief-

''Babe I'm so glad that she's coming.''

''Me too.'' she agreed hanging her dress up on the bathroom door.

''It'll mean so much to him, he's been trying to play it off like he's not really expecting her to show, but it will mean the world to him.''

''He just didn't want to get his hopes up, but he's going to spend all of Saturday with her and the kids.'' she smiled remembering how happy Jeff had been when Liv had called him up to arrange the day together, he'd just come alive and started smiling in way he hadn't done in a very long time.

Those smiles had been very thin on the ground since Liv had left Raleigh, it'd been the hardest thing that they'd all gone through, even harder than the divorce. Everyone had seen the pair go through far too much shit to even try to change her mind at the last moment, Jeff had even known it was pointless to try and stand in her way.

Yes, he'd had to see his son leave and his heavily pregnant ex-wife but they'd made an agreement and stuck to it- he'd be there for the birth of their daughter, every birthday, Christmas and Thanks Giving, she could visit Raleigh for these or he could come to her, this went for just general visits as often as each other wished. School breaks were split and for two years had been going like clockwork.

But, it still hurt like hell every time they saw each other or said goodbye again, plus neither of their siblings would play go-between, there were no tales of the others love lives getting passed along the grapevine, that was key. Matt and Amy knew that that was _dangerous information _that would bring nobody and happiness, so it was under lock and key.

Jeff popped his head around the door that connected both of the suites-

''So, is everything still good?''

Matt smiled- ''Quit worrying, she's coming and you're still seeing the kids on Saturday as you arranged with her.''

Jeff felt his cheeks heat up, guess he really was totally transparent- ''Good.''

Amy went over to him and patted his shoulder-

''It'll all be fine Jeffro, just drop her a text or better yet call her to catch up or something.''

Just the thought of doing that and being ignored was just too pathetic to contemplate, he was about to head back to his room, until a thought struck him-

''Is she bringing a date?''

His older brother laid back on the bed and wagged a fingers at him-

''Oh no, we don't exchange that information remember.''

''Well, make an exception!''

''No!'' Matt refused.

He looked to his sister in law for help.

''Oh don't you dare give me that pitiful hang dog look, I'm not telling you shit.'' she refused to be drawn into this topic.

''All I wanna know is if I'm gonna be able to talk to her about our children without some other guy looking down on me like I'm the country hick who farted at a funeral.''

Amy rolled her eyes- ''Oh get over yourself and my sister would _never _date a guy like that.''

''Did she...you know...maybe ask about me?''he raised one arched brow.

Mat chuckled behind his magazine-

''Starting to sound like that needy teenage chick again Jeffro.''

Amy threw her pack of gum at her husband in an attempt to shut him up-

''Sorry Jeff, but you know that she never asks about your private life...but ok you don't need to worry.''

Matt gasped and pointed an accusing finger at his wife-

''To quote The Smiths- _Big mouth strikes again!_ Shame on you Amy, shame on you.''

''Oh boohoo Matty you can spank my naughty ass later.'' she winked.

Jeff cringed at the words- ''That's SO my cue to go back to my own room and scour my violated ears with cue tips.''

He shut the connecting door behind himself only to hear giggling and _growling _coming from Shannon and Lisa's room- Jesus hadn't their _mile high _adventure been enough on the trip down?! Why did his room have to be slap bang between tow horny couples? He should probably just go down the hall and share with Shane., listening to this was painful. Especially when his own sex life only consisted of a lap top and the _private browsing _icon.

Liv restocked the bar, paid the cleaners and headed out to get her hair done at her mom's salon. Jolene had handed the reigns over to her team of highly trained and trusted stylists, so she was in great hands. She was heading down the block from the bar on foot when she got a thought and had to call her sister back in a bit of a panic-

''Ames I need to break the rules.''

''Don't we all honey.'' Amy purred, stroking Matt's hair.

''Ice the libido you horn dog, I need info.''

''Ok shoot.''

''Am I supposed to bring a date?''

''What!?'' she bolted up right from the bed, pulling Matt's head from her cleavage, he was still flushed and grinning like a school boy copping his first feel- ''No Livvy you don't need a date!''

Matt grabbed the phone-

''Don't you _dare _bring some guy with you Liv, are you trying to sucker punch him in the nuts?''

''Hey! I just asked, mainly because I don't want to show up looking like that sad pathetic dateless ex-wife, _not that I care how I look to him! _ But it's be good to know what I'm heading into.''

''You're just as neurotic as Jeff is, he's not seeing anyone ok? He hasn't gotten laid in so long he's likely to combust if a woman flashes as much a shapely ankle his way, so dress accordingly, bye!''

Matt turned the cell phone off and dove back between Amy's cleavage, causing her to laugh with delight.

Liv relaxed, relieved not to be heading into any awkward encounters with any girls that Jeff could have been dating, she's avoided that for two years and was in no hurry to end that run of good luck. Yes, Liv had dated, but nothing serious, it was impossible to do that with two kids and no matter how much Joe had insisted that he wanted to be part of all of their lives, she just hadn't been able to commit to him. It had fizzled out after 4 months and even if he was dynamite both on and off the stripping stage you couldn't force what didn't feel natural.

When she got out of the salon, she felt like a million dollars, she just hoped that her choice of outfit passed Matt's list of requirements...oh who was she kidding? Matt would probably throw a coat or a blanket around her when he saw her. But to her, she was nearly 36 and she wasn't going to have this body forever. She looked incredible, nobody would believe that she'd had two kids. Matt would just have to shield his puritanical eyes!

Jeff was watching the clock as the time to leave crept around. He'd finally caved and worn the black pinstripe suit that Amy and April had taken him to get made. He'd neatly tied his shoulder length blonde hair back and couldn't believe that he was wearing a tie and _cuff links _this was pretty bizarre for him.

Amy knocked and entered in her long black gown and smiled at him-

''Car's are here Jeffro- wow you look so handsome, told you that you could pull off the whole Clooney thing.''

He smirked remembering the arguments he'd had at the tailors with the two feisty women-

''Thanks but if Shannon makes one joke about me looking like the Penguin, I'm giving him a wedgie in front of the press.''

''Deal.''

When he got to the gallery, there was press and fans all lined up waiting for him. He was so proud to see so many people there to support him like that, especially for this very important, personal collection, it had taken him two full years to finish it due to the source of his inspiration being a very private one.

It'd also been such a learning curve for him, he;d explored new styles of painting and drawing, new materials and he'd probably created the best things he's ever done too. But nobody in the family or the public had seen his work, just his agent and manager and who ever had set up the show.

Jeff did his walk up the red carpet and let out a breath that he didn't even know that he's been holding in. He stopped for pictured when he was asked by the press and fans, he signed autographs and answered questions too. Then he finally got to break away from the chaos and reach his sanctuary with his fiends and family.

From the fans reaction behind him he knew that she'd arrived.

Olivia got out of the car, seeing and hearing the reaction she was getting and she'd long since lost her fear of his fan girls wrath the second that she realised how many of them were actually _scared _of her. She began her now confident walk up the red carpet, stopping when a photographer asked for a picture. Behind her one woman in her late 20's yelled-

''FUCKING WHORE!''

Liv turned grinning and in full view of the press ad the gang from Raleigh, she laughed at the woman and flicked the middle finger up at her and said very clearly so everyone heard her-

''At least I'm a fucking whore who's seen _that guy naked.''_

she pointed in Jeff's direction, giving the speechless fan a little wave and headed off smiling.

Jeff was in awe, not only had she just handed some rude bitch her ass and gotten a huge cheer, but she looked fucking incredible. She was wearing a dress that moulded itself to her gorgeous figure, it was off white, with a black lace butterfly print on it, black straps and a low strappy back, the hem stopping a few inches above her knee, her killer black heels making her long toned legs look endless.

But it was her hair that caught him even more off guard, gone were the long elbow length locks, in its place was a bob with long swept over bangs, dyed an incredible shade of burgundy- the Dumas colour was back. She looked so beautiful.

Liv was stunned when she saw Jeff in his suit, he looked...fucking hot! The suit, the tie hell the cut of the trousers was nearly obscene, no wonder the fan girls were all stirred up and crazy jealous, he was showing off now only that he was hung, but clearly going _commando _too, such a fucking pussy tease as always.

The group watched the pair exchange smiles and a long awaited hug and they all headed inside, even to their eyes they could see that the old spark was back.

Inside when he was showing her the paintings, they got around to what he considered to be his best work ever- his charcoal drawings of Kian, Rosie-Girl, Olivia and himself. They weren't for sale, he was keeping them for his own collection.

Liv was fighting tears as her eyes went over every detail-

''Jesus, they are all so beautiful Jeff.'

''I did the sketches after Rose was born, when I was here, then I worked from the photos that Matt and Amy took.''

Then she moved to one that just made her smile and blink back the tears again, it was of herself asleep in the hospital bed with Rose in her crib by the bed, Kian asleep curled up at Liv's side and Jeff asleep in the chair holding Liv's hand.

''Matt took the picture I worked from.''

''I wanna buy this this one.''

''It's already yours.''

He held out his hand for her to shake and when she took it, he spotted something on the inside of her wrist, in the exact location as he's laid his very first kiss, a small discreet tattoo that made him smile like he'd just been given the secret to life, there lay a tattoo of a small red _strawberry._

''Nice ink.''

She smiled back- ''Glad you like it.''

It was lovely to him, knowing that he was still with her even after so long, even in this small way.

''So, do you wanna do anything specific on Saturday?'' he smiled, not letting go of her hand, enjoying it too much.

''Nope, lets just see where the day leads.'' she replied meeting his green eyes and feeling all those familiar old rushes coming back to her.

Matt, Amy, Shane, Shannon and Lisa watched the pair, smiling _holding hands _and reconnecting, it was wonderful.

The storm had finally passed by, the sun light was finally breaking through the clouds, a long awaited peace was coming back to the group. Enough time had passed for the old pains to fall away, it was time for a new beginning.

**THE END **

**AN: first off I have to say that the dress that Olivia is wearing is by Iron Fist it's called ''Lacey Manslayer'' and I own one and it's every bit as hot as it sounds there's a picture of it on my Twitter page.**

**Now on to the thank you part, you guys have been amazing so I'd like to thanks the following reviewers-**

**xErikax**

**Randy4rkocenahardy**

**jeffhardyfan93**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**truckergurl24**

**Icequeenxx**

**Mellysaurus**

**MissG-Gates**

**lillywhite25**

**HardyBoyzfan1996**

**enchantedgirl1**

**IloveAnime89**

**HBKHARDYPUNKGIRL**

**You guys rock the casbah and my next story will be up VERY SOON it's a ''what if Jeff and liv met when he was 24 and she was 16'' and she tried to have her wicked way with him lol,scandalous I know /hope ;)**

**Anyway R&R one last time for this story, see if we can crack 100 reviews, we're SO close.**

**Cheers my dears.**

**KatieWoo xxxx**


End file.
